Love Live! A Story
by Yuridevil84
Summary: AU Uni Zeit. 100% fanfic mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene keine Geld damit. Eri ist unglücklich in einer Beziehung. Umi ist getrennt von einer Beziehung. Beide suchen eine Freundin zum reden. Was passiert wenn sie sich treffen?
1. Chapter 1

"Die gewählte Rufnummer ist-" "Mensch, Nozomi!", sagte eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren und schaute dabei wütend, mit ihren blauen Augen auf ihr Handy.

"Ich bin dann, um 21 Uhr bei dir. Das hat sie gesagt. Aber nun haben wir 22:30. Wo bist du denn? Dabei sind meine Eltern fort und selbst Arisa ist bei einer Freundin. Hast du denn vergessen, was heute für ein Tag ist?", dachte sie, dabei schaute sie auf ihr Hintergrundbild, welches sie hinter einer lilahaarige Frau mit grünen Augen zeigte. Die Blonde hatte ihren Kopf auf Nozomis Schulter und beide lächelten in die Kamera. Ihr Blick wurde langsam softer. Sie schaute nun mehr besorgt, als wütend auf das Foto und sie dachte weiter:

"Was wenn, ihr etwas passiert ist? Wenn sie einen Unfall hatte? Wenn sie... Nein, so etwas darf ich nicht einmal denken. Menschen, jetzt mache ich mir erst recht sorgen. Ich versuche es nur noch einmal, wenn sie nicht ran geht, dann rufe ich bei den Krankenhäusern an."

Die Blonde, mit dem Pferdeschwanz versuchte es nochmals Nozomi anzurufen, aber: "Die gewählte Ruf-" Die Blonde stieg von ihren Kuchenstuhl auf, schnappte sich das Telefonbuch und rief mit ihren Telefon die Krankenhäuser an.

"Guten Abend, hier ist Eri Ayase. Ich wollte fragen, ob eine Nozomi Toujou bei ihnen eingeliefert wurde. Nein. Ok. Danke schön. Tschüss."

Eri versuchte es in jedem Krankenhaus, aber leider wurde ihre Frage immer verneint.

Eri schaute sich ihren Küchentisch an, welcher liebevoll gedeckt wurde. Die Teelichte, welche verteilt im Raum waren, gingen schon langsam aus. Der herzförmige Schokoladenkuchen, welcher zur Hälfte mit dunkler Schokolade und die andere mit weißer Schokolade verziert war, steht unberührt auf der Mitte des Tisches. Auf der einen Seite stand Nozomi mit dunkler Schokolade geschrieben, auf der anderen mit weißer Schokolade Eri und in der mitte eine 4 aus beiden gemischt.

"Nozomi, wo bist du?", dachte Eri und machte die verbleibenden Teelichte aus. Danach ging sie zur Haustür und zog sich ihre Schuhe an. Als Eri sich ihre Jacke anzog, da schwur sie sich:

"Keine sorge Nozomi. Ich werde dich finden. Egal wie lange es dauern wird. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich ganz Japan nach dir absuchen."

Eri steckte ihren Schlüssel ein und drückte die Türklinke runter. Sie wollte gerade raus gehen, jedoch das Klingeln ihres Handys hielt sie von ihren Vorhaben erfolgreich ab.

"Nozomi! Gott sei Dank.", dachte Eri sich, nahm ab und fragte ohne zu stoppen:

"Nozomi, wo bist du? Ist dir etwas was passiert? Wann bist du hier? Weißt du, welche sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe? Warum war dein Handy-"

"Tut mir leid, Elicchi. Tut mir wirklich leid. Unsere Senpais haben uns zum Karaoke eingeladen. Deswegen war mein Handy aus.", antwortet Nozomi, mit einer sanften Stimme. Eri atmete erleichtert aus, bevor sie fragte:

"Ist ok Nozomi. Bin nur froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Also, wann bist du da?"

"Tut mir leid, Elicchi. Aber ich schaffe es heute nicht mehr, da wir noch essen gehen wollen. Können wir uns morgen abend treffen?", antwortet ihr Nozomi, Eris Antwort kam sofort:

"Nozomi, ich kann morgen nicht. Du weißt, ich habe am Montag eine Klausur."

"Das kann sie nicht ernst meinen. Heute ist unser Jahrestag!", dachte Eri unglaubwürdig und hörte im Hintergrund Geräusche, bevor Nozomi ihr antwortete:

"Das ist schade und am Montag bis Mittwoch bin ich arbeiten. Mhm ich melde mich bei dir, wenn ich wieder Zeit habe. Ich muss jetzt los. Bye."

"Ja, bye.", kam Eris enteuchte Antwort.

Nachdem Nozomi aufgelegt hatte, zog sich Eri ihre Jacke und Schuhe wieder aus. Danach stampfte sie in die Küche. Sie holte sich den Kuchen, ging zum Mülleimer und schmiss ihn rein. Nachdem sie den Teller in die Spüle lag, sammelte Eri die Teelichte ein und tat sie, zusammen mit Nozomis Lieblings Blumen, welche Weise Berglilien war, in den Mülleimer.

Während des aufräumes, dachte Eri wütend:

"Dumme Kuh, ich mache mir hier sorgen und du gehst raus und hast deinen Spaß. Ich backe für uns einen Kuchen und du gehst essen, mit deinen Senpais. Danke echt nett von dir. Heute ist unser vierter Jahrestag! Mensch, Nozomi du Idiotin!"

Danach machte sich Eri auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Als sie die Tür öffnete, da sah sie ein Weg aus Rosenblühten, von der Tür zu ihren Bett. Auf ihren Bett lag ihre rote Negligee Nachtwäsche, welche sie extra für Nozomi gekauft hatte.

Langsam wurde Eris Wut, durch Trauer ersetzt. Eri ließ ihren Kopf hängen. Die Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und nur durch ihre Willenskraft, verhinderte sie, dass sie fallen. Eri ging zum Bett, schmiss ihr Negligee runter, denn die Lust zum aufräumen hatte sie verloren. Danach sprang Eri ins Bett und verlor, den Kampf gegen ihre Tränen. Ihre Tränen liefen und Eri drückte ihr Gesicht ins Kissen.

"Warum bist du nicht hier? Wieso willst du nicht bei mir sein? Nozomi, was ist aus unserer Beziehung geworden? Anfangs warst du, so oft bei mir. Merkst du denn nicht, wie sehr du mich verletzt? Liebst du mich nicht mehr? Warum machst du, dann nicht einfach Schluss mit mir? Nein! Das will ich nicht. Ich liebe dich doch. Ich bin nur, so einsam ohne dich. Mensch, Nozomi.", dachte Eri sich, während sie weinte. Eri griff nach ihren Handy und mit Tränen benetzen Augen, schriebt sie eine Nachricht an Nozomi:

"Schönen Jahrestag mein Schatz. Danke das du ihn vergessen hast. Sag mir, was habe ich falsch gemacht? Sag mir, liebst du mich noch? Ich vermisse dich und bin alleine. Ich weine, weil ich dich liebe. Bitte melde Dich. Deine Eri."

Eri last sich den Text nochmals durch und drückte dann auf senden. Sie wartete, erst Minuten, dann 2 Stunden auf eine Antwort, jedoch es kam keine an.

"Das ist wohl ihre Antwort. Es ist aus.", dachte Eri traurig und weinte sich diese Nacht in den Schlaf.

Zur gleichen Zeit, in einer Damenhandtasche, irgendwo in Tokio, zeigte ein Handy an, dass der Akkustand gering war. Nebenbei zeigt es, durch blinken einer LED an, dass eine Nachricht angekommen war, bevor der Bildschirm sich schwarz färbte.

~ Love Live! A Story ~

"Umi-chan? Bist du dir sicher, dass du alles weg schmeißen willst?", fragte eine junge Frau mit orange-roten Haare, welche nur bis zur Schulter gehen. Sie schaute besorgt, mit ihren blauen Augen in dem Karton. Die junge Frau konnte auf dem ersten Blick, ein Herzkissen, ein paar Stofftier und Briefumschläge erkennen.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher Honoka. Wie du gesagt hast, ich brauche einen Neuanfang. Und den kann ich nicht habe, solange wie mich diese Sachen an Kotori erinnern. Also ist es das Beste, wenn ich mich davon trenne.", antwortet ihr Umi, welche auf dem Sofa sahst und ihre Uniunterlagen nachging. Sie war mit 1,59 Metern recht groß und hatte lange dunkle blau Haare.

"Mhm. Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber auch die Bilderrahmen? Kannst ja, welche von mir rein machen.", meinte Honoka, mit einem grinsen dazu und Umi antwortet darauf:

"Sicher nicht. Das kommt beim nächsten Damenbesuch, sicher nicht gut an. Ich glaube, die würden denke, dass wir zusammen wären und das möchte ich nicht. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du dir die Sachen mitnehmen, welche dir gefallen."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, wirklich. Bevor sie auf den Müll kommen, kannst du sie haben. Und wegem unsern Streit. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Hanoka ging auf Umi zu, setzte sich zu ihr und umarmte sie. Hanoka meinte zu Umi:

"Mir tut es auch leid. Ich hätte dir, nicht die Schuld geben sollen. Du konntest Kotori nicht aufhalten, dass weiß ich jetzt und ich war einfach, nur egoistisch und kindisch."

"Wir haben beide schuld Hanoka. Und wir haben Dinge gesagt, welche wir beide bereu. Komm. Wie nehmen jetzt die Fotos raus und du kannst sie mitnehmen, wenn du willst."

"Ok Umi-chan. Aber würde dich es stören, wenn ich die Sachen mitnehmen und welche davon Yukiho gebe?"

"Nein, es würde mich nicht stören. Das möchte ich schon immer an dir, dass du immer an andere denkst. Aber, lass mich noch schnell die Briefe raus holen.", sagte Umi ehrlich und beide gingen zum Karton. Nachdem Umi die Briefe raus geholt hatte, da half sie Honoka mit dem Bilderrahmen.

Beim ersten Foto, da verschwand Umis lächeln und es wurde durch einen Linie im Gesicht ersetzt. Umi sah auf dem Foto, eine junge Frau mit braunen, langen Haaren. Ihre braunen Augen schauten in die Kamera und ein lächeln war in ihr Gesicht.

Umi seufzte leise, bevor sie das Foto umdrehte und es raus holte. Beide entfernten schweigend die Fotos, bis Honoka, bei einem herzförmige Bilderrahmen etwas entdeckte.

"Ehm, Umi-chan? Was ist das?", fragte sie Umi. Die Angesprochene schaute rüber und sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie hinter dem Foto sah.

"Umi-chan? Was ist den los? Warum, sollte ich alleine kommen?", fragte die junge Frau, vom dem Foto.

"Kotori, ich bin. ich. I. Ehm.", versuchte Umi, Kotori eine Antwort zu geben. Umi war sichtlich nervös, ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihr Haltung war krampfhaft.

Umi wünschte sich vieles, in diesem Moment. Dass das Wetter besser wäre, als bewölkt. Dass, sie es mehr geübt hätte, vor dem Spiegel. Dass, sie jemanden davon erzählt hätte, damit sie seelische Beistand hatte. Aber am meisten wünschte Umi sich, dass ihre Stimme nicht versagen würde.

"Umi-chan? Langsam mache ich mir sorgen. Was ist los? Bitte sag was?", fragte Kotori besorgt, nachdem sie vergeblich auf die Antwort wartete. Nachdem Umi die besorgten Augen von Kotori sah, da riss sie sich durch und antwortet:

"Tut mir leid, es ist nur schwer es zu sagen. Kotori, ich.. Ich bin.."

Schon wieder versagte Umis Stimme und Umi schüttelte den Kopf. Danach holte sie eine rotes, gefaltendes Stück Papier, aus ihrer Jackentasche. Umi reichte es Kotori.

"Ist das für mich?", fragte Kotori, Umi nickte langsam und schaute auf dem Boden. Kotori nahm das Stück Papier und faltete es auf. Sie lass es sich durch, dann nochmal.

"Umi. Ist das wahr?", fragte sie nach einer kurzen Zeit. Umi schaute nicht auf und antwortete ihr leise:

"Ja."

"Umi? Mach die Augen zu.", sagte Kotori ernst. Umi machte es und dachte:

"Das wars. Jetzt, gibt sie mir sicher, eine Ohrfeigen und sagt ich sei wiederlich. Dass sie nichts mehr von mir wissen will . Das ich.."

Weiter kamen Umis Gedanken nicht, als sie ein paar weiche Lippen auf ihre spürte. Noch bevor Umi den Kuss erwidern konnte, da war er vorbei. Umis verwunderte braune Augen trafen auf Kotori strahlen, braune Augen. Kotori sagte:

"Umi-chan-"

"UMI-CHAN!"

Honoka schrie Umi besorgt an. Umi kam wieder zu sich. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Honoka zu ihr kam und nun ihre Hände auf ihr Schultern hatte. Umi blickte in die besorgten Augen von Honoka und meinte :

"Tut mir leid. Aber. Aber.", in ihren Augen sammelten sich die Tränen, bevor sie fortsetzte:

"Das ist der Brief. Der Brief von unserem anf-"

Umi könnte nicht mehr inne halten, als sie zu weinen anfing. Hanoka überlegte nicht lange und umarmte Umi. Sie strich sorgsam über Umis Rücken und hörte Umi, zwischen den schlucksen sagen:

"Honoka? Was soll ich machen? Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Warum hat sie Schluss gemacht? Ich dachte, wir schaffen das. Wir haben uns doch so geliebt. Ich liebe sie immer noch."

"Umi. Es sollte nicht so sein. Es tut mir leid."

Honoka versuchte Umi zu trösten, aber auch ihr kamen die Tränen. Beide weinten zusammen und hielten sich gegenseitig in den Armen, bis die letzte Träne geflossen war.

"Umi. Egal was kommt, du wirst mich nie verlieren. Auch wenn du willst. Ich bleib an dir kleben.", sagte Honoka sanft zu Umi. Umi lächelte etwas und drückte Honoka an sich.

"Danke Honoka. Du bist echt meine beste Freundin. Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt. Auch wenn, du mir manchmal den letzten Nerv raubst.", erwiderte Umi darauf. Beide schauten sich in die Augen und lächelten sich an.

" Sollen wir weiter machen?", fragte Honoka und Umi nickte darauf. Nach einer Weile waren sie fertig und Honoka stand mit dem Karton, darauf war ein Schuhkarton, mit den Brief und Fotos, vor Umis Haustür.

"Ich bin dann mal weg. Melde dich, wenn irgendwas ist.", sagte Honoka und machte die Tür auf. Umi antwortete ihr:

"Ja werde ich. Danke für alles. Bis bald."

"Bis bald, Umi-chan.", sagte Honoka noch, bevor sie ging und die Tür wieder verschloss.

Umi machte an diesem Abend nicht mehr viel. Nur noch schnell die Unterlagen für die Vorlesung fertig, duschte und begab sich ins Bett. Umi wellste sich zu beiden Seiten hin und her. Kurz bevor sie eingeschlafen war, meinte Umi noch Kotori zuhören:

"Umi-chan, ich liebe dich."

Eine letzte Träne fiel, bevor sie endlich ins Land der Träume einging.

Kapital 1 : Einsamkeit Ende


	2. Chapter 2

"Umi-chan, warte.", rief Honoka völlig aus der Puste. Umi drehte sich um, lief auf der Stelle weiter und meinte:

"Komm schon, Honoka. Wir sind doch gerade erst los gelaufen. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht aufgeben. Immerhin war es deine Idee."

"Ja, aber ich bin nicht so sportlich, wie du. Diese Henne kann nicht mehr.", beklagte sich Honoka, bevor sie sich auf die Wiese setzte. Sie machte mit ihrer rechten Hand eine Geste, damit Umi sich zu ihr setzen sollte. Dabei lächelte sie Umi, wie ein Kind unschuldig an. Umi schüttelte ihren Kopf und mit einen lächeln ging sie zu Honoka. Als sich Umi hinsetzt, da meinte sie:

"Ok. Aber nur 5 Minuten, ich möchte noch vor der Arbeit duschen gehen. Aber was meinst du, mit Henne?"

"Du weißt schon, den Spitzname in der TV Serie. Welche ich von dir ausgeliehen habe. Mit der attraktiven Kurzhaarigen, welche mit fast allen Frauen schläft."

Versuchte Honoka, Umi ein paar Tips zu geben. Umi brauchte nicht lange zum überlegen, denn sie wußte, welche Serie Honoka meinte. Mit einem seufzen antwortete sie:

"Ich hätte dir, nie diese Serie geben sollen. Das Wort was du meinst, ist aber Hete und nicht Henne. Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen?"

"Ops. Klingt doch gleich. Aber mal was anderes, hast du schon jemand neues, mit deinem Gay-Radar gefunden? Oder hast du eine gefunden, mit kurzen Fingernägeln?", fragte Honoka und Umi dachte darauf, bevor sie antwortete:

"Definitiv, hätte ich ihr diese Serie niemals zeigen sollen."

"Honoka, ich weiß es ist schon bald 6 Monate her. Aber ich bin, noch nicht auf der Suche. Warum fragst, du?"

Honoka fing an zu strahlen, und meinte:

"Ich habe, jemanden kennen gelernt. Noch ist es nichts ernstes, aber wir wollen es versuchen."

"Das freut mich, wie ist er denn so? Wie heißt er denn?", fragte Umi nach und dachte sich:

"Deswegen, wollte Honoka mit mir joggen gehen."

"Also er heißt Kenta und er ist ein Senpai in unserem Kochkurs. Er ist einfach süß, nett und ehrliche zu mir. Nachdem wir uns unterhalten haben und uns ein paar mal getroffen haben, da hat es einfach klick gemacht. Und er nennt mich immer seine süße Maus.", schwärmte Honoka von ihrem Freund. Umi konnte in Honoka, den gleichen verträumten Blick erkennen, welchen sie damals auch bei Kotori hatte. Sie freute sich für ihr Kindheits Freundin, aber die Narbe in ihren Herzen war noch nicht ganz verheilt, um sich ganz für Hanoka zu freuen.

"Das freut mich für dich. Wie lange trefft ihr euch schon?", fragte Umi nach. Honoka rückte etwas näher zu Umi und antwortete begeistert:

"Schon bald einen Monat. Und wir haben uns gestern, zum ersten Mal geküsst."

"Das ist schön. Ich hoffe, dass ihr zusammen glücklich werdet.", meinte Umi darauf und wartete auf Honokas Antwort. Aber Hanoka starrte in Umis Augen, schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Umis lächeln verschwand und nachdem sie fand, dass sie lange genug gewartet hatte, fragte sie:

"Was ist Honoka? Habe ich was falsches gesagt?"

"Nein, du machst keine Spaß mehr. Wo ist die Umi geblieben, welche nur bei dem Wort Kuss, knall rot wurde und sich-"

"Mensch, Honoka! Da war ich noch klein. Und wir haben doch abgemacht, nicht mehr darüber zu reden.", unterbrach Umi, Honokas Antwort und stand auf.

"Ich finde mit 16, ist man nicht mehr klein.", dachte Honoka, stand kurze Zeit später auf und fragte necken:

"Ist die Pause schon um?"

Umi schaute auf ihre Uhr und antwortete:

"Ja und jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen, sonst schaffe wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig."

Umi umarmte Honoka und sagte leise:

"Ich freue mich, wirklich für dich"

"Danke Umi. Ich freue mich auch."

"Jetzt müssen wir aber los."

Mit diesem Worten trennte sich Umi, lief den Weg zurück und rief zu Hanoka.

"Und das ohne Pause."

"Was?! Umi warte! Das kannst du, doch nicht ernst meinen? Warte.", meinte Honoka darauf und versuchte Umi beim laufen einzuholen.

Am späten Vormittag, sahst Umi vor dem Fernseher und wartete darauf, dass ihre Haare trockenen. Währenddessen, lass Umi ein Buch, bis sie vom Fernsehen abgelegt wurde.

"Jetzt wird es wieder Astrologisch. Mit unserem heutigen Tages Horoskop."

Umi stönte genervt aus, denn sie konnte diese Show nicht leiden.

"Alles Aberglaube, davon wird eh nichts wahr.", dachte sie und suchte nach der Fernbedienung. Aber nach kurzer suche, müsste sie leider feststellen, dass die Fernbedienung noch auf dem Fernseher lag.

"Ach, was sollst. Lese ich halt weiter.", dachte Umi und vertiefte sich in ihr Buch. Umi war erfolgreich, bis die Show zu ihren Sternzeichen kam.

"Für Fisch Frauen wird es heute interessant, denn Mond und Neptun lassen Sie heute wieder besonders nett und feinfühlig sein. Sie können besonders gut auf die Bedürfnisse der anderen eingehen und wenn sie andren in Not helfen, könnte sich daraus neue Freundschaften bilden oder eine neue Liebe."

"Als ob.", dachte Umi unglaubwürdig, bis ihr Handy klingelte. Umi schaute nach und musste feststellen, dass sie eine Nachricht von Honoka bekommen hatte.

"Hi Umi-chan, ich wollte nachfragen, ob du vielleicht mal wieder zeit hast, um Yukiho und Arisa Nachhilfe zu geben. Die Beiden würden sich sehr freuen.", lasst Umi und antwortete darauf:

"Sicher Honoka, ich habe nächste Woche Samstag und Sonntag Zeit für euch. Frag deine Schwester, wann sie und Arisa Zeit haben und ab wann ich da sein soll."

Umi musste nicht lange auf die Antwort warten, welche lautete:

"Beide haben am Sonntag um 14:00 Uhr zeit. Soll dir schon mal danke von Yukiho sagen und das sie Hilfe, bei Englisch braucht. Arisa braucht Hilfe in Japanische."

"Gut. Dann kann ich mich Samstag darauf vorbereiten.", dachte Umi, während sie Hanoka das Ok gab. Ein Blick auf die Uhrzeit verriet Umi, dass sie sich langsam für die Arbeit fertig machen musste. Dementsprechend stand sie auf und machte sich fertig. Nach einer Stunde war Umi fertig und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Maiden Café, wo ihre Arbeit war.

Während der Arbeit, langweilte sich Umi tierisch. Es war kaum etwas los, so hatte die Managerin entschieden, dass Umi den Rest alleine schaffen konnte.

"Noch 1 1/2 Stunden bis Feierabend und niemand zum Unterhalt da.", dachte Umi und schaute sich um. Bis auf 2 Gäste war niemand da und Umi stand hinter der Kasse, mit ihrer Dienstmädchen-Kleidung.

"Einzigste Vorteil, der Rock ist nicht so verdammt kurz, wie bei der letzten Arbeit.", dachte sie und wunderte sich, wer so etwas peinliches anziehen konnte. Ein klingeln unterbrach Umis Gedankengänge, denn kamen Gäste durch die Tür.

Um genau zu sein, waren es 2 Kundinnen. Die erste Kundin, war Umi nicht fremd. Die kleine Schwarzhaarige mit roten Augen und 2 Pferdeschwänzen, kam öfters mit einer etwas größeren, Rothaarigen vorbei. Aber die zweite Kundin, war Umi fremd. Sie war überraschenderweise großer, als Umi und hatte lange blonde Haare, welche zu einem Pferdeschwanz gemacht waren. Nachdem Umi die blaue Augen bemerkt, da dachte sie:

"Eine Ausländerin? Am besten ich begrüße auf japanische und englisch. Lieber vorbereitet, als sorry."

Umi wartete bis sich beide Kundinnen an ihren Tisch begaben und sie dann rufen. Ohne ins Menü zuschauen, läutete die Schwarzhaarige die Klingel.

"Also wieder nur Kaffee?", fragte Umi sich und ging zum Tisch. Mit einem Lächeln begrüßte Umi die Kundinnen:

"Herzlich willkommen im Maiden Café, verehrte Damen. Wie kann ich ihnen heute dienen? Welcome to-"

Mit kichern und einer Handbewegungen, unterbrach die Blonde Frau Umi und meinte:

"Das ist in Ordnung. Ich kann japanische. Aber sie sind nicht die Einzigste, die diesen Fehler gemacht hat."

Umi schämte sich für ihren Fehler und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

"Ehm. Es tut mir leid, verehrte Dame. Ich hätte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen soll.", entschuldigte sich Umi, dabei verbeugte sie sich kurz. Beim hochkommen, schaute Umi zum ersten mal, richtig in die blauen Augen der Kundin und dachte sich:

"Sie hat, wirklich hübsche Augen und eine nette Erscheinung."

"Wir hätten gerne, 2 Tassen Kaffee.", unterbrach die Schwarzhaarige, die Szenen und Umi antwortete:

"Sehr wohl. Ich werde es ihnen gleich bringen."

Mit diesem Worten, ging Umi zur Kaffeemaschine und bereitet die 2 Kaffee zu. Während der Kaffee lief, schaute Umi zu ihren 2 neuen Gästen, welche eine Unterhaltung begonnen hatten. Ein kurzer Piepton signalisiert Umi, dass der Kaffee fertig war. Sie nahm die Tassen und stellte sie auf das vorbereitete Tablett. Sie legte noch Sahne, Zucker, Kekse und die Löffel zu den Untertassen dazu. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gästen. Als Umi sich den Tisch nährte, da konnte sie ungewollt von der Blonden hören:

"Also Nico, was soll meine Freundin machen? Einfach Schluss machen? 4 Jahre aus dem Fenster schmeißen?"

Nico wollte antworten, aber sie erblickte Umi und schwieg. Umi stellte das Tablett am Tisch ab, verteilte die Kaffees und fragte:

"So meine Damen. Hier ist der Kaffee. Haben Sie außerdem noch ein Wunsch?"

Beide vereinten die Frage und Umi antwortete darauf:

"Sehr wohl meine Damen. Sollten Sie es sich anders überlegt haben, dann zögern Sie nicht mich zu rufen. Bitte genießen Sie ihren Aufenthalt."

"Ja, werden wir. Danke schön.", sagte Niko und Umi verbeugte sich nochmals, bevor sie zurück zur Kasse ging.

An der Kasse musste Umi nicht lange warten, da kam schon einer, der anderen Gäste und wollte bezahlen. Sie hatte gerade den Gast, dass Wechselgeld gegeben, da hörte Umi.

"Nico Nico Nii. Nico Nico Nii."

Verwundert über dieses komische Geräusche, blickte Umi zum Ursprung und sah Nico, welche auf ihr Handy starrte.

"Das war ein Klingelton?", fragte Umi sich im Kopf, sah wie Nico, sich von der Blonden verabschiedete und schnell das Kaffee verließ.

"Das war seltsam.", dachte Umi unglaubwürdig und schaute zur der Blonden. Welche einen Schluck von ihren Kaffee nahm und dann aus dem Fenster schaute. Somit sah Umi nur ihren Hinterkopf, dabei wollte Umi ihr ein Lächeln schenken, denn dieses Verhalten kannte sie gut von Honoka. Nachdem ein weiterer Gast gegangen war, schaute Umi auf die Uhrzeit.

" Nur noch eine Stunde, bis Feierabend. Jetzt ist, nur noch die unbekannt Frau hier.", dachte Umi und schaute sich um. Leider war nichts mehr zu tun da, Tische waren sauber und das Geschirr war geputzt und ordentlich verstaut. Daher wanderte ihr Blick von Zeit, zur Zeit, zur der jungen Frau.

"Attraktiv ist sie. Sie hat wirklich einen schönen Körper. Nein! Nein! Umi! So darfst du doch nicht von einer Kundin denken."

Nachdem sie das gedacht hatte, wurde Umi leicht rot und zwang sich woanders hin zusehen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klingeln und Umi sah, dass die Blonde noch etwas wollte. Als Umi sich der Blonden nährte, da konnte sie an ihre Körperhaltung und ihren panische Blick erkennen, dass sie nichts bestellen wollte.

"Ehm, das ist mir jetzt sehr peinlich. Aber eigentlich, wollte meine Begleitung, mich einladen. Jetzt habe ich, aber nur 150¥ dabei. Können wir vielleicht, mein Handy als Pfand da lassen. Ich bin in ca. 1 Stunde mit dem restlichen 200¥ zurück.", bestätigt die Blonde, Umis Verdacht.

"Tut mir leid, verehrte Dame. Aber wir schließen bald. Das können wir leider nicht so machen.", informierte Umi die Kundin und dachte nach:

"Normalerweise, würde es gehen, aber nicht so kurz vor dem Kassenabschlag. Unfair! So ein traurige Blick, sollte verboten werden."

"Was machen wir jetzt? Die Polizei rufen?", fragte die junge Frau traurig und Umi nahm sich ein Herz.

"Ist gut. Die Kaffees gehen aufs Haus.", sagte Umi und dachte:

"Das Geld lege ich am besten gleich in die Kassen. Muss nur, gleich mal schnell in den Umkleideraum gehen."

Die Blonde schenkte Umi ein Lächeln, bevor sie auf stand und Umi umarmte.

"Danke. Danke. Danke. Das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Wie kann ich dir danken?", fragte begeistert die Blonde, während der Umarmung und Umi dachte sich dabei:

"Sie umarmt mich? Ist das Peinlich. Aber sie riecht gut, nach Vanille und etwas anderem. Schokolade?"

Die Blonde schaute Umi in die Augen und Umi merkte, wie ihr Gesicht langsam warm wurde. Also löste sie sanft die Umarmung und meinte:

"Wenn Sie kurz auf den Laden aufpassen würden, das wäre mir Dank genug. Denn ich muss nur noch das Geld holen."

"Ja, das kann ich machen.", antwortete die junge Frau und Umi holte schnell das Geld vom den Umkleideraum.

Als Umi wieder kam, da stand die junge Frau vor der Kasse und wartete auf Umi. Umi legte das Geld in die Kassen und sagte:

"Danke für ihren Besuch und beehren sie uns bald wieder."

Die Blonde legte einen Zettel neben der Kasse und meinte:

"Ich würde dir trotzdem, richtig danken. Also wenn du Lust hast, würde ich dich gerne mal zu einem Kaffee einladen."

"Das ist nicht-", wollte Umi es höflich verneinen, aber die Blonde unterbrach sie:

"Ich bestehe drauf. Also bis bald und melde dich."

Mit diesem Worten verließ die junge Frau das Kaffee und Umi schaute auf dem Zettel.

"Eri Ayase Nummer XXXX XXXX XXXX. Also Eri ist ihr Name. Ayase? Mhm, wo habe ich den Namen schon mal gehört?", dachte Umi und wollte den Zettel eigentlich weg schmeißen, aber da dachte sie an ihr Horoskop.

"Humbug. Aber was habe ich zu verlieren. Vielleicht, ist sie ja ganz nett und wir werden Freundinnen."

~ Love Live! A Story ~

"Tut mir leid, Elicchi. Mir ist leider, etwas dazwischen gekommen. Ich schaffe es nicht zu unserem Date."

Eri lass sich die SMS, mehrfach durch und dachte:

"Was soll das? Erst läuft es gut, zwischen uns und nun machst sie wieder das Gleiche. Mensch, Nozomi. Nach unserem Streit, da warst du so lieb zu mir. Aber nun ist es, wie davor. Hast nie Zeit für mich. Ich weiß, ich soll dir Freiraum geben, aber ist es dir egal, dass wir uns einen Monat nicht mehr gesehen haben? Was soll ich nur machen?"

Eri überlegte, wie sie mit dieser Situation fertig werden sollte.

"Vielleicht hat Nico einen Rat für mich.", sagte Eri zu sich selber und holte ihr Handy raus. Danach wählte sie die Nummer und wartete, dass Nico abnimmt.

"Hallo, Eri. Was gibt's denn?", fragte eine helle Mädchenstimne, worauf Eri erwiderte:

"Nico, hast du zeit? Es geht um Nozomi. Ich weiß, nicht mehr weiter."

"Warte, warte. Hast du nicht gesagt, es läuft wieder gut bei euch?"

"Ja, anfangs. Aber jetzt ist es schon, fast ein Monat her, wo wir mal zusammen Zeit verbracht haben."

"Ehrlich gesagt Eri, ich würde Schluss-"

"NEIN, DAS WILL ICH NICHT.", schrie Eri in den Hörer rein. Eri wartete auf Nicos Antwort, welche nach einer kurzen Pause kam:

"Es wäre das beste, für mein Trommelfell, wenn wir uns treffen.

Kennst du, dass Maiden Café? Wie wäre es damit? In einer Stunde? Und keine Sorge ich lade dich ein."

"Nein, kenne ich nicht. Aber wenn, wur uns im Park treffen, dann kannst du mir sicher den Weg zeigen."

"Meinetwegen, also bis nachher."

"Ja, bis gleich Nico.", verabschiedete sich Eri und machte sich fertig. Danach machte Eri auf dem Weg, denn sie wusste, dass Nico es nicht leiden konnte zu warten.

Viel zu früh, am Treffpunkt angekommen, beschloss Eri sich die Wartezeit mit ihren Handy zu vertreiben. Sie lasst sich die SMS von Nozomi durch und dachte sich:

"Es ist, wie vor unseren Streit. Keine guten morgen SMSs. Keine gute Nacht SMSs. Nicht mal eine Frage, wie mein Tag war. Immer bin ich es, die sich meldet und wenn, dann kommt immer das gleiche. Morgen. Gut und dir? Sorry habe jetzt keine Zeit, melde mich später. Und aus später, wurde gar nicht. Diese Woche war die Schlimmste, den da fängt jede SMS mit. Tut mir leid an. Meistens war es: Tut mir leid, Handy war aus. Gehe aber jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht. Meld mich morgen. Was soll ich nur machen?"

"Hallo Eri, bist du da?"

Eri erschrak leicht und schaute überrascht zu Nico, welche plötzlich vor ihr stand.

"Tut mir leid, Nico. Ich war mit meinem Kopf, wo anders. Wie geht's dir denn so? Danke das du Zeit für mich hast.", begrüßte Eri Nico, welche darauf erwiderte:

"Kein Problem. Meine zeit ist zwar kostbare, aber ich habe immer etwas zeit für eine Freundin. Mir geht es gut. Danke und dir?"

"Schlecht."

"Das konnte ich mir denken, also was ist los?"

"Ach, Nico. Nozomi meldet sich nicht mehr, so oft. Sie sagt, unsere Dates ab oder in letzter Minute, kam ihr was dazwischen. Das ist so frustrierend. Ich meine, ist es nicht normal, dass man Zeit mit der Person verbringen möchte, welche man liebt?"

Während Eri erzählte, da sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Nico ging auf Eri zu, strich aufbauen mit ihrer rechten Hand über Eri linken Arm und meinte:

"Das tut mir leid, Eri. Hast du schon versucht, mit Nozomi zu reden? Ich mein ja, es ist schließlich eure Beziehung."

"Das habe ich versucht, aber sie meinte, ich würde zu sehr klammern. Dabei lass ich ihr schon genug Freiraum. Aber ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn wir uns einmal die Woche sehen, oder in 2 Wochen?"

"Nein, ich finde du hast recht, aber vielleicht, solltet ihr Schluss-"

"NICO! Zum letzten Mal. Ich werde nicht Schluss machen.", unterbrach Eri Nico wütend. Nico seufzte und meinte:

"Schon gut. Lass uns ins Café gehen, ich muss erstmal nachdenken."

"Ok Nico, aber dort heißt es, meine Freundin und keine Namen."

"Ja. ja. Obwohl, meinst du nicht, dass ihr mal langsam, aus dem Schrank heraus kommt?"

"Nico. Du weißt, dass Thema ist Offlimit.", sagte Eri ernst und Nico nickte nur mit ihren Kopf. Dabei sagte sie leise zu sich selbst etwas. Was Eri nur schwer verstehen konnte. Es klang wie, 4 Jahre zusammen und als ob, dass niemand bemerkt hätte. Eri wollte mit Nico nicht streiten, denn sie weißt, dass sie eigentlich recht hatte. Also, beließ Eri es dabei und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Café.

"Das ist aber, ein kleines Café.", meinte Eri, als sie ankamen und Nico erwiderte darauf:

"Ja, aber dafür hat man hier seine Privatsphäre und um diese Uhrzeit ist hier kaum etwas los. Genau, was wir brauche."

Als Nico die Tür öffnete, da ertönte ein klingen und beide gingen rein. Eri folgte Nico und auf dem ersten Blick musste sie feststellen, dass Nico recht hatte. Außer ihnen, waren nur 2 weitere Gäste da.

Im vorbei gehen, da konnte Eri, einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Kellnerin werfen. Ihr erster Gedanke war:

"Süß. Die sieht echt niedlich aus, mit ihrer Dienstmädchen-Kleidung. Ich glaube, deswegen heißt es, Maiden Café."

Als Nico sich, für einen Tisch am Fenster entscheiden hatte, da setzten sich beide und Nico fragte Eri:

"Ist ein Kaffee, für dich in Ordnung? Oder möchtest du, noch was anderes?"

"Nein, danke. Ein Kaffee reicht mir schon."

"In Ordnung, dann können wir ja bestellen.", sagte Nico und drückte die Klingel, um die Kellnerin zu rufen. Eri fragte sich, ob sie ignoriert wird oder auf englisch begrüßt wird. Eri sah die Kellnerin kommen und mit einem Lächeln, sagte sie:

"Herzlich willkommen im Maiden Café, verehrte Damen. Wie kann ich ihnen heute dienen? Welcome to-"

Eri kicherte, denn sie fand es einfach zu süß und meinte darauf:

"Das ist in Ordnung. Ich kann japanische. Aber sie sind nicht die Einzigste, die diesen Fehler gemacht hat."

"Ehm. Es tut mir leid, verehrte Dame. Ich hätte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen soll.", meinte die Kellnerin darauf und Eri dachte sich:

"Sie ist echt süß und wurde sie rot? Mit Nozomi könnte ich nicht her kommen, denn sie wird zu schnell eifersüchtig."

Gerade als, Eri ein richtig Blick in die braunen Augen der Kellnerin werfen konnte, da unterbrach Nico die Szene.

"Wir hätten gerne, 2 Tassen Kaffee.", und die Kellnerin erwiderte darauf, höflich:

"Sehr wohl. Ich werde es ihnen gleich bringen."

Als die Kellnerin ging, schaute Eri ihr noch etwas nach, bevor sie sich ihrer Gesprächspartnerin widmete. Nico schaute sie mit einen breiten grinsen an und meinte leise:

"Na, neue Beute gefunden?"

"Rede, keinen Unsinn. Du weißt, dass ich treu bin, aber die Uniform gefällt mir.", antwortete Eri ihr ernst.

"Ja sicher, die Uniform."

"Nico, ich meine es so."

"Ja, ich glaube dir ja."

"Dann ist es ja gut."

"Soll ich, nach ihrer Nummer fragen?"

"Nico!"

Nico kicherte gehässig und meinte:

"Ok Spaß bei Seite. Du wolltest, doch über das Problem mit deiner Freundin reden?"

"Ja. Du kennst meine Freundin? Ihr Freund hat wieder angefangen, sich nicht mehr zu melden. Er nimmt sich nicht einmal, mehr zeit für ihre Dates. Die beiden reden noch kaum miteinander, aber meine Freundin liebt ihn so sehr, dass sie nicht Schluss machen möchte. Aber sie und ich, wissen nicht mehr weiter. Also Nico, was soll meine Freundin machen? Einfach Schluss machen? 4 Jahre aus dem Fenster schmeißen?", fragte Eri und Nico konnte sehen, dass Eri verzweifelt war. Aber Nico konnte auch die Kellnerin sehen, welche gerade mit ihrem Kaffees kommt, also schwieg Nico und lächelte Erin an. Eri wollte gerade fragen, ob Nico nichts dazu einfällt, da stellte die Kellnerin das Tablett ab. Während sie, die Kaffees verteilte, da fragte sie:

"So meine Damen. Hier ist der Kaffee. Haben Sie außerdem noch ein Wunsch?"

Beide vereinten die Frage und die Kellnerin antwortete darauf:

"Sehr wohl meine Damen. Sollten Sie es sich anders überlegt haben, dann zögern Sie nicht mich zu rufen. Bitte genießen Sie ihren Aufenthalt."

"Ja, werden wir. Danke schön.", sagte Niko und die Kellnerin verbeugte sich nochmals, bevor sie zurück zur Kasse ging.

"Sag mal, es ist richtig, dass sie sich immer bei ihm melden? Das sie immer die Dates plant? Ist das so richtig?"

Eri überlegt kurz, bevor sie antwortete:

"Ja leider. In letzter Zeit muss sie sich immer melden, sonst würde sie überhaupt nichts mehr vom ihm hören."

"Ok. Gut sag deiner Freundin folgendes: 1. Sie soll sich nicht mehr bei ihm melden. 2. Sie soll sich mehr mit Freunden treffen, vielleicht kann sie sich etwas ablenken. Denn ich finde der Freund von ihr nimmt zuviel. Eine Beziehung ist, ein ständiges nehmen und geben. Vielleicht wird er erkennen, dass sie nicht selbstverständlich ist. Sie sollte nicht immer alles machen. Er kann auch was machen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommt es zu einem Gespräch und die Beiden können, dann an ihrer Beziehung arbeiten. Sonst, tut mir leid, ich würde es beenden."

Eri hörte sich, Nicos Rat an, aber sie wurde trauriger, je mehr sie hörte. Am Ende des Rates, sagte Eri zu Nico:

"Das ist nicht schlecht, Nico. Aber wenn die Freunde."

Zeigte mit ihren Zeigefinger auf Nico.

"Keine zeit habe, für ihre Freundin."

Zeigte mit dem gleichen Finger auf sich.

"Wie soll sie sich, dann ablenken lassen?"

"Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du ihre einstige Freundin bist? Eri? Komm schon, sag nicht das ist dein ernst?"

Eri schaute Nico an und nickte, leicht verlegen den Kopf und meinte:

"Ja. Aber das erste Halbjahr des Semesters, da war sie halt nur mit ihrem Freund zusammen. Dabei hat sie irgendwie, keinen Anschluss gefunden. Einen Ballett Club gibt es leider nicht. Ok ihr Freund, der wird leider schnell eifersüchtige und sie möchte keinen Streit provozieren. Daher, hat sie nicht versucht, irgendeinem anderen Club zu finden."

"Eri. Das ist traurig. Ich meine, die Freundin bleibt Zuhause und er zieht, mit seinem Kumpels durch die Gegend. Wer ich sie, da würde ich nicht auf Abruf warten. Denn ich finde-"

"Nico Nico Nii. Nico Nico Nii.", erklingt Nicos Handy, Nico holte es aus ihrer Handtasche und schaute nach. Eri konnte erkennen, wie Nicos Gesicht von ernst zum strahlenden wurde. Dann schaute sie Eri an, darauf wirkte sie irgendwie geschockt. Bevor Eri fragen konntet, was los war, da sprang sie auf und sagte:

"Tut mir leid Eri, familiäre Notfall. Ich muss los."

Nico umarmte Eri und flüsterte in ihr Ohr:

"Geh mal raus und hab Spaß. Warte nicht nur auf Nozomi."

Eri nickte mit ihren Kopf und konnte nur sehen, wie Nico aus dem Café regelrechte raus strömte.

"Familiärer Notfall? Mit dem Gesicht? Das glaube ich nicht.", dachte Eri, nahm einen Schluck vom ihren Kaffee und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Eri dachte darüber nach, was Nico ihr gesagt hatte:

"Nico hat zwar recht, aber ich möchte keine Geld für einen Club ausgeben, welcher mich nicht interessiert. Und in unseren Klassen, da haben sich schon Cliquen gebildet. Selbst schuld, ich musste ja, jede Pause mit Nozomi telefonieren. Würde ich doch nur, in eins der Mädchen- Wohnheime wohnen, dann hätte ich sicher kein Problem neue Freunde zu finden. Aber das geht nicht. Ich kann meine Eltern nicht noch mehr zumuten. Die Bezahlen schon das Studium und das ist mehr, als genug für mich. Vielleicht, verbringe ich einfach mehr zeit mit Arisa."

Eri wollte sich gerade ein Idee einfallen lassen, wie sie mehr zeit mit ihrer Schwester verbringen konnte. Doch da fühlte sie sich auf einmal beobachtet, also schaute Eri sich um. Sie mußte feststellen, dass nur noch Sie und die Kellnerin im Café waren.

"Mhn, vielleicht gefalle ich ihr oder."

Eri schaute auf die Uhrzeit.

"Oder sie hat gleich Feierabend. Ach, egal. Habe eh nur noch ein Schluck Kaffee, dann kan ich bezahlen und."

Doch Eris Gedanken wurden durch einen Satz unterbrochen, welchen Nico gesagt hatte:

"Keine sorge, ich lade dich ein."

"Verdammt, Nico! Sag jetzt nicht, ich habe kein Geld dabei.", dachte Eri wütend und durchsuchte ihr Handtasche. Nach einer kurzen Zeit, war Eri erfolgreich, aber es war nicht genug. Sie versuchte Nico anzurufen, nur der Anruf ging direkt zur Mailbox.

"Mist, was mache ich jetzt? Vielleicht, nehmen sie mein Handy, als Pfand oder ich kann hier aushelfen? Aber Nico, ich schwöre dir, wenn sie die Polizei rufen, dann setzt es was. Oh Göttin, ist das peinlich. So was, ist mir noch nie passiert. Am besten ich bringe, dass hinter mir."

Eri betätigte, die Klingel und mit jedem Schritt, wie die Kellnerin kann, umso nervöser wurde Eri.

"Verdammt, es muss ja auch noch, eine süße Kellnerin sein.", dachte Eri noch mehr nervöser, als vorher. Als die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch kam, sprach Eri, mit voller Hoffnung:

"Ehm, das ist mir jetzt sehr peinlich. Aber eigentlich wollte meine Begleitung, mich einladen. Jetzt habe ich, aber nur 150¥ dabei. Können wir vielleicht, mein Handy als Pfand da lassen. Ich bin in ca. 1 Stunde mit dem restlichen 200¥ zurück."

Aber leider wurden Eris Hoffnungen zerstört, als die Kellnerin, ihr erklärte:

"Tut mir leid, verehrte Dame. Aber wir schließen bald. Das können wir leider nicht so machen."

"Was machen wir jetzt? Die Polizei rufen?", fragte Eri verzweifelt und verfluchte ihr Glück. Erst Nozomi und dann Nico und zum Schluss, die Polizei. Aber ihr traurigen und düsteren Gedanken wurde zerstört, als die Kellnerin, mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, ihr sagte:

"Ist gut. Die Kaffees gehen aufs Haus."

Eri konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen, sie lächelte die Kellnerin an und umarmte sie. Es waren nur 350¥, aber nach einer längeren Zeitraum, war es endlich mal etwas Gutes.

"Danke. Danke. Danke. Das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Wie kann ich dir danken?", sagte Eri begeistert und schaute der Kellnerin, in die Augen. Als die Kellnerin sich sanft löste, da dachte Eri, sie wäre zu weit. Aber die Kellnerin meinte freundlich:

"Wenn Sie kurz auf den Laden aufpassen würden, das wäre mir Dank genug. Denn ich muss nur noch das Geld holen."

"Ja, das kann ich machen.", sagte Eri und sah, wie die Kellnerin hinter einer Tür verschwand. Eri wollte ihr Danken, aber wie?

"Ich habs. Ein Kaffee für ein Kaffee. Ich lade sie einfach ein. Schade, dass sie hier keine Namensschilder tragen, sonst wüsste ich ihren Namen. Am besten ich gebe ihr meine Nummer und lass keine Verhandlungen zu.", dachte Eri und schrieb ihre Nummer auf einen Zettelchen. Danach ging sie zur Kasse und wartete etwas. Als die Kellnerin wieder kan, kassierte sie ab und sagte:

"Danke für ihren Besuch und beehren sie uns bald wieder."

Eri legte einen Zettel neben der Kasse und meinte:

"Ich würde dir trotzdem, richtig danken. Also wenn du Lust hast, würde ich dich gerne mal zu einem Kaffee einladen."

"Das ist nicht-", wollte die Kellnerin erwidern, aber Eri unterbrach sie:

"Ich bestehe drauf. Also bis bald und melde dich."

Mit diesem Worten verließ Eri das Kaffee und ging gut gelaunt nach Hause.

Als sie Zuhause war, da hatte sie gehofft von ihrer Kellnerin zuhören, aber leider kam keine Nachricht an.

"Wenn Sie sich nicht meldet, soll ich, dann nochmals hingehen? Nein, dass wäre mir unangenehm. Ich möchte sie zu nichts zwingen.", dachte Eri in ihrem Bett, sie legte ihren Kopf aufs Kissen, schaute die Decke an und dachte weiter:

"Ich frage mich, wie sie wohl so ist. Wie alt sie wohl ist? Welche Hobbys sie hat? Vielleicht, sind sie auch für mich interessant. Vielleicht, interessiert sie sich fürs Ballett. Das wäre schön."

Ihre Gedanken wurden vom ihren Handy unterbrochen und Eri schaute nach. Leider war es nur Nico und sie schrieb:

"Tut mir leid, wegem vorhin. Musste, aber wirklich los. Denk daran, ab heute keine guten Morgen SMS oder gute Nacht SMS. Und lass dich bitte, irgendwie ablenken. Ich mag es nicht, euch so zusehen."

Eri seufzte traurig, bis eben hatte sie gute Laune, aber nun kam die ganzen Beziehungsprobleme wieder.

"Wenn Nozomi, nur mit mir reden würde. Vielleicht, hätten wir dann nicht, solche Probleme.", dachte Eri nach, bevor sie antwortete:

"Ist gut. Ja mache ich, danke für alles."

Eri legte sich um und seufzte ins Kissen. Wie gern würde sie jetzt, mit Nozomi kuscheln. Normalerweise würde Eri, jetzt eine gute Nacht SMS schreiben, aber sie wollte auf Nico hören. Jedoch, konnte sie nicht anders und schrieb Nozomi eine gute Nacht SMS.

"So, ich melde mich erst wieder, wenn sie mir geschrieben hat.", dachte Eri und wollte, so mit Nicos Rat beginnen.

Auf eine Antwort mußte Eri, bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Aber zur ihrer Überraschung, war es jemand anderes. Eri schaute nochmal auf den Namen und sagte, leise mit einem lächeln:

"Sonodo, Umi."

Kapitel 2 Begegnung Ende


	3. Chapter 3

Eri war in der Schulcafeteria, wartete auf Nico, mit welcher sie sich für die Mittagspause verabredet hatte.

"Nico lässt sich zeit. Wenn ich denke, dass sie es nicht leiden kann, wenn man zu spät kommt. Aber sie lässt einen 5 Minuten. Streich das. 10 Minuten warten. Ich frage mich, wo sie bleibt.", dachte Eri und schaute sich um, dabei hält sie Ausschau nach der kleinen Schwarzhaarigen. In der Schulcafeteria herrschte, dass übliche treiben. Die üblichen Gruppen, saßen zusammen und aßen. Dabei wurde sich unterhalten. Dabei wirkte Eri, welche alleine am Tisch sahst, irgendwie einsam oder ausgestoßen.

"Nichts von Nico zusehen und von Nozomi habe ich auch nichts gehört. Ist schon bald der 2 Tag um, seit meiner SMS.", dachte Eri sich und wollte eigentlich Nico schreiben, aber ihr Blick blieb an das Pärchen, am Nachbartisch hängen.

"Mio-chan, Mio-chan. Sag ah.", sagte eine Braunhaarige, mit Schulterlangen Haaren, dabei hielt sie eine Erdbeere mit der Gabel. Die Brauneugie wollte wohl, die junge Frau, mit dem langen schwarzen Haaren füttern.

"Mhm, ah.", sagte die Frau, mit dem blaugrauen Augen und machte den Mund auf. Nachdem Mio, die Erdbeere gegessen hatte, da meinte die Braunhaarige:

"Und war mein Herz lecker?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ganz einfach, dass war von meinem Kuchen, daß Herz und als ich es dir gab, so wurde es zu meinen. Das wäre doch ein guter Song. Mein Erdbeere Herz schenke ich dir. Es ist süß und sauer."

"Yui. So etwas peinlich, könnte ich nicht singen. Aber möchtest du, auch meine Erdbeere haben? "

"Nein, etwas süßeres."

Mit diesem Worten, klaute Yui einen Kuss von Mio. Der Kuss war nicht lange und als sich beide trennten, da lächelten sich beide an. Da wurde Mio plötzlich knallrot und sagte etwas, welches Eri nicht verstehen konnte.

"Aber Mio, letztes auf der Bühne."

"Mensch, Yui. Das war ein schöner Unfall, aber wir sollten langsam zur Probe, also lass das.", unterbrach Mio Yui, welche meinte:

"Ok. Wenn ich mich anstrenge, kriege ich, dann meine Kuschel-Einheiten heute Abend?", fragte Yui so niedlich, dass Eri auch keine andere Antwort gäben würde, wie Mio:

"Ja, ich komme dann zu dir."

Eri löste ihren Blick, von dem Liebespaar und schaute auf ihr Handy.

"Die haben es gut. Ich würde heute Abend, auch gerne mit Nozomi kuscheln. Aber sie meldet sich einfach nicht. Vermisst sie mich, denn gar nicht?", fragte Eri sich selber und eine Träne lief ihren Gesicht herunter.

"Hey, ich dachte, du hättest gute Neuigkeiten.", unterbrach eine bekannte Stimme, Eris Gedanken. Eri wischte sich die Träne weg und schaute Nico an.

"Ja,die habe ich. Ich war nur in Gedanken."

"Das habe ich gemerkt, also was ist los?"

"Nico, es ist nur das üblich. Leider, ich hoffe dein Rat hilft."

"Wir werden sehen. Ich kann leider nichts daran machen. Also Eri was sind, denn nun die guten Neuigkeiten? ", fragte Nico und sah, wie sich Eris Mundwinkel nach oben verschoben. Eri wartete bis Nico sich hinsetzte und erzählte dann:

"Also, du weißt noch, die Kellnerin von Café, welche mir, dank dir, aus der Klemme geholfen hat. Die hat sich gestern gemeldet und wir treffen uns am Sonntag zum Kaffee."

"Das freut mich, wie heißt sie denn? Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hab sitzen lassen."

"Ist schon gut, Nico. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir böse sein soll, oder ich dich umarmen soll. Aber, egal. Also sie heißt Umi Sonodo und sie meinte, dass sie eine Einladung von so einer schönen Frau nicht ablehnen könnte. Ich glaube, dass jedenfalls."

"Wieso, dass denn?"

"Ehm, weil. Als ich ihr gerade antworten wollte, da bekam ich noch eine Nachricht von ihr. Da stand drin, dass die Erste eine Freundin geschrieben hatte, aber das sie mich dennoch gern treffen würde.", erklärte Eri Nico die Situation. Nico erwiderte darauf:

"Ok. Vielleicht, ist sie schüchtern und deswegen hat ihre Freundin dir geschrieben. Kannst sie ja fragen."

"Ja, das mache ich. Aber sollte ich ihr von meiner Beziehung erzählen?"

"Ich würde es erst, dann machen, wenn sie mehr von dir will. Sonst lernt euch erstmal kennen. Baut eine Freundschaft auf und wer weiß, vielleicht ist bis dahin dein Problem gelöst."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Eri, schaut böse zu Nico und dachte:

"Wenn sie jetzt wieder mit Schluss machen kommt, dann."

"Das du am Ende, glückliche bist."

So konnte Eri nicht mehr auf Nico böse sein und lächelte sie an.

"Das hoffe ich auch.", sagte Eri leise, mit ein verträumten Blick und dachte dabei, an die schöne Zeit, welche sie mit Nozomi hatte.

"Ich hoffe, dass unsere Beziehung so wird, wie früher.", dachte Eri voller Zuversicht.

"So Eri, ich muss jetzt zur Vorlesung. Wir sehen uns und viel Spaß mit dem Treffen mit Umi.", sagte Nico und verabschiedete sich von Eri, welche darauf erwiderte:

"Ok Nico, wir sehen uns und danke."

"Bitte und melde dich, wenn etwas ist."

"Ja, mache ich.", sagte Eri und sah, wie Nico ging. Eri holte ihr Handy raus und schaute nach. Keine neuen Nachrichten von Nozomi waren angekommen, so las Eri sich die SMS von Umi nochmals durch:

"Hallo Eri-chan, Ich bin es, deine Maide und wollte fragen, wann du Zeit hast? Ich kann ja nicht eine Einladung von so einer hübschen Frau, wie du es bist, absagen. Mit freundlichen grüßen: Sonodo, Umi."

Eri schaute sich, darauf die 2 SMS an.

"Tut mir leid, Ayase-san. Eigentlich wollte ich dir schreiben, aber meine sogenannten beste Freundin, konnte nicht abwarten und hat dir geschrieben. Natürlich wäre ich über ein Treffen zum Kaffee sehr erfreut und wollte wissen, ab wann du Zeit hast? Wenn du noch magst, melde dich bei mir. Mit freundlichen grüßen Sonodo, Umi."

"Ich freue mich auf unser Treffen Umi.", sagte Eri leise, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, zu sich selbst.

Jedoch verlief, die Woche nur schleppen für Eri. Bis zum Donnerstag, wo sie eine SMS von Nozomi bekommen hatte.

"Hi Eri, wie geht es dir? Du hast dich lange nicht bei mir gemeldet? Ist dir irgendetwas passiert? Meld dich bitte mal, bei mir."

Eri überlegte nicht lange und rief Nozomi an. Nach kurzem läuten nahm Nozomi ab.

"Hi Elicchi, na wie geht es dir? "

"Hi Nozomi, mir geht es gut und dir?"

"Auch. Sag mal, warum meldest du dich nicht mehr? Sag mir nicht, dass du eine andere hast?"

"Was? Spinnst du? Ich Ich habe keine andere und das weißt du. Du hast dich auch nicht mehr, bei mir gemeldet. 4 Tage habe ich, auf eine SMS von dir gewartet."

"Elicchi, du weißt, ich habe viel um die Ohren. Und du weißt, ich sage dir lieber, was ich denke. Und ich denke, du suchst nur ein Grund, um mit mir Schluss zumachen."

"Red doch keinen quatsch. Ich liebe dich und ich will nicht Schluss machen."

"Wirklich? Warum, regst du dich über Kleinigkeiten auf."

"Weil ich dich vermisse. Es ist schon 1 Monat her, wo wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen haben."

"Eri. Es tut mir leid. Du hast recht. Ich werde versuchen Zeit für dich zu finden. Aber, jetzt muss ich los. Bis bald."

"Nozomi? Hallo? Aufgelegt. Ich fass es nicht. Da meldet sie sich und wir streiten.", sagte Eri zu sich und schaute in ihr Spiegelbild. Sie schaute sich selber in die Augen und dachte:

"Vielleicht, ändert sie sich jetzt. Sie hat sich entschuldigt und will Zeit für mich finden. Und bei ihrer Eifersucht, da konnte ich mir denken, dass sie solche Schlüssel zieht. Ich sollte ihr nichts von Umi erzählen, sonst verliere ich sie."

Eri kamen die Tränen und traurig dachte sie:

"Aber, warum sagt sich nicht, dass sie mich auch liebt? Mensch, warum muss alles immer, so kompliziert sein?"

Eri versuchte an diesem Abend, ihre Sorgen mit dem Studium zu verdrängen und vertiefte sich ins lernen.

Eris Laune war, bis Samstag auf den Tiefpunkt. Nozomi hat sich zwar am Freitag gemeldet, aber nur um ihr zu sagen, dass sie für 2 Wochen auf Bildungsreise ist und somit keine Zeit hat. Nico war auch keine Hilfe, denn sie meinte, dass sie es einfach beenden soll oder eine Beziehungspause einlegen soll. Welches Eri nicht will. Eri sahst an ihren Schreibtisch und lernte, als ihr Handy ging.

"Nozomi? Vielleicht hat sie doch Zeit?", dachte Eri, als sie ihr Handy nahm, um zu sehen, wer ihr geschrieben hat. Jedoch, wurde sie überrascht, als sie die SMS lass:

"Guten Morgen Ayase-san. Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, dass unser Treffen noch steht. Aber sollte dir etwas dazwischen gekommen sein, dann können wir es verschieben. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen. Mit freundlichen grüßen Umi."

Eri schrieb Umi zurück:

"Guten Morgen Umi, Mir geht es gut und dir? Unser Treffen steht und ich freue mich drauf dich kenne zu lernen. Liebe grüße Eri."

Eri fing an zu lächeln und dachte sich:

"Auch wenn, alles nicht so gut läuft. Ich bin mir sicher, eine neue Freundin, kann mich davon ablenken. Ich bin gespannt, wie meine süße Heldin, wohl so in privat ist."

Ihre Gedanken wurde von Umis SMS unterbrochen.

"Danke. Mir geht es auch gut. Ich freue mich auch. Also wir sehen uns morgen. Hab einen schönen Tag."

Eri schrieb zurück:

"Bitte schön. Dankeschön, wünsche ich dir auch. Wir sehen uns, dann morgen."

"Hihi. Ich freue mich auf morgen. Aber was ziehe ich an?", dachte Eri plötzlich und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Sie durchsuchen ihn und stellte fest:

"Ich habe nichts zum anziehen! Für meine Lieblings Tops, ist es zu kalt. Und den Pullover habe ich von Nozomi. Ich glaube, ich muss Schoppen gehen.", dachte Eri und verbrachte, die meiste Zeit des Tages damit, etwas zu finden. Sie hatte auch ein schönes Oberteil gefunden, ein dunkle blauer Pullover, aber am Sonntag morgen:

"Verdammte Jeans! Geh zu!", flüchtete Eri, über ihren Versuch das störrisch Kleidungsstück an zu bekommen. Sie hatte schon alles versucht: Luft anhalten, hoch springen und nun versuchte Eri es mit, auf dem Bett liegen und zumachen. Bei dem ganzen Lärm, kam eine jüngere, blonde Frau, in Eris Zimmer rein und fragte:

"Eri? Was machst du, denn da?"

"Ach, Arisa. Was soll ich machen? Ich bin dicker geworden und kriege meine Lieblings Jeans nicht zu.", erzählte Eri, ihr leiden und hatte dabei, einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. Arisas blaue Augen strahlten vor Schadenfreude, als sie zu lachen anfing.

"Gemein. Deine große Schwester, ist hier am leiden und du findest das witzig."

"Nein. So ist das nicht. Aber du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass Papa letzte Woche, die Wäsche gemacht hat. Und ich glaube, du versuchst gerade, in meine Jeans rein zukommen.", meinte Arisa vergnügt darauf und Eri zog sich schnell die Jeans aus und schaute nach. Tatsächlich war die Größe zu klein. Eri stöhnte auf und meinte:

"Lass mich raten, meine Jeans ist bei dir?"

"Ich schau mal nach.", antwortete ihr Arisa, welche ging und nach kurzer Zeit wieder ins Eris Zimmer kam. Sie machte die Tür zu und hatte in ihre Hand, die gleiche Jeans, wie Eri. Arisa gab, Eri die Jeans, welche sie direkt anzog und zufrieden feststellen musste, dass sie passte. Eri schaute sich, ihr Outfit im Spiegel an und war zufrieden.

"Hast du, heute ein Date mit Nozomi?", fragte Arisa unschuldig.

"Nein, ich treffe mich mit einer Freundin."

"Ah, mit Nico, aber dafür machst du dich, sonst nicht so hübsch."

"Nein, es ist auch nicht Nico. Ich treffe mich mit einer Freundin, welche du nicht kennst."

"Ok, aber wenn du wieder kommst, dann bin ich noch bei Yukiho, wegen der Nachhilfe."

"Wieder mit der Hübschen?", fragte Eri, während sie sich fertig schminkt. Eri konnte, im Spiegel sehen, wie sich auf Arisa, ein leichte Röte bildete.

"Ja, die nette Freundin, von Yukihos Schwester."

"Mhm, wäre sie nichts für dich?", fragte Eri necken nach.

"Eri! Ich bewundere sie nur. Sie ist nett, freundlich und hilfsbereit. Klar ist sie hübsch, aber ich kann mir keiner Beziehung, wie du mit Nozomi hast vorstellen."

"Ja, tut mir leid. Ich möchte, nur wissen, ob du einen besonderen Menschen gefunden hast und ihn/sie dann auch kennen lernen."

"Keine sorge Eri, wenn ich jemanden gefunden habe, dann komme ich zu dir. Ich finde es toll, dass du solange mit Nozomi zusammen bist."

Eri schwieg dazu, schaute auf die Uhrzeit und dachte sich:

"Ich habe zwar noch Zeit, aber besser zu früh, als zu spät. Arisa soll nichts von meinem Problemen wissen. Was, wenn wir Schluss machen? Sie möchte Nozomi auch."

"Oh, Mist. Ich komme noch zu spät. Sorry Arisa, aber ich muss jetzt los. Wir sehen uns heute Abend.", sagte Eri und holte sich ihre Handtasche. Danach verabschiedete sie sich von Arisa und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Café.

"Mist, ich bin 15 Minuten zu früh da. Was soll ich machen? Drinnen oder draußen warten?", überlegte Eri. Aber nach 5 Minuten, da wurde ihr Problem gelöst. Denn Umi kam um die Ecke gelaufen und Eri dachte sich:

"Wow. Privat ist meine Heldin noch hübscher und süßer, als in der Maide Uniform. Das wird sicher ein schöner vormittag."

~ Love Live! A Story ~

"Umi? Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht nervös bist?", fragte Honoka Umi, in ihrer Wohnung. Umi lächelte Honoka an und meinte:

"Ja, Honoka. Ich bin mir sicher. Ich meine, warum sollte ich nervös sein? Ist doch nur Einladung zum Kaffee trinken, und vielleicht eine nette Unterhaltung. Also, ich sehe keinen Grund zur Sorge."

"Das sagst du, aber ich kenne dich. Du wirst bei fremden, immer so nervös und dann sagst du kaum etwas und spielst, mit deinem Händen herum. So wie jetzt.", stellte Honoka fest. Umi schaute auf ihre Hände und musste feststellen, dass Honoka recht hatte. Umi seufzte und meinte dazu:

"Ich hasse es, wenn du recht hast. Aber, eigentlich habe ich, doch keinen Grund nervös zu sein. Ich meine, vielleicht ist sie ganz nett und wir werden Freundinnen."

"Aber, sie ist dein Typ und du willst mehr, richtig?"

"Nein, so ist es nicht. Ich hätte dir nicht sagen sollen, dass ich sie hübsch finde."

"Ok, dann bist du normal nervös. Aber, mal ne frage, wann trefft ihr euch?"

"In einer Stunde, warum?"

"Ok und so willst du los?"

"Ja Honoka. Was stimmt, denn mit meinem Outfit nicht?", fragte Umi und schaute sich, ihren blau-weiß, gestreiften Pullover an.

"Ehm, der Pullover ist schön Umi. Aber die Jogginghose, die passt nicht ganz dazu."

Umi schaute an sich runter, schaute Honoka, mit einem nervös lächeln an. Danach sprintet Umi ins Schlafzimmer und kam nach kurzer Zeit, nun in einer Jeanshose gekleidet, wieder.

"So besser?"

"Ja viel besser. Und du bist nachher, dann bei mir?"

"Ja, Honoka. Ich hab es ja versprochen. Nimm schon mal, die Arbeitsblätter für Yukiho und Arisa mit. Sollte ich später kommen, dann können die beiden schon mal anfangen."

"Ok mache ich und du erzählst mir dann, wie es gelaufen ist, ok?"

"Ok, aber erst, wenn wir unter uns sind. So habe ich alles? Portmonee, Check. Handy, Check. Schlüssel, Check. Ich hab alles, wenn du soweit bist, dann können wir los.", meinte Umi zu Honoka, welche sich die Arbeitsblätter nahm und dann zusammen mit Umi, die Wohnung verließ.

Unterwegs unterhielt sich beide, über ihre Studium bzw. Honoka redete mehr über ihre Ausbildung und Kenta. An einer Kreuzung trennten sie sich und Umi ging alleine zum Café, wo sie bald Eri treffen würde.

"Mhm, ich habe noch 10 Minuten, bevor wir uns treffen. Soll ich drin oder draußen warten?", fragte Umi sich, als sie um die Ecke ging, welche zum Café führte. Aber, als Umi ihren Blick Richtung Café wandte, da konnte sie schon die hübsche, blonde Frau sehen.

"Oh, Göttin. Sie ist schon da. ruhig bleiben, Umi. Das schaffst du schon. Sei einfach, du selbst. Warum, fangen meine Hände an zu schwitzen?", dachte Umi nervös, ging auf Eri zu und begrüßte sie:

"Guten Morgen, Ayase-san. Wie geht es ihnen? Danke nochmals für die Einladung, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

Eri lächelte Umi an und meinte:

"Guten Morgen Sonodo-san, mir geht es gut und dir? Aber eigentlich, sollte ich dir danken, denn damals hast du mir, wirklich aus der Klemme geholfen. Und ein Kaffee ist, dass mindeste, was ich für meine Heldin ausgeben kann."

Umi würde bei dem Wort Heldin leicht verlegen und schaute zur Seite. Umi fing an, mit ihren Händen zu spielen und antwortete ihr, leicht nervös:

"Danke. Ehm, mir geht es auch gut. Also, ich weiß nicht. So heldenhaft, war meine Tat nun auch wieder nicht."

"Doch, sie war es. Eine Jungfrau in Noten und ihre heldenhaft Retterin. Aber eins stört mich. Könnten wir uns bei Vornamen nennen? Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, meine Heldin beim Familiennamen zu nennen."

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Bitte."

Umi wollte eigentlich beim Nachnamen bleiben, denn so würde sie erzogen. Aber, als sie Eris flehenden Blick sah, da dachte Umi:

"Oh je, mit ihr werde ich es nicht leicht haben. Wie bitte, kann ich bei diesem Blick schon Nein sagen?"

"Also gut, aber dafür hörst du auf, mich eine Heldin zu nennen. Das ist mir, irgendwie peinlich.", sagte Umi, dabei sagte sie den letzten Teil leiser.

"Abgemacht.", antwortete Eri ihr und reichte Umi die Hand. Umi wischte ihre Hand schnell, an ihrer Jeans ab und nahm Eris Hand an.

"Ich hoffe sie sind trocken. Mhm, hat sie eine weiche Haut und einen guten Halt. Nicht zu stark und nicht zu schwach.", dachte Umi sich dabei und Eri fragte:

"Na, sollen wir rein gehen? Nebenbei bemerkt, du kannst bestellen, was du möchtest, es muss kein Kaffee sein."

Umi lächelte Eri an und meinte:

"Ok."

Umi folgte Eri ins Café. Nachdem sie sich einen Tisch ausgesucht hatten, setzten sie sich hin und bestellt hatten, da fragte Eri:

"Also Umi, arbeitest du dort, als Vollkraft oder als Teilzeit?"

"Nein, ich mache nur Teilzeit. Ich bin noch Studentin und studiere an der JWU. Das ist nur ein Nebenjob."

"Wirklich? Ich studiere auch in der JWU und mache mein Studium in Musik und für das Lehramt."

"Also möchten Sie. ehm, ich meine möchtest du eine Musiklehrerin werden?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich träume davon, dass ich eines Tages eine Ballettschule aufmachen kann. Das mit der Lehrerin ist, nur ein Standbein, sollte es nicht so laufen, wie gehofft."

Schwärmte Eri von ihren Traum. Umi lächelte Eri an und dachte:

"Das gefällt mir. Eine Frau, die weiß, was sie will. Ballett ist zwar schön anzusehen, aber ich könnte niemals, diese Körperengen Anzüge, mit dem Tütü tragen."

"Das ist ein schöner Traum. Ballett ist eine schöne Tanzart. Ich war zwar noch in keiner Vorstellung, aber was ich bisher im Fernsehen gesehen habe, dass hat mir gefallen.", sagte Umi ihre ehrliche Meinungen und Eri lächelte sie an. Dabei hatte sie ein Funken im Auge, welche bei Umi kalt den Rücken runter lief. Dies konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Aber bevor Eri etwas sagte, da wurden ihre Getränke gebracht. Für Eri eine Latte-Machato und für Umi eine grünen Tee.

"Schon mal dran gedacht, es mal zu versuchen? Ich würde es dir beibringen.", fragte Eri, nachdem sie wieder unter sich waren. Umi stellte sich, als Ballerina vor und wurde automatisch rot im Gesicht. Verlegen meinte sie:

"Tut mir leid, dass kann ich nicht. Die Sachen wurden mir nicht stehen und so beweglich bin ich nicht."

"Schade. Ich bin sicher, dir würde es stehen, aber genug von mir. Was studierst du denn? Und was hast du für Hobbys?"

Lenkte Eri das Thema um. Umi beruhigte sich etwas und erzählt Eri:

"Also, ich studiere Rechtsgrundlagen und möchte eines Tages, Anwältin werden. Zu meinem Hobbys gehören, Bergsteigen, Kendo, Koto, klassische Tänze und Kyūdō. Wobei ich nur noch Kyūdō, in einem Club, in der Uni nachgehe."

"Wow. Anwältin. Das wäre für mich zu trocken und erst die ganzen Gesetze. Ich hoffe du schaffst das."

"Danke, es ist zwar trocken und manchmal sehr schwer zu verstehen. Aber, ich werde mein bestes geben."

"Das glaube ich dir gerne. Aber, ich habe eine frage. Was ist Kyūdō?"

"Kyūdō ist die Kunst des japanischen Bogenschießens. Man kann es auch gut, mit dem Leben vergleichen. Wenn man ein Ziel hat, dann soll man es nicht aus dem Auge verlieren. Sondern sich darauf konzentrieren, sich anstrengend und dann das Ziel erreichen. Ich finde danach, kann man sich besser auf die nachmittags Vorlesung konzentrieren."

"Klingt interessant und das war eine schöne Metapher."

"Wenn du willst, kannst du ja Montag in der Mittagspause, zu uns in den Clubraum kommen. Dann könntest du es, dir mal anschauen."

Schlug Umi Eri vor. Eri dachte kurz nach und meinte:

"Gerne, warum denn nicht."

Beide fingen an, sich über alles mögliche zu unterhalten. Von Musik bis hin zur Filmen, dabei mussten sie feststellen, dass sie eib ähnlichen Geschmack hatten. Sie unterhielt sich auch über ihr Studium und welche Professoren gut waren, bzw. nicht so gut den Lehrstoff vermitteln konnten. Umi genoss die Zeit mit Eri, bis sie zum Thema Familie kamen.

"Und lebst du noch, bei deinen Eltern oder lebst du im Wohnheim?"

Umi seufzte und meinte:

"Ich wohne in einer Wohnung alleine. Welche mein Onkel gehört, deswegen kann ich mir die Uni leisten."

"Warum? Was ist denn mit deinen Eltern?"

"Tut mir leid Eri, aber das kann ich dir noch nicht erzählen. Denn dafür kennen ich dich noch nicht so gut. Ich möchte dir, erst einmal vertrauen schenken und dann kann ich dir darüber mehr sagen."

"Ist ok Umi. Ich würde, wenn ich familiäre Problem hatte auch nichts, beim ersten Treffen erzählen."

"Danke für dein Verständnis. Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

"Da gibt's nichts zu verbergen. Beide Elternteil gehen arbeiten und ich wohne, mit meiner kleinen Schwester noch im Elternhaus."

"Du hast eine kleine Schwester? Wie alt ist, sie denn?"

"So klein ist sie gar nicht mehr. Sie wird nächsten Jahr schon 16. Warte, ich glaube, ich habe ein Bild von ihr, im Handy.", sagte Eri und suchte in ihrem Handy, nach dem passenden Bild. Nach kurzer Zeit, drehte Eri das Handy um und Umi konnte, ihr bekannt junge blonde Frau sehen.

"Arisa? Deine Schwester ist Arisa, welche ich von Zeit zur Zeit Nachhilfe gebe?", fragte Umi unglaubwürdig. Eri blinzelte, dann kam ihr die Erkenntnis.

"Wie klein die Welt doch ist. Also, bist du, die nette und hübsche Nachhilflehrerin, wovon Arisa so schwärmt.", kommentierte Eri die Situation. Umi wurde bei den Kompliment, leicht rot im Gesicht und sagte:

"Ja das bin und ich."

Umi schaute nochmal auf die Uhr im Café, welche sagte 14:15.

"Ich bin zu spät. Tut mir leid Eri, aber ich sollte um 14 Uhr, bei einer Freundin sein. Um dort deine Schwester und ihrer Schwester Nachhilfe zu geben."

"Muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass wir über 3 Stunden hier sind. Ich habe unsere Zeit, wirklich genossen."

"Ich auch. Wir sollten, dass auf jeden Fall, wiederholen."

"Gerne, Umi. Wir können ja Montag ein neues treffen ausmachen."

"Ja, dass können wir so machen. Jetzt muss ich leider los. Bis Montag.", sagte Umi, stand auf und wollte los, aber:

"Umi, warte mal kurz.", sagte Eri und kam auf Umi zu. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, umarmte Eri Umi und sagte leise:

"Danke für den schönen vormittag."

Umi erwiderte die Umarmung und meinte:

"Ihr seit echt Geschwister. Arisa umarmt mich auch immer, zum Abschied."

Beide kicherten etwas, bevor Umi sich auf den Weg zu Honoka machte.

"Aber ihre Umarmungen fühlen sich anders an. Weil sie? Älter, größer, attraktiver ist, als Arisa? Nein, diese Aufregung ist sicher nur, weil wir uns nicht so gut kennen. Ich freue mich schon auf Montag, wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Ich habe wirklich, die Zeit, mit ihr sehr genossen. Hätte ich ihr, sagen sollen, dass ich lesbisch bin? Nein, Hetros sagen es ja auch nicht beim ersten Treffen. Wenn die Zeit kommt, dann werde ich, ihr es sagen. Aber erstmal will ich nur eine Freundschaft aufbauen. Mal sehen, ob sie zu mir steht.", dachte Umi sich unterwegs, aber eine kleine Stimme, welche Umi ignorierte, fragte sie die ganze Zeit über:

"Sicher, dass du nicht mehr willst?"

Kapitel 3 Treffen Ende


	4. Chapter 4

"Und, wie war die Nachhilfe?", fragte Eri, vom Bett aus Arisa.

"Die war gut, aber warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich mit Umi-san triffst?", fragte Arisa, nachdem sie die Tür zugemacht hatte und sich neben Eri aufs Bett setzte.

"Ich konnte ja, nicht wissen, dass ihr euch kennt. Aber, du hattest recht, sie ist eine ganz nette und hübsche Frau. Jetzt, verstehe ich auch, warum du so gerne, zur Nachhilfe gehst."

Als Eri dieses sagte, da bekam sie von Arisa ein spielerischen Schubs auf ihre Schulter. Arisa wurde rot und meinte, zur ihrer grinsenden Schwester:

"Lass das. Sie ist einfach gut darin, mir etwas bei zu bringen. Mit ihr macht das lernen, einfach Spaß. Und du gehst morgen, mit ihr zum Kyūdō Club?"

Lenkte Arisa das Thema von ihr ab.

"Ja, werde ich. Was hat sie dir, denn noch erzählt?"

"Nichts weiter. Nur, dass sie dich heute getroffen hat und das ihr euch, einen schönen Vormittag gemacht habt. Aber, ich soll dich lieb grüßen und danke sagen. Sie freut sich auf morgen."

"Danke, ich freue mich auch auf morgen. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie Kyūdō so ist." , antwortete Eri Arisa und dachte:

"Also, kann sie doch Sachen für sich behalten. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Beiden sich kennen und irgendwie, bin ich eifersüchtig, weil Arisa solange, eine so nette Frau vor mir kennt. Aber, dass sollte ich nicht sein. Ich habe doch Nozomi und Umi wird sicher eine gute Freundin."

"Aber, was hast du ihr erzählt? Immer wenn, sie mir zu nah kam, da wurde sie leicht rot im Gesicht."

Mit dieser Frage, unterbrach Arisa Eris Gedanken. Eri überlegte kurz und antwortete ihr:

"Nur, dass was du mir erzählt hast. Das du sie nett und freundlich findest."

"Wirklich, ok vielleicht, war ihr das peinlich. Umi-san ist eigentlich, ziemlich schüchtern und wird schnell verlegen."

"Aber, eine Rot werdende Umi ist süß."

"Mhm, ja."

Beide Geschwister lachten darauf etwas. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, da fragte Arisa:

"Aber, du hast doch Nozomi? Wie geht es ihr eigentlich? Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen?"

"Ja, ihr geht es gut. Sie ist zur Zeit auf eine Bildungsreise. Sie kommt in 2 Wochen wieder."

"Das 2 Semester muss Hard sein. Ich meine, ihr wart doch früher fast jeden Tag zusammen und nun, sieht ihr euch kaum noch."

Eri war etwas erschrocken, weil es den Anschein hatte, dass Arisa die Beziehungsprobleme mitkommen hatte. Aber, sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken und meinte:

"Ja es ist Hard. Wir finden leider kaum noch Zeit, um etwas zu unternehmen. Aber, Arisa könntest du mir einen gefallen tun?"

"Ja, welchen denn?"

"Könntest du, dass mit Umi geheim halten? Du weißt, wie schnell Nozomi eifersüchtig wird und ich möchte mich nicht mit ihr streiten. Ich brauche auch eine Freundin, welche mich etwas von der Einsamkeit ablenkt."

"Mhm. Ok Onee-chan, aber was ist mit Umi? Soll ich Nozomi auch von ihr verheimlichen?"

"Ja, aber nur solange, bis ich ihr davon erzählt habe. Ich meine, wir haben uns heute zum ersten Mal getroffen und da, wollte ich sie erstmal kenne lernen." , sagte Eri und wartete auf Arisa Antwort. Arisa überlegte, bevor sie antwortete:

"Ok, Onee-chan. Irgendwie, finde ich das nicht ganz richtig. Aber, wenn du es so willst. Aber, was ist wenn Umi-san."

Plötzlich hielt Arisa ihren Satz an und hatte einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Es schien, als würde ihr gerade etwas einfallen, welches sie nicht sagen dürfte. Also fing Eri an, nachzufragen:

"Wenn Umi? Was ist denn? Ist irgendetwas, worüber ich mir sorgen machen müsste?"

"Ehm, nein. Nichts. Vergiss es. Ich gehe schon mal ins Bad. Bis morgen Onee-chan."

Sagte Arisa in Panik und flüchtete aus Eris Zimmer.

"Das war komisch. Was könnte sie, damit meinen?", dachte Eri und versuchte eine Lösung zu finden.

"Ich habs. Was, wenn Umi Nozomi kennt. Dann würde ich, unsere Freundschaft auf lügen aufbauen. Obwohl, ich habe nicht gelogen. Sie hat mich nicht gefragt, ob ich in einer Beziehung bin. Vielleicht, hat Arisa ihre 5 Minuten oder sie will mich ärgern.", dachte Eri, zufrieden mit der Lösung und legte sich ins Bett. Eri wollte sich entspannen, aber ihr Handy klingelte und so musste sie es vom Schreibtisch holen. Als sie lass, wer ihr geschrieben hatte, da fing Eri an zu lächeln.

"Gute Nacht, Eri. Ich hatte heute einen schönen Tag mit dir und wollte, dir nur Danke sagen. Ich freue mich auf morgen. Ich wünsche dir schöne Träume. Bis morgen"

Eri schrieb Umi zurück:

"Guten Nacht, Umi. Ich müßte, dir danken. Das war ein schöner Tag mit dir. Ich freue mich auch auf morgen. Danke wünsche dir auch schöne Träume. Bis morgen."

"Mal sehen, ob ich gut schlafen kann. Ich bin, irgendwie völlig aufgeregt.", dachte Eri und machte sich fürs Bett fertig. Danach legte sie sich hin und schlief, zum ersten Mal seit langem mit einem Lächeln ein.

"Warum, zieht sich die Zeit so lange hin? Ich meine, kommt es mir nur so vor, oder vergeht die letzte Stunde langsamer. Ich habe eben geschaut. Es waren noch 11 Minuten, bis zur Mittagspause und nun sind es 10 Minuten.", dachte Eri nervös, denn der ganze Vormittag verging schnell, nur die letzte Vorlesung wollte nicht um gehen. Da Eri fertig war mit dem Abschreiben und der Professor, in der kurzen Zeit keine neues Thema beginnen wollte, da hatte Eri nichts zu tun. Auch hatte sie oder ihre Mitstudenten keine Fragen gestellt, es scheint, dass jeder auf das ersehnten klingen der Pausenglocke warten würde. Plötzlich, vibriert Eris Handy und Eri schaute sich um. Niemand hatte es bemerkt oder es war ihnen egal, aber um nicht aufzufallen, stellte Eri ihr Buch hochkant. Sie tat so, also würde sie etwas nachlesen, holte ihr Handy raus und lag es davor. Ein letzter Blick zum Professor, welcher selbst ihn seine Notizen vertieft war, machte Eri sicher und last die SMS:

"Hi Eri, Ich habe schon Pause und bin auf dem Weg zum Kyūdō Club. Ich werde am Eingang auf dich warten. Freue mich schon darauf, dich wieder zusehen."

Eri fing an zu lächeln und schreib schnell zurück:

"Hi Umi, Ich bin leider noch im Unterricht. Einschlafen. Ok ich komme, dann zu dir. Ich freu mich auch dich wieder zusehen. Bis gleich."

Eri schaute auf die Uhrzeit und konnte, gerade noch ein aufstöhnen unterdrücken, denn es waren noch 8 Minuten, bis zu Pause. Aber auch diese 8 qualvolle Minuten, gingen um und nachdem sie alles gepackt hatte, machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu Umi.

"Wow. Sie hat sich wohl umgezogen. Sie sieht in der traditionellen Kleidung, richt süß und heiß. Nein, so darf ich Umi nicht sehen. Umi und ich sind nur Freundinnen.", dachte Eri, als sie Umi vor dem Eingang sah. Eri ging auf Umi zu, welche Eri mit einem Lächeln begrüßte und Eri sagte:

"Hi Umi. Na wie geht es dir?"

"Hi Eri. Danke, mir geht es gut und selber?"

"Danke, mir geht es auch gut. Na, sollen wir reingehen?"

"Ja, aber eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir zuerst essen, aber du hast kein Bento dabei. Isst du nichts, in der Pause?"

"Doch, ich habe es nur heute vergessen. Aber ich kann schnell etwas von der Cafeteria holen gehen, wenn du jetzt essen möchtest?"

Umi wurde drauf etwas nervös und spielte mit dem Händen, bevor sie schüchtern meinte:

"Oder, wenn du magst. Ich habe zuviel dabei. Ich meine, wir könnten uns, mein Bento teilen. Aber nur, wenn du willst."

Eri dachte sich, bevor sie antwortete:

"Süß, wie sie nervös wird und mit dem Händen spielt. Mhm, Umis Kochkünste, warum eigentlich nicht."

"Ja, so können wir es machen. Danke schön für die Einladung."

Umi wurde augenblicklich entspannt, bevor Umi, Eri durch den Clubraum führte. Eri konnte den Schießstand sehen, wo 3 Studentinnen fleißig am schießen waren. Umi zeigte Eri den Umkleideraum, die sanitäre Anlage und den Aufenthaltsraum, wo beiden zum Mittag aßen. Nachdem, beide gegessen hatten und Umi, nach dem ganzen Komplimenten von Eri, wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe hatte, da fragte Eri:

"Sollen wir, dann nächste mal ein Schaufensterbumel machen? Oder lieber ein Filmabend?"

"Ich wäre für den Filmabend, da ich am Samstag, bis spät nachmittags arbeiten bin."

"Ok, wo bei dir oder mir?"

Umi wollte antworten, aber sie wurde von einer jungen Frau, mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren unterbrochen.

"Hallo Umi-san, wie ich sehen, hast du uns ein neues Mitglied gebracht. Ich bin Yukio Toga. Kapitän des Kyūdō Clubs und freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

Stellte sich Yukio vor und streckte ihr Hand aus, welche Eri entgegen nahm und meinte:

"Erfreut, ich bin Eri Ayase. Aber ich bin kein neues Mitglied, sondern wollte nur Umi, beim Kyūdō zusehen."

Stellte Eri die Situation klar, aber Yukio grinste sie an und zog sie mit sich weg und meinte:

"Zugucken ist doch langweilig. Komm, wir ziehen dich um und du machst mal mit. Und keine wieder Worte."

"Umi? Hilf mir."

Bat Eri um Hilfe, aber sie konnte nur sehen, wie Umi ihre Hand, wie zum Gebet faltete und ein leises tut mir leid sagte. Eri wurde von Yukio in den Umkleideraum gezogen und Eri fragte sich, wie so eine kleine Frau, sie so durch die Gegend ziehen konnte. In der Umkleidekabine, wurde Eri die Sachen gegeben und Yukio meinte:

"Das sollte dir passen. Vergiss nicht, wir sind ein traditioneller Club, also kein BH unter der Kleidung. Wenn du fertig bist, dann komm zu uns. Umi wird dir mit dem Brustschutz helfen."

Bevor Eri etwas erwidern konnte, da war Yukio schon verschwunden.

"Ach, was sollst. Dafür schuldet mir Umi, aber etwas. Ich weiß, eine Ballett Stunde mit mir.", dachte Eri zufrieden, während sie sich umzog. Nachdem sie fertig war, ging sie raus und konnte Umi an einer Schießbahn sehen. Als Eri bei Umi ankam, meinte diese:

"Tut mir leid, Eri. Ich hätte dich warnen sollen. Yukio-senpai kann, manchmal so stur sein. Du muss nicht mitmachen, wenn du nicht willst."

Eri grinste Umi an und meinte:

"Ist ok. Aber dafür nimmst du, mit mir eine Stunde am Ballettunterricht teil. Abgemacht?"

Eri konnte sehen, wie Umi rot wurde und dann meinte:

"Klingt nur fair. Ok. So können wir es machen. Soll ich dir, mit dem Brustschutz helfen?"

"Ok Umi. Ich weiß, nur nicht wo und wann, aber ich nehme dich beim Wort. Ja, gerne."

Umi gab Eri den Brustschutz, welche sie vor ihrer Brust hielt. Umi trat hinter ihr, verbannt die Schnüre und zog sie fest. Als die harte Schutzkleidung gegen Eris Brustwarzen drückte, da zog Eri die Luft scharf ein.

"Tut mir leid. War es zu fest?" , fragte Umi besorgt, worauf Eri antwortete:

"Nein, es ist nur etwas unbequeme. Ist das normal, dass man sich erst daran gewöhnen muss?"

"Eigentlich, solltest du dich frei bewegen können, ohne das es dich behindert. Mach mal ein paar Streck Übungen.", schlug Umi vor und trat vor Eri, um zu sehen, ob der Brustschutz sitzt. Eri machte ein paar Streck Übungen, aber immer wieder, wenn der harte Schutzkleidung gegen ihre Brustwarzen reibt, da verzog Eri das Gesicht. Umi unterbrach sanft Eris Übungen und fragte:

"Eri? Wo tut es den weh?"

"Ehm. Genau in den Bereich.", antwortete Eri Umis frage und dachte sich:

"Ich kann ihr doch nicht sagen, dass meine Brustwarzen, vom ständig reiben, hart geworden sind und deswegen schmerzhaft empfindlich sind."

Umi zog verwundert, ein Augenbraue hoch und meinte:

"Seltsam. Normal drückt es an den Rändern und nicht dort. Am besten, wir ziehen ihn nochmal aus. Vielleicht, ist irgendetwas drin."

Mit Umis Hilfe zog Eri, denn Brustschutz wieder aus. Umi untersuchte ihn. Konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. Als sie sich umdrehte, da konnte Eri sehen, dass Umis Gesicht sich rot färbte. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass Umis Blick mehr auf ihre Oberweite gerichtet war.

"Ich weiß, dass ich schöne Brüste habe, aber warum stört es mich nicht, wenn Umi sie anstarrt. Normalerweise, wurde ich."

"Eri?"

Diese panische frage, beendete Eris Gedankengänge und Eri sah, wie Umi zu Seite schaute, dabei waren ihre Ohren rot geworden. Verlegen fragte Umi:

"Eri. Ehm du. Wenn du. Kein. Ich meine, wenn du keinen BH an hast. Dann. Dann hätten wir, ein Polster, als Schutz rein legen müssen."

Eri schaute an sich herunter und konnte sehen, wie ihre Brustwarzen, sich durch die Kleidung drückten. Schnell verdeckte Eri, diese mit ihrem Armen und meinte schockiert:

"Was? Ich dachte, dass ihr alle keine BH darunter anzieht. Das hat mir Yukio-senpai, so gesagt."

Eri konnte sehen, wie Eri sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn schlug und flüchte etwas. Welches Eri nicht verstehen konnte. Dann schaute Umi, Eri in die Augen und meinte traurig:

"Das tut mir so leid Eri. Das sollte ein harmloser Spaß für Neulinge sein. Hätte ich besser aufgepasst, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich umziehen gehen. Es tut mir leid."

Eri konnte sehen, wie leid es Umi tat. Am liebsten würde sie Umi umarmen, aber so BH-los war es ihr doch unangenehm. Also sagte sie:

"Ist schon gut Umi. Ich ziehe mir schnell den BH an und dann versuchen wir es nochmal."

"Wirklich? Du bist nicht böse auf mich"

"Nicht auf dich. Ich geh mich mal schnell umziehen, bis gleich.", sagte Eri, konnte noch ein lächeln auf Umis Gesicht sehen, bevor sie in der Umkleideraum verschwand.

Als Eri wieder kam, konnte sie sehen, wie Umi einen Pfeil mit ihrem Bogen spannte. Auf Eri wirkt Umi, jetzt anders. Sie war ruhig und konzentriert, statt unsicher. Ihre Haltung war für Eri attraktive, aber das schlimmste war der Blick. Es war ein ich kriege dich oder ich will dich Blick. Dabei fing Eri an, an einer bestimmten Stelle an zu schwitzen.

"Oh Göttin. Sie ist wirklich eine attraktive Frau. Ich dachte, die Zeit, wo ich mit feuchtem Höschen, meine Lehrerin anschaue, wären vorbei.", dachte Eri und sah, wie Umi den Pfeil abschießt. Er traf das Ziel nah der Mitte und Umi atmete aus. Danach drehte sie sich zu Eri um, dabei hatte sie noch immer diesen Blick. Mit einer Stimme, welche Frau nur im Schlafzimmer gebrauchen darf, sagte sie:

"Eri, ich will dich, jetzt."

Eri konnte, nur ein leises, atemloses ja sagen und wartete darauf, dass die Verführerin, sie in die Umkleide zieht und ihr Werk verrichtet.

"Eri?"

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ihre Verführerin wirkte verwirrt. Sogar ihr Blick wirkt nicht leidenschaftlich, sondern besorgt. Eri blinzelte und da war sie. Umi ihre süß, leicht nervöse, neue Freundin. Eri schluckte und meinte:

"Tut mir leid Umi, aber was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich habe gefragt, ob du es auch mal versuchen möchtest? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Klar, ist alles in Ordnung, wenn man einen feuchten Tagtraum von einer neuen Freundin hatte, da sehe ich kein Problem drin. Oh Göttin, hilf mir.", dachte Eri sarkastisch und antwortete Umi:

"Ja, sorry. Aber deine Vorstellung war atemberaubende schön. Ich glaube, ich könnte das nicht."

"Und sie war etwas ganz anderes.", dachte Eri und sah, dass Umi sich beruhigte und meinte:

"Dankeschön, aber es ist nur Übung. Auch du schaffst das, mit etwas Training. Komm. Wir legen jetzt, denn Brustschutz an und dann zeige ich dir, wie es geht."

Nachdem Eri den Brustschutz, mit Hilfe von Umi wieder angelegt hatte, da stand Eri mit Umi an der Schießbahn. Umi erklärte mit ein paar Trockenübungen Eri, wie ihre Haltung und ihr Stand auszusehen haben und wie man den Bogen spannt. Als Eri ihren ersten Pfeil spannte, da dachte sie:

"Im Fernseher, sieht das alles so leicht aus. Das Spannen braucht mehr Kraft, als gedacht."

Umi trat an Eri heran und meinte:

"Das ist noch nicht ganz richtig. Du muss deinen Ellbogen parallel zu den Pfeil hoch heben. Der andere Arm muss, ausgestreckt sicher den Bogen halten. Nur mit deinem Knien und deinen ganzen Oberkörper solltest du, die hohe und den Winkel, der Flugbahn des Pfeils verändern."

Dabei verbesserte Umi Eri, mit ihren Händen. Diese Berührung führten dazu, dass sie durch Eris Haut angenehme Impulse sendet. Nachteil, bei diesen kribbeln Gefühlen, da verlor Eri langsam die Konzentration. Aber, als Umi in ihr Ohr flüsterte, dass sie ruhig ein und aus atmen soll, da war ihre Konzentration ganz weg.

"Ruhig Eri. Umi ist nur eine Freundin. Sicherlich, Hetrosexuell. Also, lass die Fantasien sein und konzentriere dich.", dachte Eri und versuchte zu zielen, dabei versuchte sie möglichst die Zielscheibe, mit der Flugbahn des Pfeils, im Einklang zu bringen. Als sie sicher war, da ließ sie los und der Pfeil flog durch die Luft. Er blieb ca. 1 Meter vor dem Ziel, im Boden stecken.

"Das war sehr gut. Nur noch ein bisschen höher und du triffst das Ziel.", lobte Umi, Eris ersten Versuch.

"Dankeschön Umi-sensei. Ich bin sicher mit ihrer Hilfe, da trifft der nächste Pfeil.", sagte Eri voller Zuversicht. Aber der 2 war zu hoch, der 3 war zu tief und der 4 war wieder ein bisschen zu hoch. So hatte Eri noch ein Pfeil und Umi meinte:

"So, jetzt schließt du mal die Augen."

Eri tat es und Umi flüsterte in ihr Ohr:

"Stell dir vor, dass Ziel wäre etwas, dass du unbedingt treffen möchtest."

Eri spürte Umi Hände, welche Eris sanft führte, dabei den Bogen spannte.

"Stell dir vor, dass Ziel wäre deine Ballettschule. Mach jetzt deine Augen auf, ziel und lass los."

Eri machte die Augen auf. Sah das Ziel. Zielte und ließ los. Treffer.

"Ich hab getroffen?" , fragte Eri unglaubwürdig.

"Ja, dass hast du. Das hast du gut gemacht Eri.", sagte Umi mit einem stolzen lächeln. Eri legte den Bogen auf den Boden, bevor sie Umi umarmte und nach einen küsschen auf der Wange, meinte sie:

"Danke, danke Umi-sensei für deine tolle Hilfe. Kein Wunder, dass meine Schwester so von dir schwärmt. Du kannst echt gut, jemanden unterrichten."

Umi wurde rot. Vom Gesicht bis zu ihren Ohren. Verlegen meinte sie dazu:

"Gern geschehen. Ich freue mich immer, wenn du oder deine Schwester ein Ziel erreicht haben. Sie umarmt mich auch immer hinterher."

Als Eri diese hörte, da spürte sie einen funken Eifersucht.

"Aber sie. Sie hat mich, noch nie geküsst."

Plötzlich, tauschte die Eifersucht mit scharm. Eri realisiert ihre Handlung und nun, wurde sie rot. Sie hatte quasi eine Fremde geküsst, zwar nur auf der Wange, aber trotzdem zu früh. Sanft löste sie sich von Umi und meinte:

"Tut mir leid Umi, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich war dir nur dankbar."

"Ist gut Eri. Es war nicht so schlimm, ich war nur überrascht.", meinte Umi dazu. Plötzlich, ertönte ein Klang, ähnlich wie eine Klangschale.

"So, wir haben noch 10 Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass du dich schon mal umzieht und ich Räume hier auf.", schlug Umi vor. Eri nickte und fragte:

"Ok, treffen wir uns am Ausgang?"

Umi stimmte zu und Eri ging zum Umkleideraum. In der Kabine konnte Eri 2 Studentinnen flüstern hören.

"Was meinst du? Ich glaube, dass die Blonde die Neue von Umi ist.", sagte Studentin A zu Studentin B, welche erwiderte:

"Ich glaube nicht, sie wirken mehr, wie Freundinnen. Du weißt schon, dass sie neben an ist?"

Danach konnte Eri nichts mehr verstehen. Entweder schwiegen sie oder waren noch leiser geworden. Einerseits, war Eri froh, dass sie wie Freundinnen wirken und nicht, wie ein Liebespaar. Aber irgendwie störte sie das auch. Als Eri fertig war, gab sie die Sachen zurück an Yukio, welche fragte:

"Und Lust beizutreten? Gib es zu, du hattest deinen Spaß mit Umi."

"Ja, aber mit dem beitreten, dass muss ich mir noch überlegen."

"Wenn es, wegen der BH Sache ist, dass tut mir dann leid."

"Nein, ich bin nicht nachtragen, aber ich möchte es mir in ruhe überlegen.", sagte Eri ehrlich und Yukio stimmte zu und bedrängt Eri nicht mehr. Danach wartete sie am Ausgang/Eingang auf Umi. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Umi, umgezogen an.

"Und zu welchem Gebäude muss du?", fragte Umi und Eri antwortete:

"Gebäude A und du?"

"Ich Gebäude B, also können wir zusammen gehen.", stellte Umi mit einem grinsen fest. Eri erwiderte es und fragte:

"Der Filmabend? Bei dir oder bei mir?"

"Wenn du magst, können wir uns bei mir treffen und das nächste mal bei dir."

"Gerne, sims mir nachher deine Adresse, damit ich weiß, wohin.", meinte Eri dazu und beide machten sich auf dem Weg. Beide unterhielt sich, über den Kyūdō Club, wobei Eri sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn beitreten würde. An einer Kreuzung trennten sie sich und Eri lief zu ihrer Vorlesung. Vor dem Unterricht, schaute Eri auf ihr Handy und stellte fest, dass sie 2 neue Mitteilungen bekommen hatte. Die erste war von Umi, mit der Adresse und das sie sich auf Samstag abend freut. Die andere erwischte Eri kalt. Es war von Nozomi. Sie schrieb, dass sie ein paar Tage länger unterwegs wäre, als gedacht und sie würde sich melden, sobald sie wieder da war.

"Ich habe, heute nicht an Nozomi gedacht. Oh Göttin, ich habe eine andere Frau begehrt. Ich bin nicht untreu. Ich könnte, dass Nozomi niemals antun.", dachte Eri erschrocken und versuchte eine Lösung zu finden. Es dauerte lange, aber nun hatte sie eine, für sich plausibel Erklärung für ihr Verhalten.

"Nozomi und ich, haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen. Noch länger war es, als wir zum letzten Mal liebe gemacht haben. Nun, ist mein Hormonhaushalt, bei Umis Anblick durchgedreht. Mal vom Vorspiel mit dem Brustwarzen abgesehen. Ich sollte, vor dem Filmabend mit Umi, Dampf ablassen. Frau muss tun, was Frau tun muss. So bleiben mein Hormonhaushalt im Keller, ich bleibe Nozomi treu und Umi und ich werden Freundinnen."

In dieser Nacht, versuchte Eri ihren Plan, in die Tat umzusetzen. Eri wartete, bis alle eingeschlafen waren. Dann schloss sie die Tür ab und entkleidet sich, von ihrer Schlafhose und den Slip. Danach begab sie sich ins Bett und wartete bis die Temperatur unter der Bettdecke angenehm war. Erst dann, fing Eri an sich Nozomi vorzustellen, welche nun bei ihr war.

"Erst küssen wir uns. Lange kämpfen unsere Zungen um Dominanz. Bis Nozomi, ihre Hand unter meinem T-shirt wandern lässt. Ihre Fingerspitzen fahren über meinem Bauch. Kreisen über mein Bauchnabel, dabei dominiert sie nun meinen Mund. Ihre Fingerspitzen kommen, an meinem rechten Brustansatz an. Langsam umschließen ihre Finger meine Brust und drücken sie sanft. Dabei streichelt ihr Zeigefinger über meine Brustwarze. Nachdem meine Brustwarze hard geworden ist, da trennten sich unsere Münder."

Eri leckte ihr Zeigefinger und den Mittelfinger von der rechten Hand.

"Nun hält Nozomi mein T-shirt hoch und ihr Mund kommt näher an meine rechten Brustwarze, während ihre Hand nun die Andere verwöhnt. Ihr Mund umschließt mit sanften Druck, die harte Brustwarze, bevor sie ihn lockert und mit ihre Zunge anfangt, sie zu verwöhnen. Erst kreisende, dann auf und ab. Schneller, wilder spielt ihre Zunge mit ihr, bis Nozomi sie zum Schluss sanft zubeißt."

Eri musste sich zusammen reizen, um nicht laut auf zu stöhnen, als sie mit ihren Fingern, Nozomis biss nachahmt. Das Spiel wiederholt Eri mit ihrer anderen Brust, bis sie fand, es war Zeit mit ihren Liebesdreieck zu spielen.

"Nozomi küsst sich den Weg runter. Bis sie an meinem Anfang vom Liebesdreieck kommt. Ihre Zunge fährt von unten nach oben. Die gesamte Länge hoch, um auch jeden Tropfen zu erwischen. Nozomi wiederholt es ein paar mal und wurde dabei immer schneller. Bis sie fand es war Zeit, sich um meinem Eingang zu kümmern. Wie eine Katze, lässt Nozomi ihre Zungenspitze eindringen und fährt sie schnell wieder raus. Bis sie so tief war, dass Nozomi begann mich von innen zu lecken. Ihre Zunge kreist umher und geht vor und zurück."

Eri unterdrückte mit ihrer anderen Hand, ihr stöhnen, während sie, mit der anderen Nozomis Zunge nach machte.

"Endlich, nun zeigte sich meine Perle und Nozomi verliert keine Zeit und nimmt sie ihn den Mund. Ihre Zunge kreiste erst langsam rum. Dann saugte sie daran und ihre Zunge kreiste schneller um sie."

Eri kam ihren Höhepunkt immer näher und versuchte sich, mit der letzten Fantasie, hin zu bringen. Aber die letzte Fantasie, erschrak Eri und erregte sie zugleich. Sie stellte sich Umi vor, welche mit ihren Hand flach auf ihr Liebesdreieck lag. Dabei drangen 2 Finger in ihr ein und bei jeder Bewegung, reibt ihr Hand über ihren Perle. Dabei beugte sie sich zu Eri, ihr Blick war der gleiche, wie beim Kyūdō und sie sagte verführerische:

"Eri? Ich zähle jetzt bis 3 und du kommst dann."

Eris Handbewegungen wurden immer schneller, bei dieser Fantasie.

"1 Eri. Ich brauche dich und ich will dich."

Eri versuchte zwanghaft ein aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als Fantasie Umi, mit dem zählen begann.

"2 Eri. Du bist attraktive und klug. Ich will sehen, wie du durch mich kommst"

Eris Handbewegungen waren nun so schnell, wie es Eri konnte.

"3. Eri. Komm für mich, weil ich dich liebe. Komm schon mein Engel."

Und Eri kam heftig und mit Hilfe eines Stofftieres, konnte Eri ihr stöhnen unterdrücken. Völlig erledigt, lag Eri im Bett. Sie dachte noch, dass sie morgen früh eine dusche brauchte und das Bett neu beziehen musste. Am nächsten morgen, wachte Eri, mit einer super Laune auf. Vergnügt, zog Eri sich an, machte das Fenster auf, bevor sie sich unter der Dusche begab.

"Oh Göttin, wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass gestern Nacht, Nozomi bei mir gewesen wäre. Fantasie ist zwar, schön und gut, aber in echt mit Nozomi liebe machen, ist das Beste.", dachte Eri untet der Dusche, jedoch fragte eine kleine Stimme, in ihr Unterbewusstsein:

"Sicher, dass du Nozomi meinst?"

Kapital 4 Kyūdō Ende


	5. Chapter 5

Umi meditierte, in ihren Wohnzimmer. Sie versuchte, ihre Nervosität für morgen abend, in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Alles ist aufgeräumt. Alles wird gut. Muss morgen, nach der Arbeit, nur noch das Haarsieb, nach dem duschen sauber machen. Alles wird gut.", wiederholte Umi im Kopf, jedoch wollte die Nervosität nicht weichen. Denn eine saubere und aufgeräumte Wohnung, war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Umi hatte nämlich vor, ihren Sexualität nicht zu verstecken. Eri müsste nur einem Blick, auf ihre Büchersammlung werfen, oder was verscheinlicher war, einen Blick auf ihre DVD-Sammlung. Die Serie L-World, welche sie von Kotori, als Geschenk bekommen hatte, stand am Anfang. Es folgten Titel, wie Raus aus Amal, Kissing Jessica, Love My Life und Spy Girls D.E.B.S. welche Umi in der ersten Reihe hatte.

"Eri wird, auch weiterhin, eine Freundin bleiben. Alles wird gut. Und wenn nicht, dann hast du es nicht weit, bis zum Bett."

Umi machte, ihre Augen auf und hatte einen traurigen Blick. Sie dachte weiter:

"Aber, ich möchte sie nicht verlieren. Unsere treffen im Kyūdō Club waren, immer schön. Obwohl, Eri nicht beigetreten ist, so kommt sie immer vorbei, um mir zu zusehen. Es tut gut, auch auf der Uni, mit einer Freundin zu reden.", dachte Umi weiter. Aber, dann kam ihr ein Gedanke:

"Was, wenn sie mich fragt, ob ich etwas von ihr will? Möchte ich, dass denn? Sexuell attraktive? Nach dem Vorfall, da kann ich nur ja sagen. Ich meine, sie hat einen schönen Körper und als, ihre Brustwarzen sich, durch ihre Kleidung hebten, da würde Frau. Umi! Lass, solche Gedanken sein. Eri ist eine Freundin und mit so etwas, damit machst du dir alles kaputt. Und Sex ohne Liebe ist Bedeutungslos."

Schimpfte Umi, mit sich selber und stellt sich, die wichtigste Frage:

"Wie sieht es, denn mit der Liebe aus? Ich habe Eri, wirklich gern und lieb. Aber, irgendetwas fehlt. Vertrauen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemanden so in meinem Herzen lassen kann, wie Kotori. Vielleicht, kaufe ich mir eine Katze, somit habe ich, in der Beziehung keine Probleme.", dachte Umi, mit schweren Herzens, denn wenn, sie ehrlich zu sich selbst wäre, dann wüsste sie, dass sie sich gerne wieder verlieben würde. Weiter Gedanken, wurde von Umis Handy gestört. Umi schaute nach, wer anrief und stellt fest, es war Honoka.

"Abend, Honoka. Na, wie geht es dir?"

"Abend Umi. Mir geht es gut und dir?"

"Danke. Mir geht es auch gut. Und was gibt es neues? Wie läuft es, mit dir und Eri?"

"Wenn du, es auf freundschaftlichen Ebene meinst, dann läuft es gut. Wir machen uns, morgen abend, einen Filmabend."

"Das freut mich. Ich gehe morgen, auf ein Date mit Kenta-kun. Aber, bist du dir sicher, dass nichts zwischen euch läuft?"

"Ja. Ich bin mir sicher. Eri und ich, sind nur Freundinnen. Vielleicht, ab morgen nicht mehr."

"Was? Wieso das denn?"

Umi musste, bei der lauten Frage, denn Hörer weg halten. Nachdem, sie sicher war, dass Honoka auf ihre Antwort wartete, hielt Umi ihr Handy wieder ans Ohr und sagte nervös:

"Ich habe vor. Ich meine, dass ich Eri, ehm. Ich möchte ihr zeigen, dass ich lesbisch bin. Ich meine, ja nur, es ist Zeit für die Wahrheit."

"Umi? Nenn es, ein Gefühl. Aber sowie, du mir Eri beschrieben hast, da bin ich mir sicher, dass alles gut gehen wird. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Danke Honoka. Vielleicht, mache ich mir, wirklich grundlos sorgen."

"Aber, was machst du, wenn Eri etwas von dir will?"

"Dann, lass ich mir, etwas einfallen. Und wenn, ich nicht weiter weiß, dann frage ich dich, um Rat."

"Ok, aber mach das auch, wenn sich deine Gefühle ändern. Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da."

Umi fing an,sanft zu lächeln und meinte:

"Danke, Honoka. Ich bin auch immer für dich da."

"Ich weiß. Sekunde. Ich glaube, Kenta-kun, hat gerade versucht, mich anzurufen. Umi stört es dich, wenn wir jetzt Schluss machen?"

"Nein, Honoka. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß morgen, bei eurem Date. Und danke Honoka."

"Danke, Umi. Ich wünsche dir auch, viel Spaß mit Eri. Das wird schon gut gehen. Ich rufe Sonntag nochmal an. Bye."

"Mach das. Bis bald, Honoka."

Mit diesem Worten, beendet Honoka das Telefonat und Umi schaute sich nochmals, ihre Wohnung an. Umi konnte nichts bemängeln, also schaute sie, nach der Snackbar und dem Getränken.

"Mikrowellenpopcorne, Salzstangen, ein paar Tafeln Schokolade und eine Tüte Gummibärchen. Das sollte reichen. Nun, die Getränke. Mhm, stilles Wasser, Eistee und ein Paket Multivitamin-saft. Als Gastgeberin, sollte ich ihr, auch ein paar kohlensäurehaltige Getränke servieren. Ich mag, sie zwar nicht, aber ich sollte Eri wenigstens fragen.", dachte Umi und schreib Eri eine SMS, ob sie morgen Cola oder Sprudelwasser trinken möchte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Antwort kam:

"Guten Abend Umi. Das ist, wirklich lieb, dass du nach fragst. Mir würde Sprudelwasser reichen, aber du muss wegen mir nicht extra eine kaufen. Ich kann auch Saft trinken. Und welchen Film, sehen wir uns an?"

"Mhm, ich sollte morgen, ein paar Flaschen, nach der Arbeit einkaufen.", dachte Umi, bevor sie auf Eris SMS antwortete:

"Keine sorge, ich habe noch eine paar Flaschen hier. Was denn Film betrifft, da können wir uns zusammen einen aussuchen. Oder was meinst du?"

Eris Antwort kam, nach wenigen Sekunden:

"Das können wir, so machen. Ich freue mich auf morgen und wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und schöne Träume."

"Danke schön, wünsche dir auch eine gute Nacht und schöne Träume. Bis morgen, ich freue mich auch schon drauf. Hab dich lieb.", antwortete Umi, auf Eris SMS. Plötzlich, fragte sie sich selber:

"Hab ich gerade, hab dich lieb, geschrieben? Ruhig bleiben Umi. Es ist die Wahrheit und ich hoffe, dass sie mein lesbisch sein, akzeptiert."

Eris antwortete ihr, etwas später und Umi lasst sich die SMS durch:

"Dankeschön, ich habe dich auch lieb. Zwinkerner Smily. Bis morgen."

Umi konnte nicht anders und lächelte zufrieden, dabei hatte sie einen verträumten Blick. Welcher, nach kurzer Zeit verschwand und Umi bat leise:

"Bitte, lass es nicht so enden, wie beim letzten Mal."

Diese Nacht träumte Umi unruhig, denn ein Alptraum plagt sie.

"Was? Du bist lesbisch?", fragte Traum Eri unglaubwürdig. Umi bekam kein Wort raus. Sie konnte nur zustimmen mit ihren Kopf nicken. Umi sah wie, sich Eris Blick änderte. Von Verwunderung zu Abscheu. Mit wütender Stimme, schnautze sie Umi an:

"Komm mir, mit deiner Krankheit nicht zu nah. Du bist widerlich. Ich dachte, du warst eine Freundin und nicht jemand, der mir an die Wäsche will."

Umi wollte, dass erwidern und sagen, dass es nicht stimmt. Aber, als Umi den Mund öffnete, da wurde sie von Eri scharf unterbrochen:

"Schweig. Ich möchte, nichts von dir hören. Ich wette, dass du nur alles gespielst, deine Freundschaft und heute. Da wolltest du, mich sicher vergewaltigen. Gibst, doch zu. Sowas macht, ihr kranken Lesben doch andauernd."

Umi konnte nichts sagen. Eris hasserfüllte Worte taten, ihr so weh, dass sie nur da stand und ihre Tränen laufen ließ.

"Das dachte, ich mir. Dein schweigen ist Antwort genug. Ich möchte, nichts mehr von dir wissen. Geh zum Arzt oder Psychologen. Vielleicht, können sie dir helfen. Und wenn nicht. Dann tue uns allen einen gefallen und bring dich um. Leb wohl, du kranke Person."

Mit diesen Worten, drehte Eri sich um und verschwand, aus Umis Wohnung. Umi stand, wie angewurzelt da. Ihr Herz schmerzte unerträglich. Ohne einen Ton fließen, ihre Tränen ihre Wangen herunter. Eris Worte konnte sie nicht fassen. Plötzlich, umgab Umi nichts, als Dunkelheit und Kälte. Umi versuchte, irgendetwas zu erkennen. Aber sie sah nichts, außer schwarze Dunkelheit. Umi schrie, um hilft, jedoch antwortete ihr niemand. Umi lief durch die Dunkelheit, bis sie plötzlich denn Boden verlor und fiel.

"Nein!", schrie Umi, bevor sie merkte, dass alles nur ein Traum war.

"Oh Göttin, sei dank. Es war nur ein Traum.", sagte Umi erleichtert, über diese Tatsache. Jedoch, merkte sie, dass ihre Augen schmerzten und so machte Umi sich, auf dem Weg ins Bad. Als Umi sich im Spiegelbild sah, da sagte sie leise:

"Ich sehe total verheult aus. Und erst meine Haare."

Nachdem, Umi ihr Gesicht gewaschen und ihre Haare wieder in den Zaun gebracht hatte, da dachte sie:

"Eri wird sicher nicht, so reagieren. Auch, wenn es negativ ist, so wird sie sicher nicht, so extrem reagieren."

Umi begab sich traurig ins Bett zurück. Ein Blick auf die Uhrzeit und Umi dachte sich:

"Es ist erst 3 Uhr morgens. Ich sollte noch, etwas schlafen."

Umi versuchte, es sich gemütlich zu machen, aber der Alptraum ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Umi nahm sich ihr Handy und lass sich nochmals, Eris SMS durch. Besonders diese Worte:

"Ich habe dich auch lieb."

Umi schenkte diesen Worten glauben und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

"So ein Mist, heute ist echt nicht mein Tag.", fluchte Umi, als ihr das Glas umkippt.

"Erst kommt die Ablösung zu spät. Dann zahlt der Kunde, in der Warteschlange, nur mit Pfennige und nun das."

Umi schaute auf die Uhrzeit und fluchte weiter:

"Und Eri ist in 10 Minuten da. Was könnte, denn noch alles schief gehen?"

In diesem Moment klingelte es, an Umis Haustür.

"Ich musste ja fragen.", sagte Umi genervt und ging zur Tür. Nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, da sah sie eine lächelnde Eri stehen.

"Hallo Umi, na wie geht es dir?", sagte Eri voller Vorfreude. Umi antwortete ihr, leider nicht so ganz begeistert:

"Hallo Eri, mir geht es gut und dir?"

"Auch gut, aber Umi ist, irgendetwas los? Du wirkst ein bisschen gestresst."

"Tut mir leid, heute war nicht mein Tag. Aber, dich trifft keine Schuld. Bitte komm rein."

"Entschuldigung für die Störung. Was war, denn los?", fragte Eri, als sie Umis Wohnung betrat. Umi erzählte ihr von ihrem Tag und führt Eri dabei ins Wohnzimmer.

"Und zur guter Letzt, kippte mein Glas, in der Küche um. Und die muss ich noch sauber machen. Bitte nimm schon mal Platz."

Endete Umi ihre Erzählung.

"Kann ich dir, vielleicht helfen?", bot Eri, Umi ihre Hilfe an.

"Nein, danke fürs Angebot. Aber es war nur Wasser. Das habe ich schnell erledigt. Möchtest du, etwas trinken?", lehnte Umi ihr Angebot ab und Eri erwiderte, auf ihre Frage:

"Ok, ich hätte gern ein Wasser."

Umi nickte und verschwand, mit einem ich bin gleich wieder da, in die Küche. Nach kurzer Zeit, kam Umi, mit 2 Gläsern wieder.

"Und Eri, wie war dein Tag?", fragte Umi, als sie Eri das Wasser reichte.

"Danke schön.", antwortete Eri und wartete bis Umi sich hin gesetzt hatte, bevor sie mit ihrer Erzählung von ihren Tag began.

"Also, mein Tag, war nicht aufregend. Ich habe, nur gelernt, mein Zimmer aufgeräumt, habe mich etwas mit Arisa unterhalten und habe mich auf dich gefreut. Und ich soll dich, lieb von Arisa grüßen. Sie meint, dass sie die Zwischenprüfung, dank deiner Nachhilfe bestehen wird."

"Danke schön, grüß Arisa lieb zurück von mir. Und sag ihr, dass sie es schaffen kann."

"Mache ich.", sagte Eri dazu und Umi fragte leicht verlegen:

"Und Eri?"

"Ja, Umi"

"Ich habe mich auch auf dich gefreut und ich muss sagen, bis jetzt, ist es das Beste an meinem Tag."

Eri lächelte Umi an und meinte:

"Danke schön und welchen Film, sollen wir uns ansehen?"

"Du kannst, dir dort einen aussuchen.", antwortete ihr Umi und zeigte auf das Regal, wo die DVD standen. Umi wurde mit jedem Schritt, den Eri näher zum Regal brachte nervöser. Eri schaute sich, die Titel an und meinte:

"Ich finde, du hast eine gute Auswahl. Disney, Animationen, Komödie, Romantik und was ist den Spy Girls für ein Film?"

Umi war nun, richtig nervös. Sie versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen und antwortete Eri schüchtern:

"Es ist. Es ist eine Komödie, mit einer Liebesgeschichte."

"Wirklich?", fragte Eri, holte die DVD raus und drehte sie um. Drehte ihn um und last sich die Rückseite durch. Sie schaute Umi verwundert an, last sich nochmal den Text durch. Drehte sich zum Regal um und schaute sich die erste Reihe genauer an.

"Und du hast eine gute Auswahl, an lesbischen Filmen. Sogar eine TV Serie.", meinte Eri überrascht. Umi schaute auf den Boden, vor ihr faltete sie, ihre Hände zusammen und spielte mit ihren Fingern. Schüchtern kommentierte Umi, Eris Aussage:

"Ehm. Ich. Bin. Eine."

Umi wollte nicht hoch schauen, um Eris angewiderten Blick zu sehen. Aber, statt eine Hasstriade von Eri zuhören, da hörte sie, ein verwundertes:

"Wirklich? Ist der Film gut?"

Umi schaute, vor Überraschung hoch uns sah Eri, mit einem nervösen lächeln. Völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, meinte Umi:

"Ehm, ja?"

Eri ging auf Umi zu, legte die DVD auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich neben Umi. Sie schaute Umi nicht an, als sie ihre Hand auf Umis linke Schulter lag. Leise sprach Eri:

"Tut mir leid, ich war nur überrascht, aber."

Nun schaute sie, Umi in die Augen und sprach weiter:

"Ich finde, dass ist in Ordnung. Du bist immer noch du und ich habe dich lieb."

"Also kündigst, du mir nicht die Freundschaft."

"Red, doch keinen. Waah, Umi, deswegen muss, du doch nicht weinen."

In der Tat, hatte Umi angefangen zu weinen. Nicht aus Trauer, sondern aus purer Erleichterungen. Eri überlegte nicht lange und nahm Umi, in ihrer Arme. Schlucksern versuchte Umi, sich zu erklären:

"Es tut mir leid. Aber. Aber ich. Ich bin einfach. So erleichtert, dass du mich. Nicht hasst."

"Aber, Umi. Ich könnte dich, deswegen doch nicht hassen. Wie kommst, du bitte denn auf, so einen quatsch?"

"Weil es. Schon passiert ist. Deswegen. Deswegen habe ich. Keine echten Freundinnen. In meinem Semester.", gestand Umi, stockend unter ihren Gefühlsausbruch. Es war eine Mischung aus, Erleichterung, Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung. Eri drückte Umi näher an sich und strich beruhigend, mit der linken Hand, über Umis Rücken. Beide schwiegen, eine Zeit lang, bevor Eri sagte:

"Das tut mir leid, aber ich finde, dass ist deren Verlust. Sie verpassen, eine besonderen Menschen, welcher du bist."

Umi löste sich sanft, von Eris Umarmung etwas, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Umi sagte, mit einem Lächeln:

"Danke Eri. Ich kenne dich zwar, noch nicht so lange, aber unsere Freundschaft, bedeutet mir viel."

Umi lächeln wurde schwächer, als sie auf Eris Schulter schaute.

"Und, es tut mir leid, ich glaube, ich habe dein Pullover nass gemacht.", sagte Umi, etwas nervös, worauf Eri kichern meinte:

"Das ist nicht schlimm. Mach dir, deswegen keinen Kopf. Aber, darf ich dich, etwas fragen?"

Umi merkte, dass Eris Tonlage, ernster wurde. Umi, wollte Eri zustimmen, dass sie fragen konnte, aber ihre Nase lief. Also, entschuldigte Umi sich kurz, putzte ihr Nase und meinte:

"Entschuldigen, sicher kannst du mich etwas fragen."

"Gut, ehm, ist dass der Grund, warum du hier wohnst?"

Umi seufzte und fing an zu erzählen:

"Ja, aber denk bitte, nicht schlecht über sie. Denn, nachdem ich mich, mit meiner damaligen festen Freundin, bei ihnen geoutet habe, da wurde ich nicht rausgeworfen, sondern raus gebeten. Obwohl, sie weiterhin, für mich die Uni und die Wohnung bezahlen, so möchten Sie, dennoch von mein Liebesleben nichts wissen. Mein Vater meinte, dass er, so eine unnatürliche Beziehung, nicht unter seinem Dach will. Aber, dass schlimmste war, als meine Freundin, mich verlassen hatte, da meinte er. Das wäre richtig so und, wenn ich jetzt, damit aufhören würde, dann könnte ich wieder einziehen. Seitdem, herrscht Funkstille, zwischen uns. Ich meine, als ob, ich mir das ausgesucht hätte. Als ob, ich darum gebeten hätte. Als."

"Umi. Ruhig bleiben, ich habe es verstanden. Und es tut mir leid, dass zuhören.", unterbrach Eri, Umi, welche sich langsam in Rage redete.

"Tut mir leid, aber als ich, erkannte hatte, dass er mein lesbisch sein, nicht respektiert, da werde ich, immer so wütend, auf ihm."

"Muss es nicht Umi. Ich wäre auch wütend, wenn mir so etwas, passieren würde."

"Danke für deine Verständnis. Aber, ich wusste, dass er es nicht tolerieren wird, da unser Haushalt sehr konservative ist. Aber, ich habe gehofft, dass er es wenigstens respektieren würde."

"Umi, vielleicht wird er es eines Tages. Ich finde, dass deine Sexualität nicht dich ausmacht, sondern wie, du bist. Und mir ist es egal, ob du nun mit einem Mann oder mit einer Frau, dein Bett teils."

"Danke, Eri. Für deine lieben Wort. Dabei, habe ich mir, unseren Filmabend anders vorgestellt."

"Ich zwar auch, aber ich bin dankbar, für dein Vertrauen. Und, ehrlich gesagt, ich finde es schöner, dass ich mehr von dir erfahren habe, als eine Film zusehen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch etwas reden und uns dann, diesen Film ansehen."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du diesen Film ansehen möchtest?", fragte Umi, etwas unsicher, denn es war Spy Girls, welchen Eri vom Regal mitgebracht hatte.

"Ist der nicht gut?"

"Doch, und wenn du willst, dann können wir uns ihn ansehen."

"Dann ist es entschieden. Aber vorher, möchte ich dich noch etwas fragen, wenn ich darf?"

"Sicher, was möchtest du wissen?", antwortete Umi ihr, etwas unsicher, denn sie wusste nicht, in welcher Richtung, ihr Frage gehen würde.

"Ich möchte, gerne wissen. Aber nur, wenn du magst, warum deine Freundin, dich verlassen hat? "

Umi seufzte und meinte:

"Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Aber nachdem, wir über 2 Jahre zusammen waren, da bekam sie ein Stipendium in Frankreich. Es war schon, immer ihr Traum gewesen, Mode zu desinen. Sie hatte mich gefragt, ob ich möchte, dass sie hier bleib, oder ob sie gehen soll. Ich konnte mich nicht, zwischen ihren Traum stellen, also ließ ich sie gehen. Ich dachte, dass unsere Beziehung stark genug, dafür sei, aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Nach kurzer Zeit, meinte sie, dass sie, so nicht weiter leben könnte und, dass es am besten sei, wenn wir unsere Beziehung beenden würden. Das war auch, dass letzten mal, dass ich etwas von ihr gehört habe."

Endete Umi, ihre Erzählung. Eri schwieg etwas, bevor sie fragte:

"Und bereust du es, dass du, sie hast gehen lassen?"

"Nein, ich hätte es sicher bereut, wenn wir uns, hier getrennt hätten. Sicher, vermisse ich sie noch und sie wird immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben. Aber, es hätte nicht sein soll."

Eri nahm Umi, wieder in die Arme und meinte:

"Das tut mir leid."

"Muss es nicht. Ich habe damit abgeschlossen. Und wie sieht es, bei dir aus?"

Umi merkte, wie Eri leicht zuckte. Noch bevor, Umi fragen konnte, was los sei, da löst Eri sich von Umi, schaute auf den Fernseher und sagte leicht nervös:

"Also, ehm. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe. Ich hab nen Freund. Nur, es läuft zu Zeit, nicht so gut, zwischen uns."

Umi fragt sich, in Gedanken:

"Warum, ist Eri so nervös? Hatte sie Angst, dass sie meine Gefühle verletzt, sollte ich mehr von ihr wollen?"

Umi legte ihre recht Hand, auf Eris Schulter und fragte:

"Das tut mir leid, möchtest du darüber reden?"

Eri schaute Umi an und meinte:

"Ok, ist nur fair. Also, kurz gesagt, er schenkt mir in den letzten Monaten, kaum bis keine Beachtung. Nach einem Streit, da ging es, eine kurze Zeit gut. Aber, danach war es wieder, wie vorher. Ich hoffe nur, dass wenn er wieder da ist, dass wir an unsere Beziehung arbeiten, denn sonst sehe ich, für uns keine Zukunft."

"Das tut mir leid, aber wenn du jemanden, zum reden brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da."

"Danke Umi, dass ist lieb von dir. So, genug mit dem ganzen Drama. Sag mal, hast du jemanden im Blick? Welche Frauen, gefallen dir, denn so?"

Umi wurde, bei der Wendung leicht rot und nahm ihre Hand von Eris Schulter. Umi meinte verlegen:

"Ehm, zur Zeit habe keine im Auge. Und mir gefallen Frauen, welche witzig, lieb, und treu sind."

"Umi, ich meinte optisch."

Umi schoss, bei dieser Bemerkung, das Blut ins Gesicht. Leicht panisch antwortete Umi:

"Kein Kommentar."

Eri lachte etwas, über Umi verhalten und meinte:

"Tut mir leid, aber du siehst, so niedlich aus, wenn du in Panik bist."

Umi sagte nichts dazu und schaute weg. Eri entschuldigte sich nochmals und Umi verzieh ihr. Dann fragte Eri:

"Nur theoretisch, wenn eine Frau, wie ich, etwas von dir wollen würde, würdest du, dann ja sagen?"

Umi meinte schüchtern:

"Vielleicht. Ich weiß, es nicht so genau."

"Also, findest du, dass ich nicht hübsch bin?", sagte Eri traurig und zog eibe Schnutte. Umi sagte, in einem Anflug von Panik, weil sie Eris Gefühle nicht verletzen wollte:

"Nein, nein. So meinte ich, es nicht. Ich finde, dass du ein nettes Gesicht hast. Du hast wunderschöne blaue Augen und schöne, gepflegte Haare. Du hast einen tollen Figur, welches dich sehr attraktive macht. Kurz, du bist eine schöne und begehrenswert Frau. Also, nur von optischen würde ich ja sagen, aber ich möchte, eine Partnerin, welche ich, vertrauen und lieben kann und ich muss mich wohl fühlen. Deswegen, meinte ich, vielleicht."

Hätte Umi, besser aufgepasst, dann hätte sie gemerkt, dass Eri, nur Spaß machen wollte. Jedoch, war es nun raus und als, Umi in Eris Augen blickte, da könnte sie sehen, wie Eri Gesicht, zur Abwechslung mal, sich rot färbte. Umi und Eri schauten sich lange in die Augen und als Umi realisiert, was sie gesagt hatte, da bekam sie auch einen rotschimer. Eri löste den Blickkontakt und meinte verlegen:

"Wow, Umi. Das war. Schön gesagt. Ehm, danke."

"Bitte."

"Ehm, sollen wir uns, den Film ansehen?"

Umi nickte nur und legte den Film, in deb DVD Player. Während, der Film lief, so ließ auch die komische Anspannung nach und es war, wie immer.

"Notiz an mich selbst: beim nächsten Filmabend, mehr Schokolade kaufen. Eri scheint, sie wohl sehr zu mögen.", dachte Umi, während sie den Film schauten. Denn Eri isste, während des Films, die 2 Tafeln Schokolade auf. Nachdem, der Film zu ende war, da meinte Eri:

"Das war ein guter Film. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Böse sich, so sehr ändert, um die Gute zurück zu gewinnen."

"Ja, sie waren ja, bis sie erwischt wurden glücklich. Und dieses Glück, wollte die Böse zurück haben."

"Ja, aber eins, fand ich nicht so gut. Und zwar diese russische Killerin. Und dann hat sie noch, ein ähnlichen Traum, wie ich."

"Ja, tut mir leid, die hatte ich vergessen, sonst hätte ich einen anderen Film vorgeschlagen."

"Ach, was. Der Film war im ganzen gut."

"Das freut mich, dass er dir gefallen hat. Und sollen, wir uns noch einen ansehen?"

Eri schaute auf die Uhrzeit und meinte:

"Dafür reicht die Zeit nicht mehr. Aber ich habe, noch 1 Stunde, bevor der Bus kommt. Vielleicht, erzählst du mir etwas, über die Filme, damit wir bei nächsten mal, nicht mehr suchen müssen."

Umi stimmte zu, und erzählt kurz über jeden Film etwas. Eri suchte sich, welche sie interessant fand, aus und meinte:

"So 5 Stück, dafür müssten wir uns, aber früher treffen oder ich übernachte hier."

"Oder, wir teilen sie uns auf. Wir haben Zeit und wenn du, hier übernachten möchtest, dann kannst du es auch. Aber du kriegst das Bett. Ich nehme die Kautsch."

"Lass das uns, beim nächsten mal besprechen, ich muss leider los.", sagte Eri und klang dabei etwas traurig. Umi nahm Eri in die Arme und meinte:

"Wir sehen uns, am Montag wieder. Danke für den schönen Abend."

Eri lächelte und sagte:

"Ja. Bitte und danke. Ich fand den Abend auch sehr schön mit dir."

Danach begleitete Umi, Eri zu Tür. Nachdem, Eri fertig zum gehen war, da fragte sie:

"Achja, kann ich, darüber mit Arisa sprechen?"

"Ja, sie weist Bescheid. Sie hat mich, bei Honoka, mit meiner Ex beim knutschen erwischt."

"Wirklich? Wie hat sie es aufgenommen."

"Besser, als Honokas Schwester.", sagte Umi, mit einem lächeln. Eri schaute Umi in die Augen und wurde unruhig.

"Ehm Umi. Darf ich dir, etwas ehrliches sagen?"

Began Eri nervös. Umi antwortete:

"Sicher. Was denn?"

"Ich. Ich bin."

"Eri?"

"Ich bin der Meinung, dass du eine sexy Knackpo hast.", sagte Eri schnell und sah Umi mit rotem Kopf an. Eri sagte schnell weiter:

"So. Jetzt sind wir quitt. Schade, dass ich jetzt los muss. Bis Montag."

Eri umarmte Umi, gab ihr ein küsschen auf die Wange. Umi erwiderte drauf, verlegen:

"Danke, bis Montag Eri."

Als Eri gegangen war, dachte Umi sich:

"Oh Göttin. Eri wird sicher eine gute Freundin. Das schönste ist, dass sie ihr Verhalten nicht geändert hat. Aber, wenn sie lesbisch wäre, dann würde es mir sicher schwer fallen, mich nicht in Eri zu verlieben."

Kapitel 5 Filmabend Ende.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ich bin, wirklich dumm. Ich hätte ihr, damals die Wahrheit sagen sollen. Jetzt, verschiebe ich, immer die Wahrheit auf später. In der Uni, da möchte ich es nicht sagen. Oder, wenn wir draußen sind. Aber, wenn wir uns bei ihr oder mir treffen, da traue ich mich nicht.", dachte Eri sich, als sie vor ihrem Schreibtisch sahst. Dabei, versuchte sie zu lernen, welches ihr nicht gelang. Weiter dachte sie:

"Ich frage mich, wovor habe ich, denn bitte, solche Angst? Das Umi sich anders verhält? Ich glaube nicht. Das sie es meinem Eltern erzählt? Sehr unverscheinlich. Dass, sie sich in mich verliebt? Ich glaube, sie will nur Freundschaft. Aber, wenn. Dann hätte ich angst davor, ihre Gefühle zu verletzen. Oder, habe ich Angst, dass ich Nozomi mit Umi betrüge? Das könnte ich beiden nicht antun.", Eri seufzte und kam nun, in ihren Gedankengänge zum eigentlichen Problem:

"Und meine Beziehung, läuft auch nicht besser. Nozomi hat sich zwar gemeldet, aber nur, um zusagen, dass sie gut angekommen ist, aber jetzt die Zeit braucht, welche sie für mich versprochen hatte, für ihr Projekt. Ich frage mich, manchmal, warum wir noch zusammen sind."

Eri würde traurig, klappt ihre Bücher zu, denn ihre Konzentration war nicht bei der Sache. Sie stand dann auf und legte sich ins Bett.

"Aber, sie hat direkt gesagt, nächste Woche, da hat sie zeit und kommt vorbei. Ich hoffe es. Wir müssen, wirklich miteinander reden. Denn, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich, so wie es jetzt ist, nicht glücklich mit unsere Beziehung."

Plötzlich, ging Eris Handy und Eri stand genervt auf. Aber, als sie sah, wer ihr geschrieben hatte, da lächelte sie und ließ sich die SMS durch:

"Abend Eri. Ich wollte, fragen, ob du vielleicht am 12.12 Zeit hast? Wir könnten ja, zusammen für Weihnachten shoppen gehen. Vielleicht, inspirierst du mich, für ein Geschenk für dich. Zwinkedes Smily."

"Wie schafft sie es nur, dass sie mich immer zum Lächeln bringt?", fragte sich Eri selbst, bevor sie antwortete:

"Abend Umi. Sicher habe ich Zeit. Für dich immer. Grinsendes Smily. Zeigst du mir, dann das Geschenk, welches du für mich gefunden hast?"

Umis Antwort kam, nach kurzer Zeit:

"Eri. Wenn ich es dir zeige, wo bleibt dann die Überraschung? Muss wohl warten, bis nach Weihnachten. Da ich sich bin, dass du die Zeit, mit deinem Freund verbringen möchtest. Und gibt es was neues?"

"Ich bin zwar froh, dass sie sich, so um mich sorgt. Aber, immer wenn sie, nach meinem Freund fragt oder schreibt. Da werde ich dran erinnert, dass ich Umi anlüge.", dachte Eri, während sie Umi eine Antwort schrieb:

"Umi. Ich bin, aber neugierig. Gibst du mir, dann einen Tipp? Kannst mir Glück wünschen, wir treffen uns nächste Woche. Hoffe, wir können dann reden."

Eri musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten:

"Eri. Klar, wünsche ich dir Glück. Ich möchte, auch das du glücklich bist. Aber, es gibt keine Tipp. Muss wohl warten."

"Danke. Das möchte ich auch. Ok ich werde warten. Wünsche dir schon mal ein gute Nacht und schöne Träume. Hab dich sehr lieb und wir sehen uns morgen.", schreib Eri und sendete die SMS ab. Eri schaute in ihr Spiegel und sah, wie das lächeln langsam verschwand.

"Glückliche? Das war ich schon, lange nicht mehr, mit Nozomi. Aber ich kann."

Eris Gedanken wurden, von Umis SMS unterbrochenen.

"Bitte. Und danke schön. Ich wünsche dir auch eine gute Nacht und schöne Träume. Hab dich auch sehr lieb. Bis morgen. PS: wünsche dir noch extra Glück. Denn du bist, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, am schönsten."

Eri wurde rot im Gesicht und dachte sich:

"Mensch, Umi. Auch wenn, du es nur freundschaftlich meinst, weißt du nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht. Und wer ist schuld? Ich selber. Ich bin auch lesbisch. Das wollte, ich sagen. Aber, nein. Ich musste ihren sexy Po loben. Auch wenn, dass auch der Wahrheit entspricht, so hätte ich, ihr lieber die andere Wahrheit gesagt. Obwohl, ihr Po in enger Jeans, zum anbeißen aussieht, so hilft mir das nicht weiter."

Eri schaute sich, ihr Spiegelbild an und sagte leise:

"Umi, ich bin. ich bin auch. Nein, so nicht. Umi, tut mir leid, dich belogen zu haben, aber ich bin. Ich bin. Verdammt!"

Eri war auf sich wütend und schmies sich ins Bett. Aufgebracht dachte Eri:

"Warum, kann ich es nicht sagen? Warum, kann ich nicht dazu stehen?"

"Elicchi, ich liebe dich, aber versprich mir, dass du niemanden von uns erzählst. Oder das du lesbisch bist. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir von unseren Eltern getrennt werden. Das werden sie auch tun, wenn sie es erfahren. Denn was wir haben, ist schön, aber auch eine Sünde.", fiel Eri, Nozomis Worte wieder ein. Eri fing an zu zitieren und drückte ihren Teddybären an sich. Leise sagte sie:

"Ich hab Angst."

Eris Tränen sammelten sich und mit fallenden Tränen flüsterte Eri weiter:

"Ich habe, solch eine Angst davor."

Ein paar Tage später, da hatte Eri besser Laune, denn Nozomi würde heute vorbei kommen.

"Endlich können wir reden. Auch wenn, ich nicht glücklich mit unsere Beziehung bin, so möchte ich unsere 4 Jahre, nicht zum Fenster raus schmeißen."

Eri schaute sich im Spiegel an und fand das sie gut aussah. Zuversichtlich, dachte sie weiter:

"Ich glaube, Nozomi fühlt genau so und das wir unsere Beziehung retten können. Ich weiß noch, wie sie mir, ihre Liebe gestanden hat. Sie war so süß. Ganz schüchtern meinte sie, in ihrem Zimmer, Elicchi, ich liebe dich. Und wie naiv ich, damals war. Ich dachte, als Freundin. Also sagte ich, dass ich sie auch liebe. Aber dann, hat sie mich geküsst und ich war geschockt. Der Kuss war so schön und hat mich glücklich gemacht, dass ich nichts sagen konnte. Nozomi hatte, in der Zeit, wo ich realisiert hatte, was passiert ist, versucht sich zu entschuldigen. Als sie sprach, dass ihr leid tut, da habe ich sie, mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht."

Eri seufzte, zufrieden an diese Erinnerung und dachte weiter:

"Dann kamen, unsere Dates, welche meistens Spaziergäng im Park waren, waren sie dennoch schön. Viel später, da hatten wir unser erstes mal und ich war glücklich und überrascht. Denn ich dachte, nach unseren ganzen Pettings, da wäre ich die Dominante im Bett. Aber Nozomi hatte mich, eines besseren belehrt."

Eri musste, bei dieser Erinnerung kichern und freute sich, denn jeden Augenblick, könnte Nozomi da sein. Jedoch ging ihr Handy und Eri konnte Nozomis Namen lesen.

"Vielleicht, verspätet sie sich.", dachte Eri, nahm an und sagte fröhlich:

"Hi, Nozomi. Was gibt es denn? Kommst du später?"

"Elicchi."

Diese Tonlage, kannte Eri gut und ihr gefiel es, ganz und gar nicht. Ihre anfängliche Vorfreude verschwand und machte Trauer und Verzweiflung Platz.

"Ehm, es tut mir leid. Ich schaffe es nicht."

Eris Verdacht bestätigte sich und sie fragte:

"Warum?"

"Ich hab, leider mein Projekt nicht geschafft. Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, du hast dich gefreut, aber es geht nicht. Ich meld mich, wenn es fertig ist. Bye."

"Nozomi? Hallo?", fragte Eri noch, aber Nozomi hatte aufgelegt.

"Das darf nicht wahr sein. Immer. Immer wieder. Kommt ihr etwas dazwischen.", sagte Eri traurig und sie brach zusammen. Ihr war, dass alles zuviel. Heulend drückte Eri die 3, bis die eingespeichert Nummer gewählt wurde.

"Hallo, Eri. Wie geht es dir?", sprach die andere Stimme in der Leitung. Eri wollte etwas sagen, aber als, sie die Stimme hörte, da fing sie erst recht an, zu weinen.

"Eri, was ist los? Ist dir etwas passiert?", fragte die, ihr bekannten Stimme, in Panik. Nachdem Eri, darauf nichts erwiderte, da sagte die Stimme:

"Eri. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

~ Love Live! A Story ~

"Honoka, das schmeckt furchtbar.", sagte Umi zu Honoka, welche Umi, als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchte.

"Was schmeckt dir, daran nicht? Ich dachte, die frittierten Hähnchen, wären gut geworden.", fragte Honoka, und wunderte sich, was sie falsch gemacht habe könnte.

"Honoka, du kannst super backen und Süßigkeiten herstellen, aber wie, um alles willen, hast du es geschafft, dass das Hähnchen von ihnen fast roh ist und von außen verbrannt?"

"Ich habe sie, in der Pfanne mit wenig fett angebraten. Ich möchte, ja nicht, dass Kenta-kun dick wird."

Umi versuchte, nicht ihren Impulse zu folgen, um sich, mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zuschlagen.

"Aber, das ist knusprig und nicht verbrannt.", meinte Honoka, zur der leicht schwarzen Panade. Umi korrigiert Honoka sofort:

"Nein, sie ist verbrannt."

"Nein, knusprig."

"Verbrannt."

"Knusprig."

"Dann probiere selber."

"Ok", erwiderte Honoka und probierte ein Stück. Aber, kaum war das Stück im Mund, da spuckte Honoka es aus. Leicht grün im Gesicht, meinte Honoka:

"Ok, hast gewonnen. Es schmeckt wirklich furchtbar. Aber was, soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Wie wäre es, wenn du das Rezept befolgst, aber dafür weniger machst. Mach doch mehr Salat und Reis, für euer Bento."

"Mhm, das könnte ich machen. Danke Umi.", stimmt Honoka, Umis Vorschlag zu und reicht ihr, etwas zu trinken. Umi bedankte sich und dachte:

"Vielleicht, kriege ich diese ekligen Geschmack weg."

Nachdem Umi getrunken hatte, da fragte Honoka:

"Und wie läuft es, mit dir und Eri? Seit ihr wirklich nur Freunde?"

"Ja Honoka, dass sind wir. Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass sie eine Freund hat. Warum fragst du, dass?"

"Ja, ich weiß, aber du redest immer so von ihr. Ich dachte, du würdest etwas von ihr wollen?"

"Wenn, dann wäre das einseitig. Aber, ich bin zufrieden, mit unsere Freundschaft."

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja. Ich bin mir sicher. Das ist so."

"Umi, dein Handy.", unterbrach Honoka, Umi im Satz uns zeigt auf Umis vibrierendes Handy. Umi nahm es, vom Tisch und nahm an.

"Hallo, Eri. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Umi und Honoka lächelte sie wissend an. Aber, jedoch als sie, die panische Augen von Umi sah, da verschwand es. Und Honoka machte sich sorgen, nachdem sie Umi, in Panik fragen hörte:

"Eri, was ist los? Ist dir etwas passiert?"

Nach kurzer Zeit, stellte Umi Blickkontak mit Honoka her und sagte:

"Eri. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Nachdem, Umi aufgelegt hatte, da fragte Honoka in sorge:

"Umi, was ist los? Ist Eri etwas passiert?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Tut mir leid, Honoka, aber ich muss los."

Mit diesem Worten, machte sich Umi auf dem Weg zu Honokas Haustür. Honoka folgte Umi und fragte:

"Aber, was hat sie gesagt?"

"Nichts. Nur geweint. Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas genaueres weiß.", antwortete Umi ihr, während sie sich die Schuhe eilig anzog. Danach umarmte sie Honoka und sagte:

"Tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt gehe. Aber."

"Muss es nicht. Eri braucht dich jetzt. Na los. Geh zu ihr.", unterbrach Honoka, Umis Entschuldigung. Umi lächelte Honoka an, nickte mit ihren Kopf und verließ Honokas Haus.

"Eri, ich komme. Halt nur noch ein wenig aus.", dachte Umi, während sie durch die Straßen rannte. Dabei wurden ihre Gedanken immer dunkler, bei der Frage, was eigentlich passiert ist. Von ihr Freund hat Schluss gemacht, über Einbruch oder Vergewaltigung, bis zu Unfall mit, oder ohne Todesfolge in ihrer Familie. Umi geriet fast in Panik, als sie bei Eri ankam und die Tür einen kleinen Spalt offen stand.

"Oh, Göttin. Bitte nicht.", dachte Umi und ging rein. Nachdem, sie ihre Schuhe hastig auszog, da schrie Umi:

"Eri? Wo bist du?"

Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, aber als keine kam, bekam es Umi mit der Angst zu tun. Schnell untersuchte Umi, die Küche und Wohnzimmer, im Erdgeschoss nach Eri ab. Leider ohne Erfolg und Umi versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ruhig Umi, es sind keine Spuren eines Kampfes oder Einbruchs zu sehen. Bevor ich das ganze Haus absuche, da schaue ich erstmal in Eris Zimmer nach.", dachte Umi und rannte die Treppen rauf. Ohne an zuklopfen, machte Umi die Tür auf und rief:

"Eri bist du da?"

Als sich etwas in Eris Bett bewegte, da war Umi erleichtert. Aber, als sie Eri richtig sehen konnte, da war diese Erleichterung weg. Eris Schminke war von weinen, verlaufen. Ihre Augen waren gerötet. Eri setzte sich auf die Bettkante, streckte eine Arm Richtung Umi aus und sagte, mit einem todtraurigen Blick:

"Umi."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie fing an bitterlich zu weinen. Umi verlor keine Zeit, ging zu Eri und nahm sie, in ihre Arme. Umi versuchte Eri, mit Gesten und Sprache, zu beruhigen. Umi hielt, mit dem rechten Arm Eri fest und drückte sie sanft an sich. Mit der linken Hand strich sie, langsam über Eris rücken. Dabei sagte Umi ruhig:

"Ich bin für dich da, Eri. Heul dich ruhig aus. Danach suchen wir nach einer Lösung."

Umi spürte, wie Eri mit ihrem Kopf nickte. Eri weinte weiter und Umi hielt sie. Sagte von Zeit zu Zeit, dass sie für Eri da ist und dass sie Eri lieb hat. Nach einer Weile, da hatte sich Eri beruhigt und Umi fragte:

"Geht es wieder?"

Eri nickte und Umi fragte weiter:

"Willst du, darüber reden?"

Eri schüttelte den Kopf und Umi meinte:

"Ok, soll ich dir einen Waschlappen, für dein Gesicht holen?"

Eri sah darauf, Umi ängstlich an und sagte, mit einer kratzigen Stimme:

"Bitte geh nicht."

Umis Herz fiel tiefer, bei dieser traurigen Tonlage. Sie machte sich noch mehr sorgen. Aber, sie wollte Eri nicht drängen und schlug vor:

"Sollen wir zusammen gehen? Und keine Sorge, ich bleibe solange, bei dir, wie du willst?"

Umi konnte ein schwaches lächeln sehen, bevor Eri mit dem Kopf nickte. Beide gingen ins Bad und nachdem Eri, wieder sauber war, da fragte Umi:

"Kann ich, irgendetwas für dich tun?"

Eri nickte, nahm sich Umis Handgelenk uns führte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Vor Eris Bett, blieb sie stehen und Eri fragte leise, ohne Umi anzusehen:

"Könntest. Du dich. Ins Bett legen. Und mich halten."

"Sicher.", antwortete Umi ihr und legte sich in Eris Bett, auf den Rücken. Sie schaute Eri an und fragte:

"Meinst du, so?"

Eri nickte, ging zu Umi ins Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf Umis linker Brust, ihr Ohr lag auf Umis Herz hohe und legte ihren linken Arm, um Umis Bauch. Umi hielt mit ihren linken Hand, Eri an sich. Ihre Rechte strich sanft auf Eri linken Oberarm, auf und ab.

"Danke Umi.", sagte Eri leise. Umi antwortete, genau so leise:

"Bitte schön."

Sie schwiegen eine weile, bis Umi von Eri ein leises schnarchen vernahm.

"Ich glaube, ihr Freund hat Schluss gemacht. Das hat Eri nicht verdient, nach 4 Jahren Beziehung. Ich frage mich, was er sich dabei denkt? Wäre ich, mit so einer wunderbaren Frau, wie Eri zusammen, dann würde ich, für unsere Beziehung kämpfen. Ich weiß, es gibt nicht nur schöne Tage, aber ich bin sicher, wenn man miteinander redet, dann kann man auch eine Lösung finden.", dachte Umi, über die Situation nach. Umi wollte es zwar nicht, aber durch die angenehme Wärme von Eri und ihr leises schnarchen, was wie eine Schlaflied wirkte, fielen ihr die Augen zu. Ihr letzter Gedanke war, bevor sie, Eri ins Land der Träume folgte:

"Ich würde Eri, immer lieben."

Der Schlaf war nicht von langer Dauer, denn Arisa kam nach Hause. Von dem plötzlich Geräusch, als die Tür geöffnet würde, da wurde Umi wach. Müde sah sie Arisa, welche sie überrascht anschaute.

"Umi? Was machst du, denn hier?", fragte Arisa leise. Umi flüsterte, müde ihre Antwort;

"Schlafen? Nein, sorry. Eri brauchte mich."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Arisa besorgt, während Umi sich die Augen, mit ihrer freien Hand rieb. Umi antwortete ihr:

"Weiß nicht. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden."

Arisa schaute, erst ihre Schwester besorgt an, bevor sie Umi anschaute und mit einen lächeln meinte:

"Ok. Danke Umi. Ich lass euch mal alleine. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht.", antwortete Umi und sah, wie Arisa ging. Etwas später, als Arisa gegangen war, da hörte sie, Eri fragen:

"Umi, du möchtest hier bleiben?"

"Ich habe, dir gesagt, dass ich solange bleibe, wie du möchtest.", antwortete Umi, ganz lieb, mit sanfter und ruhiger Stimme. Eri drückte Umi kurz und meinte:

"Danke Umi. Du bist echt lieb. Aber, wir sollten uns umziehen. Ich habe sicher, noch etwas im Schrank für dich."

Nachdem, sich beide umgezogen hatten, da meinte Eri traurig:

"Ich glaube, dass meine Beziehung zu ende ist. Er kam wieder nicht und dabei. Und dabei."

Weiter kam Eri nicht, denn ihr kamen schon wieder die Tränen. Umi nahm sie sofort in die Arme und meinte:

"Das tut mir leid, aber egal was kommt, ich werde immer, für da sein."

Eri schniefte und meinte leise:

"Danke Umi."

Etwas später, lagen beide im Bett. Umi auf den Rücken und Eri kuschelt sich an sie, während Umi sie hielt. Beide schwiegen die meiste Zeit über, Umi war einfach nur für Eri da. Müde und leise, sagte Eri:

"Ich wünschte, mein Freund wäre so, wie du."

"Ich auch. Wenn ich eine Freundin, wie dich hätte, dann würde ich versuchen, dich immer glücklich zu machen."

"Das wäre schön. Gähn. Ich wäre schon glücklich, wenn du mich so, jede Nacht halten würdest."

"Ich auch.", meinte Umi dazu und beide schliefen ein.

Kapitel 6 Halt mich Ende


	7. Chapter 7

Als Eri, diesen morgen aufwachte, da war sie an Umi gekuschelt. Eri schaute hoch und konnte eine lächelnde Umi sehen, welche meinte:

"Guten Morgen Schlafmütze."

Umi rückte näher zu Eri und schaute ihr nun, direkt in ihre Augen. Dabei strich sie sanft, über Eris Wange und legte ein paar verirrte Haarsträhne hinter Eris Ohr. Eri genoss die Berührung und sagte, leise und sanft:

"Guten Morgen Umi."

Umi beugte sich näher zu Eri, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Eri erwiderte, dass zärtliche treffen zweier Lippenpaare, sofort. Jedoch, nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, da löste Umi den Kuss und fragte grinsend:

"Sollen wir aufstehen oder möchtest du mehr?"

Eri ließ ihre Lippen antworten und sog Umi an sich, damit ihre Lippen sich wieder treffen konnten. Eri strich über Umis Rücken, während Umi über Eris Wange strich. Während Umis Fingerspitze über Eris Ohr strich, da spürte Eri, wie Umis Zunge sanft über ihre Unterlippe fährt. Jedoch, konnten sich ihre Zungen nicht zum Tanz vereinen, da die Tür aufflog. Als beide sich erschrocken trennten, da schaute Eri zu Tür. Sie war erschrocken, als sie sah, wer im Türrahmen stand.

"Elicchi, wie könntest du nur?", sagte Nozomi geschockt und traurig. Sie drehte sich um, schüttelte den Kopf und ging. Eri drehte sich zu Umi um und sah, dass sie nicht mehr im Bett war. Eri stand auf und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Im Flur war es stockdunkel, nur bei Arisa war Licht an, welche durch einen Türspalt fiel. Eri bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, aber als sie die Stimmen von Arisa und Umi hörte, da ging sie, schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. Eri schaute durch den Türspalt und sah Umi, welche auf einen Stuhl sahst und Arisa, welche auf Umis Schoß sahst und sie umarmte. Als sich beide küssten, da rannte Eri zurück in ihr Zimmer. Zur ihrer Überraschung sahst Umi auf ihren Bett.

"Umi? Warum?", fragte Eri verwundert und verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht, wovon sie die Antwort wissen wollte. Warum sie hier war, oder warum sie Arisa geküsst hatte.

"Warum Eri? Das ist doch ganz einfach.", sagte Umi, stand auf und ging auf Eri zu. Ihr Blick war kalt und Eri gefiel es nicht. Leise sprach Umi weiter:

"Warum sollte ich, eine Lügnerin, wie dich lieben?"

Eri war geschockt. Sie wollte etwas sagen. Sich erklären, aber nichts kam aus ihrem Mund.

"Das dachte ich mir. Oder Nozomi? Was meinst du?", fragte Umi Nozomi. Erst jetzt fiel ihr Nozomi auf, welche vor dem geöffneten Fenster, auf der Fensterbank sahst. Eri konnte die Tränen in Nozomis Gesicht sehen, welche mit einem schwachen lächeln sagte:

"Leb wohl, Elicchi."

Nozomi lehnte sich nach hinten und fiel aus dem Fenster. Eri rannte, konnte aber, nur noch den Aufprall hören. Als sie am Fenster ankam, da schaute sie, weinen aus dem Fenster und sah nur Dunkelheit. Als Eri sich umdrehte, da war Umi direkt vor ihr. Kalt, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Jedoch, veränderte sich ihr Lächeln, nun sah es verrückt aus oder gefährlich. Als Umi anfing zu lachen, da hatte Eri, zum ersten Mal angst vor Umi. Umi greift Eri an die Schultern und meinte:

"Du solltest, zu ihr gehen."

Umi schubste Eri und sie fiel rückwärts aus dem Fenster.

"Nein!", schrie Eri und sah sich um. Es war morgens und sie war wohlbehalten in ihrem Bett. Eri dachte erleichtert:

"Göttin sei dank, es war nur ein Traum."

Plötzlich, klopfte es an der Tür und Eri konnte Arisa fragen hören:

"Onee-chan? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja.", antwortete Eri ihr und sah, wie Arisa reinkam. Sie sah besorgt aus, ging zu Eri und setzt sich zu ihr ins Bett.

"Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine ja, dass du Samstag fertig warst und Sonntag kam Nozomi vorbei und ihr habt euch gestritten. Und heute schreist du Nein. Was ist denn los?", fragte Arisa besorgt und wollte Antworten haben.

"Ach, Arisa. Meine Beziehung mit Nozomi läuft nicht so gut. Nachdem Umi gegangen war, da wollte ich mit Nozomi Schluss machen. Aber wir haben geredet und ich gebe ihr noch 1 Chance. Tut mir leid, wenn du dir sorgen machst."

"Muss es nicht Onee-chan. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass das die richtige Entscheidung war?"

"Vielleicht, nun liegt es an Nozomi. Hoffe, dass sie ihre versprechen hält und an unsere Beziehung arbeiten möchte. Wenn nicht, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter.", antwortete Eri, ehrlich Arisas Fragen, welche Eri umarmte und meinte:

"Egal, ob es gut geht oder nicht. Du hast mich und Umi. Wir sind für dich da."

"Ja das weiß ich. Ich bin auch dankbar, dass ihr in meinem Leben seit."

"Und weiß, Umi endlich Bescheid?"

"Nein. Ich habe angst davor. Was wenn, sie dann keine Freundin mehr von mir ist? Ich möchte sie nicht verlieren."

"Das wirst du schon nicht. Aber du solltest es ihr sagen. Was, wenn sie es heraus findet? Das würde sie sicher verletzten."

"Du hast recht. Samstag, gehen wir shoppen und wir wollen eine Pause im Park machen. Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, dann werde ich es ihr sagen."

"Ok, Onee-chan, aber zwinge dich nicht dazu, dass es am Samstag klappt. Du kannst es auch Sonntag noch sagen."

"Ja, das könnte ich machen. Danke schön fürs zuhören. Wir sollten uns fertig machen."

"Bitte schön. Ja sollten wir, sonst kommen wir zu spät, zur Schule.", stimmte Arisa Eri zu und beiden machten sich fertig. Eri freute sich schon auf diese Woche. Mittwoch und Freitag wollte Nozomi vorbei kommen und Sonntag würden sie essen gehen. Jedoch kam es anders, als gedacht. Am Mittwoch abend, kam Nozomi vorbei und beide schauten sich ein Film an. Das war für Eri genug, denn sie wollte nichts mehr, als Zeit mit Nozomi verbringen und ein Film, mit anschließender Unterhaltung war genau, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Jedoch, als Eri ihren Kopf auf Nozomis Schulter legte, da schlief sie ein. Plötzlich, lag Eri allein auf dem Sofa. Nozomi musste wohl aufgestanden sein. Eri schaute sich müde um und sah Nozomi im Sessel sitzen. An Hand, ihrer Haltung, da konnte Eri erkennen, dass Nozomi davon nicht begeistert war. Also entschuldigte Eri sich sofort:

"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht einschlafen, nur."

"Wer ist Umi?", unterbrach Nozomi wütend Eri. Eri antwortete wahrheitsgemäß:

"Umi ist nur eine gute Freundin. Warum bist du so wütend?"

"Nur eine Freundin? Sicher. Eine Freundin von der, du so träumst. Oh. Mhmmm. Umi. Hör nicht auf. Gib es doch zu, dass sie mehr, als nur eine Freundin ist."

"Ich sagte dir schon, dass Umi eine Freundin ist. Hör mit der Spinnerei auf. Es war nur ein Traum."

"Träume sind sprachen der Seele, Eri. Und jetzt wird mir alles klar. Du wolltest Schluss machen, um mit Umi zusammen zu sein. Sag mir, wie oft hast du, mich mit ihr betrogen? Hat sie, deine Gefühle nicht erwidert? Bist du deswegen, mit mir zusammen?"

"Das hat nichts mit Umi zu tun. Wir haben Probleme und deine Eifersucht, macht es nicht besser. Verdammt nochmal. Ich liebe dich."

"Geh zur deiner Umi Schlampe, oder sag mir die Wahrheit.", unterbrach Nozomi, Eri in rage. Nun wurde auch Eri wütend und schrie Nozomi an:

"Ich sag dir die Wahrheit und Umi ist keine Schlampe! Ich liebe dich und will mit dir zusammen sein. Verdammt, glaub mir doch."

Nozomi war geschockt. Noch nie hatte Eri sie angeschrien. Nach kurzer Zeit, fing Nozomi sich und meinte:

"Ok. Ich sollte gehen. Sonst sage ich etwas, was wir bereuen werden. Ich melde mich dann, bei dir."

Mit diesem Worten stand Nozomi auf und ging. Eri wollte das nicht und versuchte Nozomi auf zuhalten. Aber, als Eri ihre Hand auf Nozomis Schulter legte, da wurde sie weg geschlagen.

"Fass mich nicht an. Ich werde über uns nachdenken. Und du wartest. Bis bald.", sagte Nozomi und verließ Eris Haus. Eri schaute nur fassungslos, auf die geschlossene Tür und dachte sich:

"Ich glaub, dass jetzt nicht. Was sollte das denn? Ich hoffe, dass sie sich entschuldigen wird, sobald sie sich beruhigt hat. Echt, ihre Eifersucht geht mir, wirklich auf die Nerven."

Jedoch, meldet sich Nozomi erst am Freitag und meinte in der SMS, dass sie noch etwas Zeit brachte, um Eri zu vertrauen. Aber, ihr tat der Streit leid. Eri gab Nozomi die Zeit, welche sie brauchte und gab sich die Schuld, denn sie hätte Nozomi von Umi erzählen sollen.

"Ich hätte ihr, dass sagen soll. Obwohl, ich finde Nozomi hat über reagiert. Umi ist eine Freundin und nicht meine heimliche Geliebte.", dachte Eri und schaute auf ihren Kalender. Langsam bildete sich ein lächeln auf ihren Gesicht und sie dachte weiter:

"Und morgen, da werde ich einfach den Tag mit Umi genießen. Keine sorgen machen und einfach entspannen. Aber ich muss ihr, die Wahrheit sagen, denn sonst könnte ich Umi, als Freundin, verlieren. Jedoch, diesen Streit, den behalte ich für mich."

Eri wollte Umi nicht noch mehr, als nötig, damit belasten und versuchte ihre sorgen für morgen zu vergessen. Mit diesem Ziel schlief sie ein.

~ Love Live! A Story ~

"Wir sind nur Freunde. Sie hat einen Freund. Aber, warum möchte ich mehr?", dachte Umi sich besorgt, als sie auf Eri wartete. Seufzend dachte sie weiter:

"Seit wann möchte ich mehr? Seit Samstag? Es war schön sie im Arm zu nehmen und das kuscheln am morgen. Auch wenn ich mir, eine besseren Grund gewünscht hätte. Aber, als sie mich anlächelte, an diesen morgen, da wollte ich Eri beschützen. Sie glücklich machen und für sie immer da sein. Aber, leider nicht auf freundschaftlicher Basis. Ich wollte sie, an diesem Morgen küssen. Ihr sagen, solange wie, sie mich lässt, da würde ich immer an ihre Seite bleiben. Sie nicht mal eine Nacht alleine lassen. Und in ihr Ohr flüstern, dass ich sie liebe."

Umi rieb sich, mit einer Hand, um ihre Augen und dachte enttäuscht:

"Aber, dass ist nicht möglich. Die hat einen Freund und ich bleibe, nur eine Freundin. Dabei hilft es wirklich nicht, dass Eri in der letzte Woche so anhänglich war. Sie umarmte mich bei jeder Gelegenheit. Es ist schön, aber Donnerstag im Flur, da war ich auf dem Weg zur Vorlesung und sie umarmte mich von hinten. Dann flüsterte sie, mir einen guten morgen ins Ohr. Ich erwiderte es und fragte was los sei. Aber sie sagte, nichts. Wollte mich nur überraschen. Ich hätte mir mehr gewünscht, wenn sie gesagt hätte. Ich hab dich vermisst. Dann hätte ich mich, umgedreht, meine Arme um ihren Nacken geschlungen und sie runter zu einem Kuss gezogen. Aber, dass ist nur eine Fantasie."

"Hi Umi.", rief Eri, als sie am Treffpunkt ankam. Umi lächelte sofort und erwiderte:

"Hi Eri, wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es gut und dir?"

"Auch, und was brauchst du noch für Weihnachten?"

"Ich brauche, nur noch für meine Eltern und dich etwas. Für Arisa habe ich schon etwas. Und bei dir?"

"Ich brauche, nur etwas für Honoka und für dich. Aber du brauchst mir nichts zu kaufen."

"Das will ich aber, denn.", Eri umarmte Umi und sagte weiter:

"Du bist mir wichtig und ich bin dir dankbar."

Umi wurde drauf verlegen und leicht rot im Gesicht und fragte:

"Du mir auch. Ehm sollen wir los?"

Eri nickte und beide machten sich auf dem Weg, zur Innenstadt. Als sie ankamen, da dachte Umi:

"Ist das voll. Soviel Menschen. Ich hoffe, wir verlieren uns nicht."

Plötzlich, spürte Umi, wie ihre Hand genommen wird. Sie schaute zu Eri und Umi sah sie mit einem grinsen, als sie meinte:

"Damit du mir nicht geklaut wirst."

Umi wurde verlegen und meinte darauf:

"Danke, ehm wo sollen wir, als erstes hin?"

"Zum Buchladen, meine Mutter wünscht sich ein neues Buch, zur ihrer Serie."

"Das ist gut. Honoka wollte auch ein Kochbuch haben.", stimmte Umi zu und beide machten sich auf, zur Shopping Tour. Umi versuchte, die ganze Zeit über, ein passendes Geschenk für Eri zu finden. Sie hätte Eri, einfach Schokolade schenken können, aber sie wollte, etwas dauerhaftes. Für Schmuck schien Eri sich nicht zu interessieren. Und etwas zum anziehen, dass war, ohne die Größe zu kennen noch schwerer.

"Umi? Ich gehe mal nachfragen, ob die eine Toilette haben? Wartest du hier, oder willst du mit?", holte Eri, Umi aus ihren Überlegungen zurück. Umi antwortete:

"Ich warte hier."

"Ok, bis gleich.", verabschiedete sich Eri von Umi, als sie ging. Umi schaute sich die nahen Schaufenster an. Plötzlich, fiel ihr Blick auf eine Glasfigur, welche eine Ballerina, auf einen Bein zeigt. Sie schien sich drehen zu wollen.

"Ehm. Irgendetwas mit rette. po. Bi. Mi. Pirouetten. So wird das genannt, oder?", fragte sich Umi und schaute nach Eri, welche noch nicht zurück war. Schnell ging sie in den Laden rein.

"Verzeihung, wie viel, soll die Ballerina, im Schaufenster kosten?", fragte Umi, den Verkäufer, welcher antwortete:

"Die kostet 4000¥."

Umi schluckte. Das war ihr Weihnachtsbonus von der Arbeit.

"Sparen oder Eri, eine Freude machen?", dachte Umi und sie sagte:

"Gekauft, aber kann ich es später abholen?"

"Sicher, dass geht. Nehmen Sie nur den Kassenbeleg mit. Soll ich es, Ihnen, in der Zwischenzeit, als Geschenk einpacken?"

"Das wäre nett, ich hole es später ab."

, sagte Umi, als sie bezahlte. Nachdem, sie den Kassenbeleg verstaut hatte, da verließ Umi den Laden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, den als, Umi wieder am Treffpunkt stand, da kam schon Eri aus dem Laden raus.

"Tut mir leid, aber die Warteschlange war so lang.", entschuldigte sich Eri, als sie bei Umi ankam. Umi lächelte sie an und antwortete darauf:

"Ist nicht schlimm. Soll wir weiter?"

Eri stimmte zu und Beide ging weiter shoppen, bis es Zeit war für die Pause im Park. Da es über Nacht geschneit hatte, so war es im Park, ziemlich leer. Eri führte Umi zur einer Bank abseits, unter einer Baumgruppe. Eri entfernte den Schnee von der Bank und legte etwas Zeitungspapier drauf. Danach setzten sich beide hin.

"Und dir, ist sicher nicht kalt?", fragte Umi besorgt. Eri kicherte und antwortete:

"Das ist doch gar nichts. In Russland ist es viel kälter. Aber Vorteil, dass es geschneit hat, so haben wir einen Platz frei."

"Da hast du recht, obwohl ich finde es kalt."

"Ach, so schlimm ist doch nicht. Das habe ich im Blut, so bleibe ich auch im Winter warm.", sagte Eri stolz, als sich plötzlich etwas Schnee von den Ästen löste und auf Eris linke Kopfseite fiel. Eri schrie, erschrocken auf und schaute Umi, mit Tränen in den Augen an. Leise meinte Eri:

"Kalt."

Umi überlegte nicht lange und entfernte den Schnee aus Eris Haaren. Danach zog sie ihren rechten Handschuh aus und legte ihre warme Hand auf Eris links Ohr.

"So besser?", fragte Umi und beide sahen sich in die Augen. Eri kam Umi näher und Umi kam ihr näher. Stückchen für Stückchen kamen sich ihre Lippen näher, bis sie sich trafen und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Es war erst ein sanftes treffen zweier Lippenpaare, ohne Bewegungen. Eri zog Umi zu sich und küsste sie richtig. Umi erwiderte ihr Lippenbewegungen und ihr Kuss wurde von einem schüchternen treffen, zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. Nachdem, sie sich trennten, da meinte Eri leise:

"Wow."

Umi machte die Augen auf und sah eine lächelnde Eri vor sich. Jedoch, bevor Umi etwas sagen konnte, da würde Eris Blick panisch und sie sprang auf. Eri fluchte, etwas auf russisch, was Umi nicht verstehen konnte. Umi sah, wie Eri sich ihre Sachen nahm und bevor sie los rannte, da meinte sie zu Umi:

"Tut mir leid."

Umi war so von Eris Verhalten überrumpelt, dass sie nur zusehen konnte, wie Eri sie verließ.

"Ich habe es versaut.", dachte Umi reumütig und stand auf. Nachdem, sie die Ballerina abgeholt hatte, da machte sie sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Erst, als sie in ihre Wohnung war, erlaubte sie, dass ihre Tränen fallen.

"Ich musste sie ja küssen. Ich habe unsere Freundschaft kaputt gemacht. Aber, ich kann nichts für meine Gefühle. Bitte Eri, verzeih mir.", dachte Eri traurig und räumte die Einkäufe weg. Danach rufte sie Honoka an. Als diese ran ging, sagte Umi traurig:

"Honoka, ich habe es versaut."

"Umi? Was ist denn passiert?"

"Ich habe Eri geküsst."

"Ich bin gleich da."

"Ok bis gleich.", sagte Umi und wartete darauf, dass Honoka kommt. Traurig dachte sie:

"Ich liebe Eri, aber sie liebt mich nicht. Und jetzt. Da habe ich sie für immer verloren."

Wenig später, kam Honoka vorbei und fragte:

"Umi, was ist denn passiert?"

"Ich habe Eri im Park geküsst. Ich wollte es nicht, aber der Moment war richtig."

"Ich dachte, du willst nichts von ihr?"

"Ich. Ich bin in sie verliebt."

Gestand Umi und Honoka meinte:

"Ok, und Eri hat einen Freund, der sie schlecht behandelt. Hey, vielleicht habt ihr eine Chance?"

"Wenn ich ein Kerl wäre, dann vielleicht. Aber."

Umi Erklärung kam nicht weiter, denn ihr Handy vibrierte. Umi schaute nach, wer ihr geschrieben hatte und es war Eri:

"Tut mir leid. Hi Umi, mir tut es leid, dass ich dich so sitzen gelassen habe. Der Kuss war wunderschöne, aber ich muss erstmal mein Gefühlchaos in den griff bekommen. Bitte warte solang auf mich. Kuss Eri. PS. Egal, was kommt, wir bleiben Freunde."

Und zum ersten Mal lächelte Umi, nach der Sache im Park. Sie dachte sich:

"Vielleicht, habe ich doch eine Chance bei ihr."

Kapitel 7 Funke Ende.


	8. Chapter 8

Eri rannte nach Hause, denn sie konnte nicht glauben, was gerade im Park passiert war.

"Ich habe Umi geküsst. Oh Göttin. Ich habe Nozomi betrogen. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich bin wirklich, dass was Nozomi meinte, eine lügende Betrügerin.", dachte Eri, während sie sich ihrem Elternhaus nährte. Nachdem, sie die Haustür geöffnet und geschlossen hatte, da rannte Eri in ihr Zimmer und schloss ihr Zimmertür ab. Eri stellte ihre Einkäufe ab, holte sich ihr Handy, aus der Handtasche und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Während Eri wartete, dass angenommen wurde, da sagte sie leise und flehend:

"Komm schon. Bitte geh ran. Bitte. Bitte. Bit."

"Hallo, Eri."

"Nico! Ich habe Nozomi betrogen!.", sagte Eri verzweifelt, als Nico Annahme. Nico fragte verwundert:

"Mit wem?"

"Mit Umi."

Kurz Zeit hörte Eri nichts von Nico und sie dachte, dass Nico aufgelegt hatte, aber dann schrie sie geschockt:

"Du hattest Sex mit Umi? Und du bist immer noch, mit Nozomi zusammen?"

"Was? Nein, wir haben uns nur geküsst und ja, ich bin noch mit Nozomi zusammen."

"Ok, dann bring mich mal auf dem laufenden. Wie sieht es mit Nozomi aus? Was ist genau mit Umi passiert?", fragte Nico und Eri erzählte ihr von ihrer Situation. Von letzter Woche Samstag, als Nozomi sie wieder versetzt hatte. Wie sie bon Umi getrost wurde. Das sie am Sonntag Schluss machen wollte. Aber, dass dann Nozomi vorbei kam und das beide geredet hatten. Das sie es nochmal versuchen wollten. Dass am Mittwoch, Nozomi über Umi erfahren hatte und es zum Streit kam. Wo Eri sich die Schuld gab. Und von heute, dass sie mit Umi einkaufen war und dann kam es, im Park zum Kuss. Nachdem Eri erzählt hatte, da wartete sie auf eine Antwort von Nico. Nico ließ sich Zeit und fragte, nach einer weile:

"Eri. Liebst du, Nozomi und bist du glücklich mit ihr?"

Eri überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete:

"Ja. Ich glaube schon."

"Eri, bist du dir, dabei wirklich sicher?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Möchtest du, lieber mit Umi zusammen sein?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Eri, was möchtest du?"

"Ich weiß es nicht! Ok! Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

"Ok, Eri. Was sagte, denn Umi nach dem Kuss?"

"Ich. Ehm. Ich bin weg gerannt."

"Was? Möchtest du Umi verlieren?"

"Nein! Das will ich nicht!", schrie Eri in den Hörer rein und wartete, dass Nico sich meldet. Nach einer Weile, sagte Nico:

"Eri, lass mich bitte ausreden, bevor du etwas sagst. Ok? Frag dich selber, ob du mit Nozomi zusammen bist, weil du sie liebst, oder, ob es nur Gewohnheit ist. Und das wichtigste, ob du wirklich mit ihr glücklich bist. Nun zu Umi, frag dich, ob du sie liebst und das mehr, als nur eine Freundin. Und ob du, vielleicht mit ihr glücklich werden kannst. Denn es scheint mir. Ich sage es nochmal, mir scheint es so, als würde dich Umi glücklicher machen. Aber, du solltest dich, bei ihr melden. Sonst denkt sie sicher noch, dass du ihr die Freundschaft kündigst"

"Nein, das will ich auf keinen Fall. Ok Nico, ich werde nachdenken, aber was soll ich ihr sagen?"

"Ganz einfach, dass du Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchst, aber egal was kommt, dass ihr dennoch Freundinnen bleibt."

"Ok, danke Nico, dass werde ich so machen.", meinte Eri dazu. Nachdem Nico aufgelegt hatte, da schrieb Eri, Umi eine SMS und wartete auf eine Antwort. Welche nach kurzer Zeit kam.

"Hi Eri, Nein, mir tut es leid, dass ich dich geküsst habe. Ich werde auf dich warten. Kuss. Umi."

"Dabei war ich es, die den Kuss angefangen hat.", dachte Eri, nachdem sie sich Umis Antwort durch ließ. Eri überlegte weiter, wie sie jetzt die Situation in den Griff bekommen würde. Sie dachte daran, was aus ihre Beziehung mit Nozomi geworden ist und musste feststellen, dass sie unglücklich damit war. Jedoch die Zeit, welche sie mit Umi verbracht hatte, die machten Eri meistens glücklich. Auch wenn Eri sich, letzte Woche Samstag, wie ein Häufchen Elend gefühlt hatte, so fühlte sie sich, dennoch in Umis Armen wohl und geborgen.

"Und heute, der Kuss. Der war wunderschön und ich wollte nicht aufhören. Ich fühlte mich, gewollt und geliebt. Und ich.", Eri machte die Augen auf und dachte weiter:

"Und ich bin in Umi verliebt. Oh Göttin, kein Wunder, dass ich nie an Nozomi denke, wenn Umi und ich zusammen sind. Aber, ich sollte erstmal mit Nozomi Schluss machen und dann sehen, ob ich wirklich verliebt in Umi bin. Denn ich möchte sie nicht verletzen."

Eri wollte Nozomi direkt anrufen, aber ihr Anruf ging zur Mailbox. Eri seufzte und dachte:

"Ok. Dann morgen, wenn wir zum essen gehen. Sie wollte mich abholen, aber so können wir reden. Das wird sicher schwer. Ich hoffe, dass Nozomi es verstehen wird, dass ich so unglücklich, wie ich jetzt in unserer Beziehung bin. Da kann ich nur Schluss machen. Auch wenn es traurig und unschön wird, ich hoffe, dass wir Freude bleiben."

Jedoch, kam Nozomi nicht vorbei und Eri war stink sauer. Sie hatte es, mit dem Handy versucht, aber wieder ging nur die Mailbox ran. Also beschloss Eri, Nozomi zu besuchen. Jedoch, als Eri ankam, da musste sie feststellen, dass Nozomi nicht Zuhause war. Eri wartete mehrere Stunden, auf Nozomis Rückkehr, aber sie kam nicht wieder. Eri wurde es zu bunt und nahm sich, ein Seite aus ihrem Taschenkalender und schrieb:

"Nozomi, es tut mir leid, aber es ist aus. Eri."

Eri faltete den Zettel und schrieb drauf, an Nozomi, bevor sie, ihn in den Briefkasten legte. Zufrieden ging Eri nach Hause und wartete auf eine Antwort von Nozomi. Jedoch, kam keine und selbst am Donnerstag war noch nichts von Nozomi zuhören. Eri schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte Umi sehen, welche wohl zum Kyūdō Club ging.

"Wie gerne, wäre ich jetzt bei ihr. Die Mittagspause ist, ohne sie langweilig. Ich vermisse Umi sehr. Aber, wie soll ich es ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe?", dachte Eri und überlegt sich mehrere Situationen, wo sie Umi ihre Gefühle gesteht. Bis sie zufrieden, mit einer Lösung war.

"So mache ich es. Warte Umi, ab morgen bis du, hoffentlich mein."

~ Love Live! A Story ~

"Freitag und immer noch nichts von Eri gehört, oder gesehen. Sieht nach einem langweiligen Wochenende aus. Was soll ich, denn gleich Zuhause machen?", dachte Umi besorgt, als sie vor ihrem Schuhfach stand. Umi öffnete ihn, um sich ihre Straßenschuhe anzuziehen, jedoch lag etwas auf ihnen. Ein rosa Brief, wo Umi drauf stand. Der i-Punkt war ein Herz und Umi dachte:

"Schon wieder ein Fanbrief?"

Umi nahm ihn, drehte ihn um und sah keinen Absender. Umi überlegte nicht lange und machte ihn auf. Nachdem, sie das Papier entfaltet hatte, da konnte sie lesen:

"Ich Liebe Dich. Deine Eri."

Umi fing an zu strahlen und konnte sich ein kleines "Yay" nicht verkneifen. Umi wollte vor Freude tanzen, aber sie hielt, diesen Impulse zurück. Jedoch, merkte Umi nicht, wie sich jemand an sie, heran schlicht und ihre Arme um, Umis Bauch legte. Umi erschrak und wollte sich umdrehen, um der Person, eine zu scheuern. Aber, als Umi die Stimme hörte, da entspannte sie sofort und genoss die Umarmung. Umi hörte, die Stimme fragen:

"Und, was sagst du?"

"Was ich dazu sage ist, dass.", antwortete Umi der Stimme und drehte sich, in der Umarmung um. Umi sah in Eris blauen Augen und konnte ein breites Lächeln sehen. Umi schlängelte ihr Arme, um Eris Nacken und zog sie zu sich runter. Umi küsste Eri und sagte, zwischen jedem Kuss:

"Ich." Kuss. "Dich." Kuss. "Auch." Kuss. "Liebe."

Beim letzten Kuss, da trennten sie sich nicht. Umi zog Eri näher zu sich und Eri strich über Umis Rücken, als ihr Kuss immer zärtlicher wurde. Völlig vergessen, wo sie waren, machten sie weiter, bis:

"Guck mal, Mio-chan. Die küssen sich auch, in der Öffentlichk. Mio-chan? Ritsu! Hilfe mir. Mio-chan, ist Ohnmacht geworden."

"Nicht jetzt, Yui. Ich brauche mehr Taschentücher für Mugi."

Von dem Lärm erinnert, wo sie waren, da trennten sie sich. Umi wurde rot und konnte nichts sagen. Ein Blick zu Eri, zeigte dass Eri auch einen leichte Röte hatte. Eri beugte sich zu Umi und flüsterte in ihr Ohr:

"Wir sollten gehen."

Eri schnappte sich Umis Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her.

"Eri. Warte, ich muss noch die Schuhe wechseln.", versuchte Umi zu protestieren, aber Eri konnte, oder wollte sie nicht hören. Und so war Umi gezwungen, Eri über den Campus zu folgen.

"Umi. Es tut mir leid.", sagte Eri zu Umi, als sie in Umis Wohnung waren. Umi war damit beschäftigt, ihre Schuhe sauber zu machen. Umi stellte den letzten Schuh, zum trockenen, an die Heizung und drehte sich zu Eri um. Grinsend meinte, sie zu Eri:

"Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Schuhe können gewaschen werden. Und nebenbei bemerkt."

Umi ging auf Eri zu, welche auf ein Stuhl in der Küche sahst. Umi setzte sich, auf Eris Schoß und schlängelte ihre Arme um Eris Schultern. Umi schaute Eri in die Augen und meinte:

"Ich würde dir überall, hin folgen. Ich habe dich echt vermisst."

Eri küsste Umi und meinte danach:

"Ich dich auch. Aber Umi? Ich muss dir, etwas sagen."

Umi sah Eri an und konnte erkennen, dass sie nervös war. Besorgt fragte sie:

"Was denn? Du kannst mir, ruhig alles sagen."

"Ich bin noch nicht soweit, dass ich meinen Eltern. Sagen kann. Das."

Umi strich sanft über Eris Wange und sagte:

"Das muss du auch nicht. Ich werde dich auch nicht, dazu zwingen. Aber, wenn du soweit bist, dann, wenn du möchtest, kann ich mit dir kommen."

"Danke Umi, dass ist lieb von dir. Aber, ich muss dir leider etwas gestehen.", sagte Eri und schaute nervös in Umis Augen. Umi strich eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinter Eris Ohr und meinte:

"Ok Eri. Ich werde dir zuhören, was ist es denn?"

Eri schaute Umi in die Augen und sagte:

"Umi ich liebe dich und was ich jetzt sagen, dass hat nichts mit meinen Gefühlen für dich zu tun. Bitte glaube mir, ich wollte es dir schon lange sagen, aber ich hatte Angst."

Eri löste den Blick. Ihr lief eine Träne, die Wange runter und sie fing zu zitieren an, bevor sie fortgesetzte:

"Selbst jetzt, da habe ich tierisch Angst es zu sagen. Aber. Mein Freund war. Eine sie."

Umi war zu erst geschockt, aber als, sie sah, dass Eri anfangen hatte zu weinen, da drückte Umi sie an sich und flüsterte in ihr Ohr:

"Ich liebe dich."

Eri hörte auf zu weinen, löste sich etwas und schaute Umi verwundert in die Augen. Umi wischte Eris Tränen, mit ihren Daumen weg und meinte:

"Es ist zwar ein Schock, aber ich möchte wissen, warum du solche Angst hast. Ich würde sogar von Panik sprechen. Was hältst du davon. Ich mache uns eine Tee und wir reden darüber?"

Eri nickte und antwortete:

"Ok. Ich liebe dich auch."

Nachdem Umi den Tee fertig gemacht hatte, da setzten sich beide ins Wohnzimmer, auf dem Sofa. Eri nahm sich ein Schluck vom Tee, und stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch. Danach, lehnte sie sich zurück und legte ihren Kopf auf Umis linker Schulter. Eri nahm Umis Hand in ihrer, ihre Finger umschließen sich und Eri begann zu erzählen:

"Also. Am meisten habe ich, davor Angst, dass sie mich raus schmeißen. Dass sie mich nicht mehr lieb haben und nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen. Oder schlimmer, wenn sie mich in einer Psychiatrie einweisen lassen, damit ich diese Krankheit los werden kann. Dabei werden ich von dir getrennt und dann Zwangsverheiratet. Und das will ich, auf keinen Fall."

Umi wartete, ob das alles war, aber Eri seufzte und setzte fort:

"Aber, ich habe auch Angst davor, dass mir oder dir, die Leute etwas antun. Uns mit Steinen bewerfen, oder uns vergewaltigen, oder uns sogar töten, weil wir minderwertige Menschen sind. Nur, weil wir eine Sünde leben und uns nicht helfen lassen wollen. Dabei liebe ich dich und habe angst davor, dass. Dass."

Eri fing zu weinen an, Umi nahm Eri und legte ihren Stirn auf ihre rechte Schulter. Sanft strich sie, mit der Hand, über Eris Rücken und sagte ruhig:

"Alles wird gut. Ich bin bei dir. Ich liebe dich und werde dich beschützen."

Nachdem sich Eri beruhigt hatte, da trennten sie sich und Eri putzte sich die Nase. Danach schauten sie sich in die Augen und Umi fragte:

"Besser?"

"Ja, danke."

"Eri? Glaubst du wirklich, dass lesbisch sein, eine Krankheit ist?"

Eri schaute weg und nickte. Umi fragte, mit ruhiger Stimme:

"Wie kommst du, bitte denn darauf?"

"Meine Ex, hat mir einen Bericht von der WHO."

"Stop. Es stimmt. Es stand, in der Liste von Krankheiten, aber Homosexualität wurde schon lange, wieder entfernt. Es ist halt, ein natürliches Phänomen, da es auch in der Natur auftritt. Also bitte, vergiss, dass es eine Krankheit ist. Das ist falsch."

"Wirklich? Also, gibt es keine Anstalt oder Ärzte, die mich behandeln wollen?", fragte Eri verwundert und schaute Umi staunen an. Umi umarmte Eri und sagte:

"Nein, das ist nicht möglich. Du bist, wie du bist. Und dass, kann niemand ändern."

Eri erwiderte die Umarmung und meinte:

"Danke, aber ist es wahr, dass was wir haben, in jeder Religion eine Sünde ist?"

"Eri, wie fühlt sich die Umarmung an?"

"Schön."

Umi löste sich etwas von Eri und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Danach fragte Umi:

"Und wie, war das?"

"Sehr schön.", antwortete Eri mit einem Lächeln. Umi nahm Eris Hand und legte sie auf ihre linke Brust. Mit einer leichten Röte, im Gesicht fragte Umi:

"Und, wie fühlt sich das an? Und kannst du mein Herzschlag fühlen?"

"Ja, es fühlt sich schön an. Aber."

"Eri. In meinem Herzen bist nur du. Ich möchte dich nicht belügen, aber ich glaube, wenn ein Gott, oder Götter die liebe erschaffen haben, dann kannn doch unsere liebe, welche sich so schön anfühlt, doch keine Sünde sein. Eri, ich liebe dich, weil du mich zum lachen bringst. Weil ich mich bei dir wohl fühle. Weil ich dir vertraue. Weil du eine kluge, attraktive Frau bist. Ich möchte, mit dir meine Träume, Ängste und Sorgen teilen. Und keine Menschen, oder ein Gott könnte mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

Umi war nach ihrem Geständnis, knall rot und schaute nach unten. Eri war auch rot, sie hebt, mit ihren Daumen Umis Kien hoch, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. Dann beugte sich Eri zu Umi und gab ihr eine zärtlichen Kuss. Nach dem Kuss, schaute Eri in Umis Augen und meinte:

"Umi, ich liebe dich auch. Ich möchte es, versuche. Umi. Ich bin. Ich bin les."

Eri konnte es nicht sagen. Umi strich sanft, mit der rechten Hand über Eris Wange und sagte:

"Eri. Du muss dich nicht zwingen. Wir müssen an, deinen Ängste arbeiten. Ich werde bei dir sein. Aber, wenn du dich nicht, wie ich in einer Schublade stecken möchtest, dann sag doch einfach, dass du Umisexuell bist."

Eri grinste und meinte dazu:

"Umi. Ich bin Umisexuell."

Beide schauten sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus. Nachdem sich beide beruhigt hatte, da meinte Eri:

"Danke Umi. Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht."

"Bitte schön. Sag mal, hast du morgen was vor?"

"Nur mit dir, meine Zeit verbringen. Warum, fragst du?"

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide morgen abend tanzen gehen. In der Disko, im Schwulen und Lesben Bezirk."

"Wie ein Date? Sicher, warum nicht. Aber ich war noch nie dort. Muss ich auf irgendetwas achten?"

"Nur, dass."

Umi umarmte Eri, schaute ihr in die Augen und sagte weiter:

"Das ich dich einzige bin, die deine Hintern begrapscht."

Eri grinste und antwortete:

"Abgemacht und du passt auf deine sexy Po auf."

Umi küsste Eri kurz und sagte:

"Abgemacht."

Danach küsste Eri Umi und beide kuschelten sich aneinander. Umi und Eri verbrachten den Abend meistens kuscheln und küssen zusammen. Umi musste, leider morgen früh arbeiten und so kam der Zeitpunkt, wo sie sich trennten. Während sie sich verabschiedeten, da umarmten sie sich und küssten sich zwischen den Sätzen.

"Bis morgen Umi."

"Bis morgen Eri."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Ich werde dich vermissen."

"Ich dich auch, aber wir sehen uns morgen wieder."

"Ja. Mensch, ich will nicht gehen."

"Ach, Eri. Ich will es auch nicht. Aber du muss lernen und ich arbeiten. Dafür kannst du morgen hier schlafen."

"Ich freue mich."

"Ich mich auch."

"So letzter Kuss und ich gehe. Sonst bleibe ich doch noch."

Nach dem letzten Kuss, da ging auch Eri und Umi schaute ihr, mit einem Lächeln nach. Hin und wieder, drehte sich Eri um und machte abwechseln, einen Luft Kuss, mit ihrer Hand, oder winkte. Umi erwiderte dieses, bis Eri in der Straße abbog. Umi ging, danach in Haus rein und machte sich Bett fertig. In ihrem Bett, da schrieb sie Honoka:

"Hi Honoka. Rate mal wer, morgen ein Date hat?"

Die Antwort kan sofort.

"Huhu Umi. Ja ich. Woher weißt du das?"

Umi antwortete:

"Honoka. Freut mich, aber ich habe morgen, auch ein Date, mit Eri. Grinsendes Simly.

Plötzlich, kam ein Anruf. Es war Honoka. Umi ging ran und Honoka fragte, was passiert sei und wie sie zusammen kamen. Umi antwortete drauf und nach einer Weile, da war Honoka zufrieden und beide legten auf.

"Ich sollte, meine Prinzessin eine gute Nacht wünschen.", dachte Umi und schrieb Eri.

"Gute Nacht. Meine Süße. Wünsche dir schön Träume. In klammern. Von mir. Ich freue mich auf morgen und ich liebe dich."

Eris antwortete sofort.

"Mein wünsche ich dir auch. In klammern. Auch von mir. Ich träume sicher von morgen, wenn ich in deine Arme einschlafe. Ich liebe dich auch und ich freue mich auch auf morgen. Bis bald. Deine Süße."

Umi lächelte und machte es sich gemütlich, bis sie mit einem seelischen lächeln einschlief.

Kapitel 8 Ende


	9. Chapter 9

Eri schaute, von ihrem Kleiderschrank zu ihrem Bett. Als sie sich eine Überblick, über das Chaos gemacht hatte, da dachte Eri sich:

"Was soll ich bloß, anziehen? Mein Abendkleid? Nein, zu kalt und es wäre zuviel, für einen Diskobesuch. Also Jeans mit? T-Shrit, oder Bluse, oder Spaghetti-Top mit einer Jacke. Dann welcher, Langarm oder Kurzärmig. Baumwolle, oder die rote Strickjacke? Habe ich, überhaupt die passende Schuhe dazu?"

Eri legte sich, abwechselnd ein paar Kombination von Oberteilen und ihrer Lieblings Jeans zusammen, aufs Bett hin und kommentierte dazu:

"Zu schlicht. Zu bunt. Zu langweilig. Das war mein Schlaf T-Shrit. Zeigt zuviel haut, und das zu wenig. Und das. Gehört, dass nicht Arisa?"

Als, wenn man vom Teufel spricht, da kam Arisa, durch Eris Zimmertür und fragte:

"Onee-chan? Kannst du mir, bei."

Ihre Frage, blieb offen, als sie das Chaos, in Eris Zimmer erblickte.

"Ist hier eine Bombe eingeschlagen?", fragte Arisa erschrocken. Eri antwortete ihr dazu:

"Nein. Aber gut, dass du da bist. Du kannst mir helfen. Was meinst du, soll ich das Spaghetti-Top mit der Strickjacke anziehen oder das T-Shrit, oder diesen Pullover?"

Arisa schaute sich die Sachen an. Dann ihre Schwester und fragte, die einzigst logische Frage:

"Für was?"

Eri grinsen wurde breiter, als sie antwortete:

"Für mein Date mit Umi."

"Warum, hast du mir, dass nicht gestern schon gesagt?"

"Sorry. Ich war einfach, so glücklich, dass sie ja gesagt hatte, dass ich das vergessen habe.", antwortete Eri und grinste, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Arisa lächelte und meinte darauf:

"Ok. Onee-chan. Aber, wo geht ihr hin?"

"In die Disko. Ich freue mich schon drauf, mit Umi zu tanzen. Wenn ich bloß wüsste, was ich anziehen soll?"

"Mhm. Wie wäre es, mit dem schwarzen Spaghetti-Top und dazu noch deinen schwarz, grauen Bolero? Ich finde, dass würde dir stehen. Außerdem, magst du, dass Blumenmuster ja so gerne."

Eri schaute sich die Sachen an und dachte:

"Dazu meine schwarze Hose und die flachen Schuhe. Ich kann mich, gut bewegen und sollte es zu warm werden, dann kann ich den Bolero ausziehen."

"Das ist eine schöne Idee. So mache ich es. Danke Arisa. Du hast mir echt geholfen.", antwortete Eri, ihrer Schwester und umarmte sie.

"Gern geschehen und wann kommst du wieder?"

"Morgen, ich weiß nur nicht wann."

"Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß mit Umi."

"Danke schön und was wolltest du, mich fragen?"

"Ob du mir, kurz mal, mit dem Hausaufgaben hilfst?"

"Klar, jetzt wo ich weiß, was ich anziehe, da habe ich Zeit.", antwortete Eri und beide gingen in Arisas Zimmer, wo Eri ihr half. Danach machte Eri, sich daran, ihr Chaos aufzuräumen. Später, machte sich Eri fertig und packte, danach ihren Rucksack, für die Übernachtung.

"So. Kulturbeutel, Nachtkleid, sauber Unterwäsche, Bürste und ein Handtuch sind drin. Ich glaube, ich habe alles.", stellte Eri zufrieden fest und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Umi.

"Du siehst, einfach umwerfend aus.", meinte Umi, als Eri Umis Wohnung betrat und ihre Jacke auszogen hatte, damit Umi ihr Outfit sehen konnte. Eri wurde darauf, leicht verlegen und sagte:

"Danke schön. Du siehst auch bezaubernde aus.", kommentierte Eri, Umis Outfit, welches eine weiße Bluse, mit einer blauen Sweatjacke und eine blaue Jeans an hatte. Eri konnte sehen, wie Umi rot wurde. Mit einem Lächeln meinte Umi:

"Danke schön."

Umi ging auf Eri zu, umarmte sie, welche Eri erwiderte. Beide schauten sich in die Augen und Umi sagte:

"Ich hab dich vermisst."

"Ich dich auch. Umi? Ist der Lippenstift Kussecht?"

"Es gibt nur einen Weg, es herauszufinden.", antwortete Umi ihr und Eri beugte sich zu Umi runter, damit sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten. Es war erst, nur eine sanfte Berührung, dann wurden ihre Berührungen zärtlicher und etwas fester. Als Umi, mit ihrer Zunge sanft über Eris Unterlippe leckte, da machte Eri ihren Mund auf. Umis Zunge stupste Eris Zungenspitze leicht an. Wie bei einer Tanzaufforderung, folgte Eris Zunge Umis und beide kreisten umeinander rum, bevor sie um Dominanz kämpften. Als Eris Zunge Umis folgte, da saugte Umi sanft an Eris Zungenspitze, wo sich Eri ein leises stöhnen nicht verkneifen konnte. Schwer atmen, trennten sich, ihre Münder und sie schauten sich verliebt in die Augen. Eri erlangte, als erste, die Sprache zurück und sagte:

"Wow. Er ist Kussecht."

"Ja, deiner auch.", meinte Umi darauf. Beide lächelten sich an. Umi seufzte und meinte:

"Ich liebe dich, aber auch, wie sehr ich es liebe dich zu küssen, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, denn sonst wir es nichts mit unserem Diskobesuch."

"Ja. Du hast recht. Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete Eri ihr und beide machten sich, auf dem Weg zur Diskothek. Während sie unterwegs waren, da hielten sie Händchen und genossen die Nähe des jeweiligen Anderen. Als sie an der Diskothek ankamen, da konnte Eri, eine junge Frau, mit Schulterlangen braunen Haaren sehen. Hinter ihr waren 2 Security Männer. Als die junge Frau, die Beiden erblickte, da meinte sie:

"Guten abend, Sonoda-san. Das ist ja schon ewig her, als du das letzte mal hier warst. Wie geht es dir? Ist das da, deine neue Flamme?"

Umi wurde leicht rot und antwortete:

"Guten Abend Kira-san. Mir geht es gut und dir? Und ja, aber nenn sie nicht so."

"Tut mir leid. Mir geht es gut danke. Also, ich bin Kira Tsubasa und du bist?", fragte Tsubasa, Eri mit einem freundlichen Gesicht. Eri antwortete, ihr freundlich:

"Guten Abend, ich bin Ayase Eri. Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen."

"Gleichfalls, nun zum geschäftlichen. Einmal die Ausweise und dann bezahlt, bei Toudou-san den Eintritt.", sagte Tsubasa und Eri und Umi zeigten ihre Ausweise. Tsubasa gab ihnen, jeweils ein gelbes Bännchen, welches Eri und Umi, am Handgelenk fest machten.

"Viel Spaß im Club A-Rise.", sagte Tsubasa und beide bedankten sich. Jedoch, als Eri und Umi rein gehen wollte, da rief Tsubasa hinter her:

"Sonoda-san! Sag bitte, den Turteltauben, wenn ich sie nochmal, in der Toilette erwische, dann gibt es Hausverbot."

Umi wurde knall rot und antwortete verlegen:

"Ich werde es ihnen ausrichten."

Als beide endlich rein gingen, da konnte Eri einen Gang erkennen, welcher von einer Stange getrennt war. In der Mitte war eine quadratische Theke, wo Umi den Eintritt an einer schlanken, jungen Frau, mit langen roten Haaren, bezahlte. Als Umi, Eri die Verzehrkarte reichte, da fragte Eri:

"Von welchen, Turteltauben hat sie geredet?"

"Die wirst du gleich, kenne lernen. Sie sind ein paar gute Freundinnen von mir."

"Ok, da bin ich mal gespannt.", antwortete Eri. Danach gaben beide ihre Jacken an der Garderobe ab und bekamen einen Chip, mit einer Nummer drauf, zurück. Umi nahm Eris Hand und führte sie den Gang herunter. Je näher, sie an der Tür, am ende des Ganges kam, um so mehr, spürte Eri die Vibration des Basses von der Musik. Jedoch, ein paar Schritte vor der Tür, da hielt Umi an. Eri schaute Umi an und sah, wie sie sich umschaut. Dann kam sie, auf Eri zu und zog sie zu sich runter. Nachdem Umi den Kuss gelöst hatte, da meinte sie:

"Sorry. Ich konnte nicht mehr warten. Ehm, sie spielen, zur Zeit, mehr House und Techno. Aber später, da spielen sie Charts und romantische Lieder. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir erst in die Lougne gehen und später tanzen?"

Eri dachte kurz nach:

"Wild nebeneinander tanzen, oder eng umschlungen, im Takt der Musik tanzen, da fällt mir die Wahl nicht schwer."

Dann antwortete sie:

"Gern, so können wir es machen."

Umi löste sich von Eri und ging zur Tür, welche sie für Eri aufhielt. Eri bedankte sich und trat ein.

"Wow. Ist das voll. Aber schön hier. Die Tanzfläche ist groß und zentral. Die Lichteffekte passen zur Musik und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so viele Frauen sehe. Den meisten sieht man es nicht an, ob sie lesbisch sind. Aber einige erfüllen die Klischees. Kurze Haare oder sehen sehr maskulin aus.", dachte Eri, beim ersten Eindruck des A-Rise Clubs. Umi trat an Eri heran, nahm ihre Hand und fragte in ihr Ohr:

"Und? Gefällt es dir?"

"Ja. Ich hätte, aber damit nicht gerechnet."

"Ich weiß. Ich war auch beeindruckt, als ich das erste mal hier war. So da hinten links is die Theke und dort, geht es zur Toilette. Und hier geht es hoch zur der Lounge.", sagte Umi und zeigte Eri, die wichtigsten Räume und Gegebenheiten, im Club.

"Das klingt nach Spaß. Ich hätte Nozomi nicht glauben dürfen, dass es solche Clubs nicht in Japan gibt.", dachte Eri sich und spürte, wie ihre Hand von Umi genommen wird. Umi wollte Eri, hoch zur Lounge führen, aber Eri blieb stehen. Umi schaute zur Eri, welche nun näher zu Umi ging und sich einen kleinen Kuss klaute. Umi wurde leicht rot und strich mit ihren Daumen über Eris Handrücken.

"Sollen wir hoch gehen?", fragte Umi, mit einen lächeln im Gesicht. Eri erwiderte das lächeln mit ihren und nickte zustimmend, zur Umis frage. Eri folgte Umi, die Treppen hoch, wo sie an einer Tür kamen. Umi hielt auch diese für Eri auf. Eri befand sich in einem weißen Raum wieder, welche mit schwarzem Möbeln und roten Sitzgarnituren, einen schönen Kontrast bildeten. Das Licht war warm und sparsam. So bildeten sich ein paar dunkle Ecken, wo man es sich gemütlich machen konnte. Jedoch, bevor sie sich einen Platz aussuchen konnten, da kam, plötzlich ein oranger Wirbelwind angeflogen, welche sich auf Umi stürzte.

"Umi-chan! Schön das du da bist. Wie geht es dir?", sagte die junge Frau, mit dem kurz, geschnitten Haaren, voller Begeisterung und umarmte Umi fest.

"Rin. Luft.", meinte Umi darauf und lief langsam blau an. Eri wollte eingreifen, aber da sah sie, eine andere junge Frau, mit braunen Schulterlangen Haaren, ankommen.

"Rin-chan! Lass Umi los. Sie kriegt, ja keine Luft mehr.", sagte die junge Frau, mit dem lilanen Augen, zu der anderen. Rin lies Umi los, dabei stöhnte sie auf. Für Eri klang es, wie ein nya, welches dazu führte, dass Eri schmunzeln musste. Umi atmete erstmal durch, bevor sie meinte:

"Ich freue mich auch, euch beide wieder zusehen. Aber zu erst. Da möchte ich euch beide, meine feste Freundin Eri Ayase vorstellen. Eri, dass sind Hanayo Koizumi und Rin Hoshizora."

"Hi, erfreut euch kennen zu lernen. Ich könnt mich Eri nennen.", stellte sich Eri vor und gab erst Rin und dann Hanayo, die Hand.

"Gleichfalls, nenn mich, einfach Rin.", antwortete ihr Rin, mit einem Katzenähnlichen grinsen.

"Freut mich. Ich bin Hanayo. Ehm. Wollt ihr euch, zu uns setzen?", fragte Hanayo, mit einer sanften ruhigen Stimme, wobei Eri Schwierigkeiten hatte, denn letzten Teil zu verstehen. Umi schaute Eri, mit einem Pokerface an und Eri dachte sich:

"Komm schon. Gib mir ein Zeichen. Ich weiß, dass es ein Date ist, aber was möchtest du? Ok wir haben noch die ganz Nacht Zeit."

"Warum, denn nicht.", antwortete Eri auf Hanayos Frage und Rin meinte begeistert:

"Super, nya. Dann könnt ihr, noch Maki und Nicole kennenlernen. Komm Kayo-chin."

Rin schnappte sich Hanayo und zog sie, hinter sich her. Umi flüsterte in Eris Ohr:

"Danke. Ich weiß, dass wir ein Date haben, aber ich freue mich, dass du meine Freundinnen kennenlernen willst."

"Nichts zu danken. Wir haben doch, die ganze Nacht für uns. Und ausserdem, die Beiden scheinen doch ganz nett zu sein.", erwiderte Eri darauf, bevor sie Rin und Hanayo, zum Tisch folgten. Sie ging an der Cafétheke vorbei und kamen, hinten links an einer Sofareihe an. Eri konnte, eine junge rothaarige Frau erkennen, welche auf ihrem Schoß, eine junge schwarzharrige Frau, mit 2 Pferdeschwänze hat. Beide waren, zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Lippen treffen zulassen, um die anderen zu bemerken.

"Diese Nicole, sieht Nico ähnlich. Schade, dass ich nur ihren Hinterkopf sehen kann.", dachte Eri noch, bevor Rin, die beiden Liebenden, akustisch trennt.

"Maki! Nicole! Wir sind wieder da! Und ich hatte recht, es war Umi, nya!"

Hanayo sah dabei aus, als würde sie am liebsten, die Beiden nicht trennen wollen und schaute verlegen zur Seite. Aber es wäre eh schon zu spät gewesen, denn die Beiden treten schon ihre Münder. Die Schwarzharrige drehte sich um, hatte einen bösen Blick drauf. Aber sagte, mit einer ruhigen und ernsten Stimme:

"Rin. Zum letzten Mal. Mein Name ist, Nico und nicht Nicole."

"Ops. Sorry, aber wenn ich mit meiner Kayo-chin, zusammen bin, dann vergesse ich, alles um mich herum.", erwiderte Rin, umarmte Hanayo und küsste sie, auf die Wange. Eri sah, wie Nico, Rin anstarrte und meinte:

"Ich merke das. Also, wen."

Eri grinste und wartete drauf, bis sich ihre Blick trafen.

"Habt ihr mit. Ehm. Eri?", fragte Nico geschockt, dabei schaute sie Eri, mit einem nervösen lächeln. Eri lächelte Nico schadenfroh an und dachte sich:

"Also, deswegen hatte Nico weniger Zeit, als normal."

"Hallo, Nico. Welch eine angenehme Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen. Ich habe dir, schon von Umi erzählt. Also, dass ist Umi, Sonoda meine feste Freundin. Umi, dass ist Nico Yazawa. Wir sind, seit der Mittelstufe befreundet und sie geht auch auf der JWU.", stellte Eri Nico, Umi vor. Nico stand auf, gefolgt von der jungen Frau, mit dem lilanen Augen und reicht Umi die Hand.

"Angenehm, ich bin Nico, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Eri hat, wirklich viel von dir erzählt."

"Gleichfalls, nenn mich ruhig Umi. Ich hoffe, Eri hat nur gutes erzählt."

"Ja, das hat sie. Und dass, ist meine feste Freundin, Maki Nishikino.", stellte Nico, Maki vor, welche erst Umi, die Hand gab. In der Zwischenzeit, ging Nico zu Eri und umarmte sie. Dann gab Maki, Eri die Hand und stellte sich vor:

"Hi, ich bin Maki. Erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen."

"Gleichfalls. Ich bin Eri. Und wie lange, seit ihr schon zusammen?"

"Genau, 4 Monate."

"Wow, Glückwunsch.", erwiderte Eri darauf und nachdem Umi für Eri und sich Getränke besorgt hatte, da setzen Sie sich zusammen hin und unterhielten sich. Eri erfuhr, dass Maki, Rin und Hanayo zusammen in einer Klasse gingen. Sie erfuhr, dass die 3 bald die Aufnahmeprüfungen für die Unis machen werden. Eri fand die Gesprächsthemen interessant und lernte viel über die 2 Pärchen, wie sie zusammen kamen und, wie lange sie zusammen waren. Jedoch hielt es Rin nicht mehr aus, still zu sitzen und so, ging sie zusammen mit Hanayo zur Tanzfläche. Wenig später, folgten Nico und Maki und so, waren Eri und Umi alleine. Eri lehnte sich an Umi ran und meinte:

"Das ist wirklich schön hier."

"Finde ich auch, aber das schönste ist, dass du bei mir bist.", erwiderte Umi und nahm Eris Hand in ihre. Eri gab Umi eineb Kuss auf die Wange und sagte:

"Du bist süß."

Eri sah den Effekt, auf Umis Gesicht, welcher einen leichten rotschimmer hatte. Umi drehte sich leicht zu Eri, stellte Blickkontakt her und kam Eri etwas näher. Umi streichelte sie sanft, mit ihrer freien Hand über die Wange und meinte drauf:

"Nicht so süß, wie deine küsse."

Umi beugte sich etwas weiter zu Eri und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Eri erwiderte den Kuss und dachte sich:

"Du bist so süß, Umi. Obwohl, du solche Sachen sagst, zeigt mir deine Röte, dass du nervös bist."

Eri fühlte sich, zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit wieder gewollt, begehrt und geliebt. Aber am wichtigsten, sie fühlte sich glücklich. Leider wurde Eri, aber auch bewusst, dass es wichtig war zu atmen. Und so kam es dazu, dass sie sich trennen mußten. Schwer atmen, aber glücklich, schauten sich beide in die Augen und Umi meinte:

"Ich liebe dich."

Eri lächelte und gab Umi einen kurzen, sanften Kuss, bevor sie antwortete:

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Umi wollte sich zu Eri beugen, damit sich nochmals ihr Lippen treffen konnten, aber ein Geräusch hielt sie davon ab. Eri und Umi schauten sich um und sahen, wie Nico ihr Getränk abstellte. Maki war neben ihr und gab Nico einen sanften schlag auf dessen Schulter und sagte:

"Schau. Jetzt, haben sie uns bemerkt."

"Ops. Lasst euch nicht von uns stören. Ihr seit, wirklich niedlich zusammen und die Show war gut."

Eri und Umi wurden verlegen, welches man auch, durch die Röte im Gesicht, von außem erkennen konnte. Nico grinste die Beiden schadenfroh an und Maki meinte:

"Obwohl, deswegen sind wir nicht hier"

"Stimmt.", sagte Nico und erzählte weiter:

"Unten, fängt gleich eine live Show an. Wir wollten euch Bescheid sagen und fragen, ob ihr mitkommen wollt?"

Eri und Umi überlegten kurz, bevor sie zustimmten und Maki und Niko nach unten folgten. Als sie unten ankamen, da konnten sie sehen, wo der DJ stand, dass sich dort, ein Teil des Bodens hochgefahren hatte und so eine kleine Bühne bildete. Sie sahen, wie das Security-Team eine Abspeerzaun, neben ein paar andere stellte und sich, nach getaner Arbeit, dahinter stellten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich der Raum verdunkelte und nur noch ein paar, tanzenden Lichtstrahlen, für Licht sorgten. Die Musik verstummte und eine ruhige Frauenstimme sagte:

"Guten Abend zusammen. Hier spricht Anju Yuuki und mit voller Stolz, präsentiert der A-Rise Club. Einen Stern, im Idol Himmel. Berühmt für ihre Radioshow im Internet. Und sie ist hier. Live für euch."

Plötzlich, fing eine Melodie an zu spielen, als Anju weiter meinte:

"Hier ist: 5pb."

Darauf betrat, eine junge Frau, mit blauen, Ellbogenlange Haare und pinken Augen, die Bühne und fing direkt an zu singen:

"Hikare! Yume no hoshi."

"Mitsukedasou!", sang eine weibliche Stimme, im Hintergrund, bevor die Blauhaarige weiter sang:

"Oubaarimitto! Genkai nante koete ku yo kitto Darenimo makenaikara!"

Eri schaute sich die Sängerin an und was ihr auffiel, war nicht, dass sie ein Muttermal unter ihren linken Auge hatte, oder dass ihr Kleidung sehr freizügige war. Manche würden, ihr Top sicher, als ein schönes Bikini Oberteil tragen. Sondern Eri, fiel auf, dass sie auf die linke Seite ihres Bauches, eine schwarze Musiknote, mit einem kleinen roten Herzen unten, tätowiert hatte. Echt oder nicht, dass wusste sie nicht. Jedoch kam ihr ein weitere Gedanke:

"Nico plus Idol gleich Nico, wahnsinniger Idol Fan."

Eri schaute neben sich und war nicht überrascht, als sie sah, dass die kleine Schwarzharrige, mit Maki fort war. Eri dachte, dass sie Makis rote Haare, in der ersten Reihe sah. Aber jeder weitere Gedanke war vergessen, als Eri spürte, wie Umi ihre Hand nahm und sich an sie lehnte. Eri und Umi, genossen die Liveshow. Und, obwohl Eri fand, dass die Tanzschritte, von der Sängerin, nur 2 klassische waren. So genoss sie, dennoch den Gesang. Jedoch genosse Eri am meisten, dass Umi bei ihr war. Nach einigen Songs, da sprach 5pb. zum Publikum:

"Seit ihr gut drauf?"

Das Publikum bejaht es und sie fragte weiter:

"Wer hat Lust auf einen neuen Song?"

Das Publikum schrie, dass sie Lust hätten und 5pb. meinte:

"Ich kann euch nicht hören."

Das Publikum wurde lauter und 5pb. gab nach:

"Ok. Wir machen eine 10 Minütige Pause und, dann kommt mein erster Love Song für euch."

Das Publikum applaudiert und die Sängerin verschwand, hinter dem Vorhang. Eri sah, wie sich der Boden absinkt und, wie das Security-Team die Absperrung anpasst. Die meisten Fans rückten nach und so, gab es im hinteren Teil mehr Platz, zum tanzen. Umi fragte Eri:

"Und, wie hat es dir gefallen?"

"Ganz gut, aber."

Jedoch wurde Eris Antwort unterbrochen, als sie eine Stimme vernahmen.

"Danke Iffy. Und wie war ich?"

Anscheinend hatte, die Sängerin eine Kleinigkeit vergessen.

"Und gibt's du mir jetzt ein Kuss?"

Die Antwort konnte jeder hören, als ein Kussgeräusch, über die Boxen ertönte. Plötzlich, hörten sie einen Aufschrei:

"Wahhh! Wwwas ist los? Wie das Mikro ist noch an? Iffy! Wie soll jetzt, da wieder raus gehen?"

"Als erstes. Beruhige dich und mach das Mikrofon aus.", kam die Antwort, von einer unbekannten Frau, bevor das Mikrofon ausgeschaltet wurde. Eri schaute Umi an und meinte:

"Das hat mir gefallen."

Umi und Eri fingen drauf an, zu lachen. Umi fragte Eri, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten:

"Ok. Was hat dir nicht gefallen?"

"Ich finde, dass sie noch etwas, an ihrem Taktgefuhl arbeiten kann. Der Gesang war klasse und ihr Gitarren spiel war auch super. Nur ihr Tanz hat mir nicht, so gut gefallen."

"Wohl wahr, wenn ich das, mit deinem Ballettvideo vergleiche. Da gebe ich dir recht. Du warst, wirklich niedlich und süß, als Kind."

"Danke, aber was bin ich jetzt, für dich?"

Umi umarmte Eri, schaute in ihre Augen und antwortete:

"Jetzt bist du eine kluge, witzige und attraktive junge Frau, welche mein Herz erobert hat."

"Du bist süß. Für mich ist es, dass gleiche. Du bist lieb, freundlich, klug und sexy. Und das beste, du bist mein. Ich liebe dich.", erwiderte Eri darauf und gab Umi einen sanften Kuss. Nachdem, sie sich getrennt hatten, da sagte Umi:

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Später hörten sie Klaviertöne, als sie zur Bühne schauten, da sahen sie, wie sich der Vorhang auf schob. Nachdem der Vorhang deb Blick frei gab, da konnten sie sehen, wie 5pb. vor dem Klavier sitze und ihn spielte.

"Dies ist mein neuer Song, für euch alle. Er heißt: Love is blind.", sagte 5pb. ruhig und begann zu singen. Als sie den Refrain spielte, da fragte Umi Eri:

"Lust zu tanzen?"

Eri nickte und wurde von Umi zu Tanzfläche geführt. Dort angekommen, begann sie, wie schon andere Paare, zu tanzen. Eri fand es schön, wie Umi sie führte und dabei in ihre Augen schaute. Leider fand Eri, dass das Lied viel zu schnell zu Ende war. Eri und Umi trennten sich voneinander, um es den restlichen Publikum gleich zu tun, nämlich Beifall zu klatschen. Es wurde Zugabe gerufen, als sich 5pb. vor dem Publikum verbeugte. Begeistert sprach sie, zum Publikum:

"Danke schön. Ihr seit, ein super Publikum. So nun kommt mein letzter Song. Ja, ich weiß. Es ist schade. Aber auch ich brauche, meine Kuschelstunden, mit meiner Iffy. So nun, kommt: My only True Love."

Auch bei diesem Song, tanzten Eri und Umi zusammen. Nachdem sich 5pb. endgültig von Publikum verabschiedet hatte, da spiele der A-Rise Club weiter, ruhige Liebeslieder zum ausklang. Eri und Umi nutzten die Chance, um ausgiebig miteinander zu tanzen. Auch, als der Club zu RnB wechselten, so hörten sie nicht auf zu tanzen. Aber, als Umi verführerisch vor Eri tanzte, da blieb diese stehen und dachte sich:

"Umi ist nicht nur sexy, sondern heiß! So wie, sie ihre Hüften bewegt. Da frage ich mich, wie Umi im Bett wohl ist. Obwohl, es noch zu früh, dafür. Aber, wenn sie, wie jetzt, mit ihren süßen Knackpo vor mir wackelt und ich nur noch, einen Schritt machen muss, um sie zu umarmen. Da wird es schwer. Warum grinst Umi, denn jetzt so?"

Umi hatte sich umgedreht und kam nun, einen Schritt auf Eri zu. Sie tanzte sich, an Eris Körper ganz nah hoch. Hauchte Eri einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie in Eris Ohr flüsterte:

"Erwischt."

Eri wurde knall rot, sagte dazu nichts, aber dachte sich:

"Mensch, Umi. Das bekommst du wieder."

Eri musste, darauf zwar länger warten, aber als, es ihnen zu warm wurde, da brachten sie, Eris Bolero und Umis Sweatjacke zur Garderobe. Umi gab sie gerade ab, als Eri, etwas abseits, sich ihren Ausschnitt etwas runter zog. Umi drehte sich zu Eri um und schaute genau rein. Eri hebte ihre Brüste, mit ihren Unterarmen leicht an und ging langsam auf Umi zu. Umi war, wie ein Reh in Scheinwerferlicht und konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Eri fragte leise:

"Umi?"

"Mhmm."

"Ehm, hier sind meine Augen."

Das zeigte Wirkung und Umi sah auf. In Sekundenbruchteilen wurde Umi rot und schaute verlegen, zur Seite. Eri bekam Mitleid, umarmte Umi und fragte:

"Sollen wir, weiter tanzen?"

Umi nickte und folgte Eri zurück, zur Tanzfläche. So vergingen mehrere Stunden, aber auch die schönste Nacht, geht mal zu ende.

"Das war, wirklich ein sehr schöner Abend. Danke Umi, soviel Spaß hatte ich noch nie gehabt. Aber, nun bringen mich meine Füße um.", sagte Eri, als beide Händchen halt, auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. Umi drückte sanft Eris Hand und antwortete:

" Bitte schön. Ich hatte auch Spaß. Und wenn wir Zuhause sind, dann kannst du dich entspannen und ich gehe in der Zeit duschen."

"Darf ich mit?"

"Ehm. Wenn. Du möchtest.", antwortete Umi, leicht verlegen. Eri schaute sie um und als, sie an einer dunklen Gasse vorbei kamen und Eri überzeugt war, dass niemand da drin lauert, da zog sie Umi rein.

"Eri? Was ist."

Umi Frage wurde von Eris Lippen unterbrochen. Eri küsste Umi zärtlich auf den Mund, Währenddessen hielt Eri Umi, welche ihre Arme um Eris Hals schlängelte. Eri ließ einen Hand, an Umis Rücken runterfahrn, bis sie eine Pobacke berührte. Als sie diese sanft drückte, da machte Umi den Mund auf und Eri nutzte die Chance, damit sich ihre Zungen treffen konnten. Als Eris Zunge, den Kampf, um Dominanz, zu gewinnen schien, da dachte Eri.

"Ich glaube, dass ich die Dominante, in dieser Beziehung bin. Und es gefällt mir."

Jedoch, kamen Umis Hände, auf Eris Schultern zu stehen, welche dann, Eri gegen die Wand drückte. Nun, verlor Eris Zunge den Kampf und Umi beherrschte Eris Mund.

"Oh Göttin, passiv sein macht mich aber, mehr an. Umi ist so leidenschaftlich.", dachte Eri sich und beide trennten sich, schwer atmend. Eri konnte, in Umis Augen, die Lust sehen, aber auch die Verliebtheit. Umi meinte:

"Wir sollten uns, ein Taxi."

"Alter. Schau dir, dass mal an.", schrie eine männliche Stimme und eine andere folgte:

"Alter, wenn das nicht mal, 2 scheiß Lesben sind."

Umi stellte sich, beschützt vor Eri und schaute zur Straße hin, wo 3 junge Männer standen.

"Was ist los? Kriegt ihr keinen richtigen Mann ab? Oder seid, ihr so bekloppt?"

"Lasst uns in ruhe.", antwortete Umi kalt, beobachtete jede Bewegung, von diesen 3 Männer. Umi konnte einen Mann mit kurzen Haaren erkennen, Einen mit gegelten langen Haaren und einen mit einer Igelfrisur.

"Vorsicht Bro. Das Kätzchen hat krallen.", meinte der Typ mit dem kurzen Haaren, zu dem mit der Igelfrisur, welcher antwortete:

"Genau, wie ich es mag."

Dabei leckte, er sich über die Lippen, als er ein paar Schritte auf die Beiden zu ging. Eri bekam tierisch Angst und dachte sich:

"Oh Göttin, jetzt werden wir vergewaltigt. Dann finden es meine Eltern raus und trennen mich von Umi. Nein, bitte nicht. Ich will nicht. Ich kann nicht."

Eri kamen, vor Angst die Tränen. Aber, als sie eine weibliche Stimme vernahm, da war Eri geschockt.

"Liebling? Kommst du? Lass, doch das sein. Ich dachte, du wolltest nach Hause.", sagte die Stimme und eine Frau kam zu den Mann, mit dem gegelten Haaren. Eri konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie Nozomi sah, welche sich an den rechten Arm von dem Mann klammert und versucht ihm vom weitergehen, zu überzeugen. Der Mann löste seinen Arm von Nozomi und legte ihn um ihre Schulter. Als seine Hand Nozomis rechte Brust umschließt, da meinte er:

"Hey, ihr zwei. So sieht eine echte Beziehung aus. Wie ich und meine Verlobte und nicht, wie eurer krankes Verhältnis."

"Ah, da hast du recht, Liebling. Aber lass uns gehen, denn ich will dich."

"Du kriegst noch deinen Zucker, Baby. Aber erstmal gönnen sich, meine Jungs, etwas Spaß mit dem Beiden Insekten da.", antwortete der Mann, Nozomi. Nun ging der Mann, mit der Igelfrisur auf Umi und Eri zu, bis er direkt vor Umi, mit einem breiten grinsen stand.

"Na, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns beide Vergnügen?", fragte er Umi, welche antwortete;

"Nicht mal in deinen Träumen."

Dem Mann passte, wohl die Antwort nicht, denn er schaute Umi hasserfüllt an. Dann packte ihre Jacke am Kragen und zog Umi zu sich.

"Pass. Ahhh!", konnte er noch sagen, bevor Umi, zeitgleich ihre flachen Hände, gegen seine Ohren schlug. Der Angreifer, ließ direkt von Umi ab und hielt sich seine Ohren. Umi nutze die Chance, packte ihn und schleuderte ihn, in die Richtung des anderen Mannes, welche ihn fängt. Beide gingen zu Boden und Umi sagte:

"Ich sagte", dann schrie Umi, so laut, wie sie konnte:

"Lasst uns in Ruhe!"

Plötzlich, gingen Lichter in den Häusern an, ein Fenster wurde geöffnet und eine Männerstimme schrie raus:

"Was ist da unten los?"

"Shit. Lass uns abhauen.", sagte der Mann, mit Nozomi im Arm und schnell rannten sie weg. Die anderen Beiden rappelten sich auf und folgten ihnen. Umi schaute, zornig und voller Adrenalin, in ihrer Richtung, bis sie sicher war, dass sie weg waren. Umi drehte sich zu Eri um und ihr Herz fiel, als sie Eri erblickte. Eri sitze gegen die Wand, auf dem Boden. Ihr Blick war geradeaus gerichtet, dabei liefen ihre Tränen, die Wangen herunter. Umi ging auf Eri zu und meinte, als sie auf ihre Augen hohe war:

"Eri? Es ist alles in Ordnung, sie sind weg."

Statt zu antworten, stand Eri auf, umarmte Umi und fing zu weinen an. Umi erwiderte die Umarmung, strich über Eris Rücken, mit einer Hand und sagte:

"Es ist vorbei. Ich bin bei dir. Ich lass dich nicht allein. Sollen wir uns ein Taxi nehmen?"

Eri nickte ihre Antwort, in Umis Schulter und sie hörten eine Frau fragen:

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Umi schaute zur Straße und sah, eine Frau im Morgenmantel und 2 Männer in Schlafanzügen.

"Ja, aber konnten sie, ein Taxi rufen?", fragte Umi, die Frau, welche antwortete:

"Ok, aber bitte wartet bei mir. Ich möchte nicht, dass euch etwas passiert."

Während des Wartens und der fahrt zu Umis Wohnung sagte Eri nichts. Umi wartete geduldig darauf, dass Eri ihr erzählt, was sie bedrückt. Aber, als sie im Wohnzimmer waren, da meinte Umi:

"Eri? Ich geh mal duschen. Ich bin gleich zurück, ok?"

Eri nickte, Umi ging zu Eri, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte:

"Ich liebe dich, bis gleich."

Eri lächelte schwach und antwortete leise:

"Ich dich auch."

Während Umi duschte, da dachte Eri nach:

"Warum, hat sie mir, dass angetan? War unsere Beziehung nur ein Witz für sie? Ich sollte nicht so denken. Ich habe Umi und bin glücklich. Aber, warum tut es nur so weh? Und, warum habe ich nichts gemacht? Ich hätte mir nie verziehen, wenn diese Kerle, Umi etwas angetan hätten. Ich bin so ein Feigling."

"Das Bad ist frei.", sagte Umi, als sie wieder kam, in T-Shirt und Boxer bekleidet und ein Handtuch um ihre Haare gewickelt.

"Warum?", fragte Eri leise. Umi ging zu Eri und setzte sich neben ihr aufs Sofa, bevor sie fragte:

"Warum, was Eri? Was ist denn los?"

"Warum konnte ich nichts machen? Ich liebe dich, aber ich war starr vor Angst. Ich hatte tierisch Angst, davor, dass sie dir etwas antun, oder dass meine Eltern, uns danach trennen.", antwortete Eri Umi, dabei sammelten sich Tränen, in Eris Augen. Umi konnte die Verzweiflung und ihre Ängste sehen. Umi umarmte Eri und sagte ruhig:

"Eri. Es ist nichts passiert. Und sollten es, deine Eltern heraus finden, dann lass ich es nicht zu, dass sie uns trennen. Zur Not, ziehst du einfach bei mir ein."

"Aber."

"Eri? Hast du eine Ausbildung in Selbstverteidigung?"

"Nein."

"Ich schon. Na siehst du, ich sagte ich werde dich beschützen. Bitte, lass mich dich beschützen und lass mich, dir dabei helfen deine Ängste zu besiegen. Ich glaube, dass deine Ex daran schuld hat, dass du vor dir selber, soviel Angst hast.", sagte Umi und sah, wie sich Eri etwas beruhigte. Eri seufzte und meinte:

"Danke Umi. Ich glaube, du hast recht. Aber, kannst du dich an die Frau erinnern, die dabei war?"

"Ja, warum?"

"Das war meine Ex. Und es tut weh. Ich glaube, sie hat nur mit mir gespielt. Ich meine, warum hat sie nicht Schluß gemacht, wenn sie einen Verlobten hat? Warum, hat sie mich, solange am Hacken gelassen?"

"Das tut mir leid Eri. Ich weiß, leider nicht die Antwort. Und ich finde es schrecklich, dass sie so mit deinem Gefühlen gespielt hat. Aber, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Denn ich liebe dich und werde versuchen, mich jeden Tag aufs Neue, mich in dich zu verliebt."

"Du bist süß. Ach, es tut mir leid, wie der Abend endet."

"Muss es nicht. Ich hoffe, nur das deine Eltern, es erst nach unserem 2 Date erfahren."

"Warum?"

"Weil, eine Lesbe erst beim 2 Date, denn Wohnungsschlüssel mitbringt."

, antwortete Umi Eri, welche sie verblüfft anschaut, bevor sie zu lachen anfing.

"Du schaust, eindeutig zu viel fern.", kommentierte Eri, Umis Aussage und Umi erwiderte:

"Vielleicht."

Eri schaute in Umis Augen und sah die Liebe, welche in ihnen steckten. Eri vergaß in diesem Moment, ihre Sorgen und Ängste, als sie Umi, einen zärtlichen Kuss gab.

"Ich liebe dich.", sagte Eri, leise nach dem Kuss und Umi erwiderte, genau so:

"Und ich liebe dich auch."

Eri gähnte und schaute auf die Uhrzeit. Sie war erschrocken, als sie sah, dass es schon 4 Uhr morgens war.

"Wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Willst du, jetzt noch duschen, oder morgen früh?", fragte Umi und Eri antwortete:

"Ich gehe duschen und du wärmste das Bett schon mal vor."

"Abgemacht, bis gleich."

"Bis gleich, meine Heldin.", sagte Eri und sah, wie Umi leicht rot wurde. Nachdem Eri geduscht hatte, ging sie zu Umi, ins Schlafzimmer. Als sie ins Bett ging, da kuschelte sie sich an Umi ran. Als Eri Umis Hand, mit ihrer fand, da sagte sie:

"Gute Nacht, meine Heldin. Ich liebe dich."

"Gute Nacht, mein Engelchen. Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte Umi und beide gaben sich, einen gute Nacht Kuss. Noch, bevor Eri, Umi ins Land der Träume folgte, da dachte sie:

"Ich weiß, zwar nicht, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Aber ich kenne die Wahrheit. Und zwar, dass Umi mich, wirklich liebt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir unsere und meine Probleme, in den Griff bekommen werden. Denn ich liebe Umi auch und bin dankbar, dass ich sie getroffen habe. Auch wenn ich, davor Angst habe, was meine Eltern sagen werden, da bin ich mir dennoch sicher, dass meine Heldin mir zu Seite stehen wird. Mom. Dad. Ich bin Umisexuell."

[b]Kapitel 9 Wahrheit[b]


	10. Chapter 10

Umi schaute sich, verträumt das Fotoalbum an. Dabei dachte sie:

"10 Jahre. Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Und heute Abend, da habe ich etwas ganz besonders für mein Engelchen geplant. Ich weiß noch, wie Eri, kurz vor unserem ersten Jahr, wo wir zusammen waren, es ihren Eltern erzählen wollte."

Umi musste, bei diesem Gedanken grinsen und stellte sich die Szene vor. Umi hatte sich extra, dafür einen dunkelblauen Anzug angezogen und Eri hatte ein rotes Abendkleid an.

"Umi, ich glaube ich schaff das nicht. Ich bin so nervös. Was, wenn sie mich raus schmeißen? Was, wenn sie dich nicht mögen? Was, wenn."

"Beruhige dich, mein Schatz. Wir schaffen das schon. Egal, was kommt. Ich bleibe bei dir.", sagte Umi darauf und nahm Eris Hand in ihre, bevor sie meinte:

"Du weiß noch, was sie allgemein meinten, zum Thema Homosexuell."

"Ja, sie meinten, dass jeder so leben soll, wie es ihm gefällt und solange, sie keinen Schaden, dann könnten sie damit gut leben. Aber, ich bin dennoch nervös."

"Ich bin auch nervös, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es schaffen können.", sagte Umi, worauf Eri zustimmend nickte. Als sie bei Eris Zuhause ankamen, da warteten ihre Eltern schon im Wohnzimmer, auf die Beiden. Offiziell, war es nur ein Besuch, zum Kaffee und Kuchen, wo Eri den Kuchen besorgt und Umi eingeladen hatte. Nach der Begrüßung und dem Kuchen essen, da wurde Eri nervöser und Umi nahm unterm Tisch ihre Hand. Eri gab, einen letzten Blickontakt zu Umi, nickte und sprach:

"Mama? Papa? Ich wollte euch gerne, etwas erzählen."

"Was denn, meine Prinzessin?", fragte Eris Vater, welcher ein großer japanischer Mann war.

"Du weißt, du kannst mit uns alles bereden.", meinte Eris Mutter, welche eine, etwas kleiner, als Eri selbst, blonde Frau war.

"Ihr kennt doch Umi? Ehm, wie sage ich es am besten. Also, Umi ist mehr, als eine Freundin. Sie ist meine Geliebte.", erzählte Eri, die Wahrheit und wartete die Reaktion ihrer Eltern ab. Eris Mutter war die erste, welche reagierte. Sie schaute Eri, neutral an, dann ihren Mann und fragte:

"Liebling, du weißt was das heißt?"

"Ja, ich weiß.", antwortete er, etwas sauer. Eri bekam Angst und drückte Umis Hand. Umi erwiderte es, schaute sich abwechseln Eris Elternteile an, bis Eris Mutter zu strahlen anfing und meinte:

"Du schuldest mir Geld. Ich sagte, doch das Eris Neue, sie dazu ermutigt, uns endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen."

"Ja. Du hast ja recht. Ich hätte nicht auf 2 Jahre wetten soll.", sagte Eris Vater enttäuscht darüber, dass er die Wette verloren hatte. Eri und Umi saßen, mit offenen Münder da, bis Eri aufstand und unglaubwürdig fragte:

"Ihr wusstet Bescheid? Wie? Seit wann?"

"Ach, Schätzchen, wir wussten es schon, seit deiner Ersten, vor ungefähr 4 Jahren. Und wie? Lass mich dir eins sagen, dass ihr beide nicht gerade leise im Bett seit.", antwortete Eris Mutter, die Fragen, worauf Umi und Eri knall rot wurden. Eris Mutter nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Eri zu umarmen und meinte:

"Ich bin echt stolz auf dich. Endlich stehst du dazu. Nur, eins noch. Hat Umi dich gezwungen, oder nur Mut gemacht?"

"Sie hat mir nur Mut und ich liebe sie dafür. Sie war immer an meiner Seite und ich bin so erleichtert, dass ihr. Dass ihr.", Eri kamen die Tränen. Sie war so froh, dass alles gut ging und ihr Vater meinte:

"Ach, Prinzessin. Komm zu Papa Bär."

Eri tat es und ging zu ihrem Vater und setzt sich auf seinem Schoß. Umi lächelte, als sie sah, wie Eri sich von ihrem Vater umarmen lässt und sicher, wie damals schon trösten lässt. Jedoch, als Eris Mutter vor ihr stand, da stand Umi auf, wurde von ihr umarmt und sie meinte zu Umi:

"Danke schön, dass du meiner Tochter Mut gemacht hast."

"Ich habe nichts gemacht, dass hat sie selbst geschafft. Ich bin nur froh, dass alles gut gegangen ist.", meinte Umi darauf. Eris Mutter löste sich von Umi, schaute sie von oben bis unten an und fragte:

"Schatz? Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich Umi, unser Schlafzimmer zeige und sie dort belohne?"

Umi wurde rot, als Eris Mutter sie verführerisch ansah und es wurde schlimmer, als Eris Vater meinte:

"Nö, mach aber, danach die Sauerei weg. Viel Spaß."

Jedoch, bevor Umi irgendetwas sagen konnte, da wurde sie von Eri geschnappt und etwas von Eris Mutter weggezogen. Eri drückte Umi ganz nah an sich und sagte:

"Nix da. Umi gehört mir. Ich teile sie nicht."

Dabei zog Eri eine Schnutte, als wäre Umi ihr Lieblings Spielzeug, welches sie nicht hergeben wollte. Eris Eltern fingen an zu lachen und meinten:

"Wir machen doch nur Spaß."

Nachdem sich die Lage wieder entspannt hatte, wurde es ein angenehmer Nachmittag. Später brachte Eri Umi nach Hause und unterwegs fragte sie:

"Du hättest, dass Angebot meiner Mutter nicht angenommen?"

"Das brauchst du nicht fragen. Eri ich liebe nur dich und mit keiner anderen Frau auf der Welt, würde ich mein Bett lieber teilen, als mit dir.", antwortete Umi ehrlich und Eri küsste Umi, zum ersten Mal, nach dem Vorfall nach der Disko, in der Öffentlichkeit, ohne sich daran zu stören, wer sie sehen konnte.

"Und, dass Weihnachtsfest war schön. Ich hatte, dass erste mal, seit dem ich, von meiner Familie raus gebeten wurde, wieder ein Gefühl für Familie empfunden. Sie haben mich super aufgenommen.", dachte Umi, als sie das Foto vom, ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest sah. Umi blätterte weiter. Vorbei an Eris Abschlussfeier. Vorbei an Eris ersten Auto. Vorbei an Eris ersten Arbeitstag in einer Musikschule. Vorbei an Ihrer Abschlussfeier. Als sie an ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Wohnung ankam, da musste Umi lachen.

"Ich weiß noch, wie wir mehr Farbe an uns hatten, als an den Wänden. Nur weil, wir beide nicht die Finger voneinander lassen konnten. Zum Glück, haben wir uns, dann Hilfe geholt. Sonst hätten wir, dass nicht rechtzeitig geschafft. Und ich bin echt froh, dass uns alle geholfen haben. Arisa, Honoka, Nico, Maki, Rin und Hanayo waren alle dabei. Nur, dass Essen gehen, war dann für uns teuer, aber dafür hatten wir alle unsere Spaß gehabt.", dachte Umi, mit einen zufrieden lächeln im Gesicht. Umi blätterte weiter und sah ein Foto, wo Eri für 4 Personen kochte.

"Ach ja, der Abend. Wo uns Arisa, uns ihre neue Freundin vorstellte. Ich bin zwar froh, dass sie bis heute, glücklich zusammen sind, aber es war auch ein Schock, sie kennen zu lernen.", dachte Umi und sie konnte sich noch, ganz genau daran erinnern.

"Wann, wollt Arisa da sein?", fragte Umi Eri, welche am Herd stand und kochte.

"So gegen 18 Uhr. Aber ich sage dir eins, wenn sie genau so ist, wie der komische Lackaffe, vom letzten mal, dann schmeiße ich sie direkt raus."

"Ach, mein Engel. Du weißt, dass die Beiden schon 4 Monate zusammen sind. Ich glaube, die meint es ernst. Der Typ, denn sie hatte, der wollte doch eh nur, mit ihr in die Kiste. Zum Glück, hat sie ihn vorher abgeschossen."

"Ja. Sonst hätte ich, mich darum gekümmert.", meinte Eri wütend darauf. Umi wartete, bis Eri mit dem kochen fertig war, bevor sie sie umarmte und sagte:

"Ich hoffe nur, dass sie soviel Glück hat, wie ich mit dir."

"Ich auch, Umi. Wäre echt schön, wenn sie endlich, jemanden findet, welche sie so liebt, wie du mich.", sagte Eri und schaute Umi in die Augen. Umi konnte, in Eris blauen Augen, die Liebe, wie am ersten Tag sehen und gerade, als Umi sie küssen wollte, da klingelte es, an der Tür.

"Ich geh schon. Bereitest du, schon mal die Getränke vor?", fragte Eri. Umi gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss und antwortete:

"Mach ich gerne."

Während Eri zur Tür ging, da breit Umi, die Getränke vor. Umi war gerade, mit dem letzten Glas fertig, als sie eine Frauenstimme vernahm:

"Wirklich schön habt ihr es hier."

"Das kann nicht sein. Ich muss mich verhört haben.", dachte Umi sich und wartete darauf, dass die 3 in die Küche kamen.

"Danke schön. Und was hat meine Schwester, denn so über uns gesagt?"

"Nur gute, Onee-chan."

"Das ist wahr. Sie meinte, dass sie euch beide bewundert, dass du und deine Partnerin, so lange und glücklich zusammen seit. Ich freue mich schon drauf, dass.", weiter kam Arisas Begleitung nicht, als sie im Türrahmen stehen blieb und, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen, Umi anstarrte. Umi schaute, die junge Frau, mit dem langen braunen Haaren und braunen Augen, nicht anders an. Eri und Arisa schauten, besorgt ihre jeweiligen Geliebten an. Jedoch, bevor eine fragen konnte, was los sei, da sprach, Arisas Begleitung:

"Umi-chan?! Was machst du, denn hier?"

"3 Jahre meldest du dich nicht und dann fragst du, sowas?", dachte Umi, als sie sah, wie die junge Frau, langsam Panik bekam. Eri und Arisa wollten Antworten, also fragten sie, zeitgleich:

"Ihr kennt euch?"

"Ehm, ja. Tut mir leid, Arisa. Aber, es ist am besten, wenn wir jetzt gehen.", antwortete die junge Frau, und nahm Arisas Hand. Jedoch, bevor sie gehen konnten, da meinte Umi:

"Kotori? Warte. Ihr müsst nicht gehen. Bitte entschuldige, ich war nur überrascht, dich wieder zu sehen. Bitte, setzt euch. Wir können uns nachher noch, unter 2 Augen unterhalten"

"Denn dafür, habe ich noch zuviel fragen an dich, bevor du wieder verschwindest.", dachte Umi sich und sah, wie Kotori sich entspannte und nickte. Eri wollte, aber Antworten und fragte:

"Kann man mich mal jemand, bitte aufklären, was hier eigentlich los ist?"

"Genau, was ist los, Kotori-chan? Woher, kennst du Umi-chan?", fragte Arisa Kotori, wobei ihr Umi half, als sie antwortete:

"Wir kennen uns schon, seit dem Kindergarten und waren 2 Jahre zusammen, aber das ist schon 3 Jahre her. Bitte regt euch nicht auf. Es ist die Vergangenheit und wir sind alle erwachsen und können sich darüber reden. Aber, erst nach dem Essen, sonst wird es noch kalt."

Die Atmosphäre war gespannt, aber legte sich, als Umi und Eri sahen, wie Kotori nur Augen für Arisa hatte. Arisa war nicht anders und als, sie sich hin und wieder gegenseitig fütterten, da fragte Umi, flüstern Eri:

"Waren wir auch so?"

"Nein anders. Junge Liebe ist schön.", antwortete Eri, genau so leise.

"Nachdem essen, da erfuhren wir, wie sich Arisa und Kotori kennen gelernt haben. Kotori hatte Arisa auf der Straße getroffen und wollte sie, als Modell haben. Arisa, welche einen Studentenjob suchte, war damit einverstanden. Nachdem, sie sich besser kennen gelernt hatten, da entwickelten sich ihre Gefühle und kamen, nach kurzer Zeit zusammen. Ich erfuhr auch, dass Kotori, aus diesem Grund Schluß gemacht hatte, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, mich nur 1 mal im Jahr zusehen. Ich gebe es zu, ich dachte, dass wir uns öfters sehen werden, aber Kotori hatte recht, vom welchem Geld. Jedoch, bevor wir daran, zu Grunde gehen und uns wohl möglich, gegenseitig betrogen hätten, da wollte Kotori einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Und, wenn ich darüber nachdenken, dann bin ich auch froh darum. So habe ich meine große Liebe Eri gefunden und ich möchte das, auf keinen Fall ändern.", dachte Umi, als sie das Foto sah, wo Kotori, in der Mitte war, links Honoka und rechts Umi. Und Umi dachte weiter:

"Mittlerweile, da sind wir wieder Freunde geworden und solange, wie sie Arisa glücklich macht, bin ich froh, dass sie wieder da ist."

Umi blätterte weiter, bis zum Foto von Eri und ihr, vor einer Ballettschule stand. Umi dachte dazu:

"Das war, wirklich riskant. Alles war auf Kredit und Eri hatte gerade genug Schüler, um die Miete zu bezahlen. Eri hätte fast den Laden zugemacht und ich wäre dafür gewesen, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass sie uns helfen wird."

Umi wollte Eri, in der Ballettschule besuchen, um sie zum essen abzuholen. Als sie gerade, dabei war die Tür, zur Tanzfläche zu öffnen, da vernahm sie, wie Eri herum schrie:

"Zum letzten Mal! Komm jetzt her! Wie soll ich dir, etwas beibringen, wenn du dich die ganze Zeit, hinter deiner Freundin versteckst?"

Umi konnte eine ängstlich klingende Stimme hören, welche antwortete:

"Aber, du machst mir Angst."

Verwundert, über was da drin los war, da machte Umi die Tür auf. Sie konnte Eri sehen, wie sie vor einer jungen Frau, nit langen braunen Haaren stand, welche desinteressiert, mit ihren grünen Augen, auf ihr Handy schaut. Plötzlich, bemerkte Umi,wie sich hinter der Braunhaarigen, sich ein Kopf zeigte. Umi kam die junge Frau, mit dem blauen Haaren und lila Augen, sehr bekannt vor. Jedoch, bevor Umi darüber nachdenken konnte, wr sie war, da schauten alle in ihrer Richtung.

"Komme ich ungelegen?", fragte Umi und konnte sehen, wie bei Eri die Anspannung schwand und mit einem Lächeln, antwortete sie:

"Hi Schatz. Nein kommst du nicht. Nur meine neue Schülerin, ist etwas schüchtern und so können wir nicht arbeiten."

Plötzlich, klappte die Braunhaarige ihr Handy zu, drehte sich zu der Blauhaarigen und sagte:

"Jetzt komm schon, 5pb. Du wolltest doch, nachdem sich 1 Fan, über deine Tanzschritte beschwert hat, besser werden und schau. So bedrohlich sieht sie nicht mehr aus, oder?"

"Dieser Fan war Eri.", dachte Umi sich und versuchte ein grinsen zu vermeiden, als sie 5pb. erkannte.

"Du hast recht Iffy. Es tut mir leid, Ayase-sensei. Können wir es nochmal versuchen?"

"Ja. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit übrig. Tut mir leid, Umi. Möchtest du hier warten, oder in meinem Büro?"

"Nein, sie soll bitte hier bleiben. Wenn Sie hier ist, da wirken sie nicht mehr so bedrohlich und gefährlich.", meinte 5pb. dazu und Eri starrte sie an. Schnell, versteckte sich 5pb. hinter Iffy und sagte:

"Tut mir leid."

"Später, da schafft Eri es, 5pb. etwas bei zubringen. Und Dank ihrer Erwähnung, in ihrer Radioshow, da wurde Eris Ballettschule, eine kleine Berühmtheit. Als sich noch mehr Idols anmeldeten, da musste Eri sogar jemanden einstellen. Und wer wäre besser geeignet, als Nico, welche diesen Job dankend Annahme. ", dachte Umi, als sie das Foto betrachtete, wo Nico und Eri, in Eris Büro waren. Im Hintergrund waren Fotos, von Idols zusehen und ein Regal, wo ein Foto von Umi stand ubd daneben, die Glas Ballerina. Welche Umi Eri geschenkt hatte. Umi blätterte weiter und sah, wie sie Maki, in einem Laborkittel gekleidet, die Hand gab. Im Hintergrund stand Eva-Projekt.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Forscher recht hatten. Und zwar damit, dass das Y Chromosom weniger produziert wird. Welches ganz natürlich ist. Nur haben sie sich, in einem Punkt geirrt. Und zwar, dass die Reproduktionsrate weit aus langsam geht, als berechnet. So schlugen Wissenschaftler Alarm. Sie haben einen weit aus, niedrige Geburtenrate errechnet, welches auf langer Sicht, die Wirtschaft schaden wird. Angefangen, vom Bildungswesen, bis hin zu kleinen Betrieb und Ortschaften, welche verweisen würden, über eine kürzere Rentenauszahlung für kommende Generationen. Maki wollte, mit ihrem Eva-Projekt dagegen wirken. Sie hatte eine Durchbruch in der künstlichen Befruchtung geschafft. Sie konnte das Erbgut von einer Frau, in leere Spermien speichern und somit könnte diese zur Befruchtung genutzt werden. Somit können nicht nur Lesbische Paare Kinder kriegen, sondern auch Paare, wo der Mann unfruchtbar war. Leider stellten sich, ein paar Politiker in den Weg und so holte Maki mich, als Rechtsbeistand an Bord. Ein gutes Jahr später, konnten wir eine Langzeit Studie erkämpfen, aber was dann folgte, dass sollte meine Leben und das von Eri, für immer verändern."

"Ich möchte, dass ihr mitmacht.", sagte Maki, in ihrem Büro, wo sie Eri und Umi hergebeten hatte.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Eri verwundert, über das Thema. Maki erklärte weiter:

"Ich möchte, dass entweder, du Umis Kind bekommst, oder Umi dein Kind bekommst. Somit hätten wir alle Paare voll, für die Studie. Und da ihr meintet, dass ihr Kinder wolltet. Da habe ich an direkt euch gedacht."

"Ja, Maki aber nicht jetzt. Vielleicht, in ein paar Jahren.", meinte Umi darauf und Eri nickte zustimmend.

"Ich weiß, aber versteht doch, dass dies eine einmalige Chance ist. Ihr müsstet nichts bezahlen und wir werden euch, sogar unterstützen. Ihr könnt natürlich, eine herkömmliche Befruchtung, durchführen lassen, aber dann wäre es nicht eurer Kind, sonder von einem Fremden. Und, was denkt ihr, wie lange es dauert, bis das Eva-Projekt frei gegeben wird? Ich sage es euch. 10-20 Jahre und ich gehe davon aus, dass es 15 Jahre dauern wird. Umi kann mir, dass sicher bestätigten."

Versuchte Maki, die Beiden für ihr Projekt zu gewinnen. Umi seufzte und meinte:

"Maki, du hast recht und, wenn wir Pech haben, dann können es 20 Jahre werden. Dennoch bedeutet ein Kind, eine große Verantwortung. Daher, sollten Eri und ich, darüber reden und dann entscheiden."

"Gut, ich gebe euch, 1 Woche."

"Das sollte reichen, oder Eri?"

"Ja, also Maki, wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest, wir müssen reden."

"Ist okay. Wir sehen uns später wieder.", antwortete Maki. Darauf machten sich Umi und Eri auf dem Heimweg. Zuhause diskutierten Beide darüber, ob sie ein Kind wollen. Ob es gut versorgt wäre. Ob sie reif genug dafür sind. Aber, als sie die Alternative überdachten, da wollten sie nicht, mit 35 oder, im schlimmsten Fall über 40 ihr Kind bekommen. Nur, leider konnten, sie sich nicht entscheiden, wer es bekommen sollte und so war die Frist, fast abgelaufen, als Eri am 6 Tag meinte:

"Umi? Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich möchte, dein Kind haben."

"Ich weiß noch, wie glücklich Maki war, als wir ihr, unser Entscheidung bekannt gaben. Aber, nichts hätte mich darauf, vorbereiten können, wie die Schwangerschaft verlief. Erst war Eri morgendliche Übelkeit, dann bekamen wir unser erstes Ultraschall Bild. Ich finde, bis heute, dass unser kleiner Schatz, wie eine Erdnuss aussah. Erst, als die Ärzte meinten, dass der Fötus sicher war, erzählten wir es, Eris Eltern und den anderen. Seit dem haben uns alle, durch die Schwangerschaft begleitet und, als wir erfuhren, dass es ein Mädchen wird, da kamen die Geschenk. Besonders Kotori und Eris Eltern haben uns Klamotten geschenkt. Ich gebe es zu, sie konnte nicht alle tragen, aber wer zieht schon sein Kind, am Tag 8 mal um? Jedoch kamen, ich glaube im 5 oder 6 Monat, Eris abenteuerliche Essensgewohnheiten. Sehr beliebt, war ihr Essiggurken, Schokoladen Sandwich. 1 halbe Tafel, darauf die Essiggurke und dann die andere oben drauf.", dachte Umi schauder zurück. Umi blätterte weiter ubd sah, eine hochschwangere Eri.

"Eri wusste gar nicht, wie attraktive sie war. Auch wenn, ich ihr es gesagt habe, so fand sie sich zu dick. Für mich, war sie wunderschön. Sie ist halt die Frau, welche ich liebe und sie hatte unser Kind im Bauch. Es war noch nicht auf der Welt, aber ich liebte sie schon damals sehr. Nachteil, Eri hatte heraus gefunden, wie sehr ich es liebt, ihren Bauch zu berühren. Und, als in der ende 7 Monat, bis zur Entbindung, ihr Füße anschwollen, da machten wir, eine Deal. Erst Füße massieren, dann Bauch liebkosen und zum Schluss, die werdende Mama küssen und kuscheln. Ich finde, ich hatte nur Vorteile."

Umi blätterte weitere, bis sie an einem Foto ankam, wo Eri, mit einem stolzen lächeln, jedoch mit einer erschöpften Körperhaltung, in einem Krankenhausbett lag und ein Neugeborenes auf dem Arm hatte. Umi konnte unterm Foto lesen: unser kleines Wunder. 12. 1. 2019. Gewicht: 3250 Gramm. Uhrzeit: 8:17. Umi dachte, stolz und glücklich:

"Das war eine Nacht. Um 23:00 haben Eris wehen angefangen. Und ich? Ich war nicht nervös. Ich hatte Panik. Ich weiß noch, wie ich Eris Tasche genommen habe und dann unten geflucht habe, weil es schneite. Also Tasche rein und Auto frei machen. Ich wollte los fahren, aber ein Blick auf dem Beifahrersitz, sagte mir, dass Eri noch oben war. Als ich wieder oben ankam, da sahst Eri auf dem Sofa und meinte, ich soll mich beruhigen, und dass sie einen Krankenwagen gerufen hat. Als ich meinte, dass ich sie fahren könnte, da sagte sie:"

"Umi, ich liebe dich, aber so, wie du jetzt bist und so, wie die Straßen sind. Da glaube ich, ist es am besten, wenn wir mit dem Krankenwagen fahren. Aber du könntest schon mal, meine Eltern, Arisa und Honoka anrufen, solange wir hier warten."

"Ich konnte ihr, nicht widersprechen. Den ich wusste, dass Eri recht hatte. Also rief ich alle an und sagte Bescheid. Danach, war der Krankenwagen immer noch nicht da. Also fragte ich, mein Engel, ob ich irgendetwas für sie machen könnte. Sie wollte nur, dass ich mich zu ihr setzte und ihre Hand halte. Denn mein herumlaufen, machte sie nervös. Ich gebe zu, wenn ich nervös bin und warten muss, dann streife ich, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, herum. Also, setzte ich mich zu ihr und wenig später kam der Krankenwagen. Und wer jetzt denkt, sobald man im Krankenhaus ist und das Kind kommt dann, jeden Augenblick, der irrt sich. Unsere kleine Prinzessin hatte sich, schön viel zeit genommen. Zum Glück hat Eri sich, nach 6 Stunden für eine PDA entschieden. Sie wollte zwar ohne Betäubung, aber nach mehreren Stunden schmerzen, da wollte sie nicht darauf verzichten. Meine Hand hat es ihr gedankt, denn sie drückte bei jeder Welle, mein Hand. Und dass, nicht leicht, sondern fest. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Eri soviel Druck ausüben kann. Aber, dann war alles vergessen, dass leiden, dass fluchen und mir die Schuld gebe, dass sie so leidet, und die gefüllt, zerquetschte Hand. Als wir unsere Tochter hörten. Eri weinte vor Glück, als sie unserer Kind, dass erst mal hielt und ich war nicht anders. Sie war so klein und niedlich. Eri und ich hatten schon, ein paar Namen überlegt und wollten sehen, welcher am besten, zum Tag ihrer Geburt passt. Nach einer kurzen Rücksprache mit mir, da sagte Eri zu dem Arzt, den Namen für unsere Tochter."

"Mama! Wir sind wieder da.", schrie ein junges Mädchen, welches Umi aus ihren Gedanken holte. Umi stand auf, ging zum Flur und sah, wie sich ein Mädchen, mit einen blauen Pferdeschwanz, die Schuhe hastig auszog. Als sie fertig war, da erblickten, ihre blauen Augen Umi und sie kam angerannt. Umi ging in die Hocke, schnappte sie sich und hebt sie hoch. Als Begrüßung gab es erstmal, ein küsschen.

"Hi Yuki, wie war der Kindergarten?", fragte Umi ihre Tochter, welche vergnügt antwortete:

"Schön. Mami hat mich abgeholt."

"Das ist toll und was hast du so gemacht?"

"Gespielt. Gemalt."

"Und mit wem?"

"Mit Yumi. Sie ist meine Freundin."

"Das ist schön. Warst du auch brav?"

"Ja waren wir."

"Ja, heute waren sie brav und haben gehört, dass hat mir Frau Toshiba gesagt.", kam Eris Kommentar, welche nun zu Umi ging. Eri gab Umi einen Kuss zur Begrüßung und sagte:

"Hallo Schatz, wir sind wieder Zuhause."

"Willkommen zurück, mein Engel.", erwiderte Umi drauf und Eri schaute zu Yuki, welche immer noch auf Umis Arm war und fragte:

"Und Yuki? Weißt du schon, wo du heute hingehst?"

"Zu Tante Arisa und Tante Kotori. Darf ich Teddy mitnehmen?"

"Ja, wir packen gleich, deine Tasche und du suchst dir, noch ein paar Sachen aus, welche du mitnehmen möchtest.", antwortete Eri und mit einem Yuhu, ließ Umi Yuki runter, welche in ihr Zimmer rannte. Eri gab Umi noch einen Kuss und meinte:

"Ich geh ihr mal helfen."

Später wurde Yuki von Arisa abgeholt, welche bei der Verabschiedung ins Umis Ohr flüsterte:

"Viel Glück."

"Danke.", flüsterte Umi die Antwort zurück. Arisa schaute zu Yuki und fragte:

"Sollen wir noch auf dem Spielplatz gehen?"

Als Antwort, bekam Arisa ein begeistert ja von Yuki, welche noch ihre Mütter noch ein Abschiedskuss gab, bevor Yuki, an der Hand von Arisa ging.

"Und Umi? Was hast du für heute geplant?", fragte Eri und Umi antwortete:

"Wir gehen heute Abend, in ein schönes französisches Restaurant und machen uns einen schönen Abend."

Auch wenn, sie Yuki über alles liebten, da freuten sie sich dennoch darüber, dass sie einen Abend für sich selbst hatten. Nachdem das Dessert gegessen war, da wurde Umi unruhiger, welches vor Eri nicht verborgen blieb.

"Schatz? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Eri, leicht besorgt. Umi versuchte zu antworten, bekam aber nichts raus. Also, holte sie einen Umschlag raus und gab in Eri.

"Was? Karten für den Schwanensee? Wow, danke Umi. Die wollte ich, schon immer mal sehen. Ehm? Schatz? Lese ich da Paris, wie in Frankreich Paris?", fragte Eri unglaubwürdig, als sie den Inhalt richtig gelesen hatte. Umi nickte, bevor sie sagte:

"Tut mir leid, mein Engel. Ich habe dich angelogen, was mein Gehalt betrifft. Ich verdiene, etwas mehr und wollte dir, dass auch noch geben."

"Flugkarten? Wir machen zusammen Urlaub in Frankreich? Für 2 Wochen. Umi, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Nur, dass ich dich liebe. Danke schön. Ich fasse es nicht. Wir machen Urlaub in Frankreich.", sagte Eri begeistert und voller Vorfreude, aber Umi stand auf, ging zu Eri und, als sie direkt neben ihr stand, da meinte sie:

"Ehm. Das hängt davon ab, wie du antwortest."

"Mein Schatz, du weiß ich sage ja. Wie könnte ich Nein sagen, zu unserem Urlaub."

"Ich meinte, dass nicht.", erwiderte Umi und kniete sich vor Eri hin. Sie holte eine schwarzes Samtkästchen aus ihrer Hosentasche. Eri bekam große Augen, hielt sie ihre Hände vor dem Mund und sagte ein leises:

"Oh mein Gott."

"Eri, du bist ein wundervoller Mensch. Wir sind nun 10 Jahre zusammen und ich liebe dich, wie am ersten Tag. Wir haben Höhen und tiefen erlebt und das schönste Geschenk war, als du unserer Tochter Yuki, zur Welt brachtest. Heute möchte ich, dass wir eine Verbindung eingehen, welches der Welt zeigt, dass ich dir gehöre. Also, mein Engel, möchtest du meine Frau werden?", fragte Umi und macht das Kästchen auf. Eri konnte, einen silbernen Verlobungsring sehen, mit einem kleinen Diamanten drauf. Eri schaute Umi an und lächelte von Ohr zum anderen Ohr.

"Ja. Ja tausende mal ja. Ich will deine Frau werden.", antwortete Eri begeistert. Umi stand auf umarmte Eri. Danach küssten sie sich und Umi dachte:

"Ich bin so glücklich. Ich kann gar nicht genug Eri danken, dass sie ein Teil von meinem Leben ist. Sie ist meine Traumfrau und eine liebevolle Mutter. Ich weiß, zwar nicht, was noch vor uns liegt. Aber eins weiß ich. Solange wir uns haben, dann schaffen wir alles. Sie ist mein Engel, mein Schatz, die Frau unsere Kindes und mein ganzes Glück."

Kapitel 10 Glück Ende


End file.
